On a Broom, in the Air, You'll find me
by MindStorm88
Summary: Oliver Wood is in need for a good seeker after the second great war agaisnt Voldermort. Draco shows up, as does the wizardry Hero, Harry Potter, whose heart had been hardened during the years.... Can't Give too much away! Read and find out, This
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like it XD

**Warning:**This will be a H/D story Just for everyone to be forwarned!

**AN**: I'm trying my hand at another chaptered Harry/Draco sotry er..lets see...Hope everyone enjoys! Feedback, and ideas are welcome

**R&R ( Please?)**

* * *

"You played during school?"

"Yes." Came the short reply.

"Seeker?"

"Yes." There was irritation in the usually smooth and collected voice.

"Well, your record seems very good, except no wins against the Gryffindors during school?"

"Is that really relevant?" The other man asked angrily.

"No just curious as to why that team was unbeatable for someone of your skill."

"Wood, I'm sure you know why that team was unbeatable." The waspish reply snapped.

"Well then, I do hope to see you tomorrow morning for the tryouts." The man stood before Oliver Wood and inclined his head turning on his heal and leaving the room. Oliver grinned wolfishly grabbing the pile of parchments on the desk in front of him. He shuffled through them until he came to another person. Two school rivals trying out for the same spot.

"This could be fun." He said with a small laugh.

The blond man stopped with a sigh as he left the building. He had finally was able to put is fucked up life back together enough after the war to be able to indulge one of his favorite pastimes. Flying, Qudditch. He didn't care that the current team he was trying out for had three previous Gryffindors, he wanted to play and nothing that crazy captain, Wood, say or do could stop him. Draco preened his hair back and smirked, he would easily get the position.

* * *

It was raining the next day. Hard. Not that stopped Wood from giving a practice and tryouts. Draco crossed his arms sourly looking around, no one was there, yet at least. Finally after soaking in the rain for a good ten minutes, Wood showed up.

"What happened to all the competition you were telling me about." Draco hailed. The Qudditch captain only shrugged,

"He told me he'd be here, but according to Fred and George, he might be late." Draco started at the comment. How did…?

"Oi, Wood, great weather for Qudditch." Someone yelled. Draco's eyes went wide and turned before narrowing them. 'Fuck' was his opinion of the situation. Harry stared at him, then the raven-haired boy, his hair dripping from the rain smirked. Actually bloody fucking smirked.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood today Harry." Wood replied noticing as well the expression Harry had. The ex-Gryffindor only shrugged, looking pointedly at Draco.

"You call this competition?" He asked. Draco bristled,

"Harry" Wood snapped. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say then." Draco watched the exchange. Wood hadn't said a word,

"Well, get your asses in the air we don't have all night!" Oliver Wood roared at them both. Draco contemplated this before swinging his leg over the broom and rising into the storm Harry next to him.

"You're easier on a broom." Harry said suddenly next to him. Draco barely caught the words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snarled.

"It means you're better Draco." Harry replied with another smirk.

"Oh…"

"Now listen to me both of you, there are five snitch's. Person to catch the most within the next two hours, has the position." Oliver was next to them, holding his broom to the galling wind. His other hand holding a small box. Draco swept his hair back out of his face and nodded grimly.

"Starts—NOW!" Wood roared and e box opened all five snitches erupted from the box and disappeared. Draco took off against the wind and rain, and above all Harry. He could barely see in the god-awful weather, how the hell was he supposed to catch even one snitch that in itself could take bloody hours! Something came zooming from underneath him and a black blur raced past him. Fearful, Draco took after him and saw a maniac glint to Harry's eyes as he raced to the sky. Draco took his eyes away finally figuring out Harry had only egged him on. Annoyed the blond jerked his broom to the left suddenly spotting barely a flash of gold. Single mindedness was an understatement of what Draco could be described as he flew after the teasing gold. It was gone. Draco swore under his breath. Jerking as the air sizzled around him, lightning lit up the sky. Harry was bearing down on him, He dodged.

"What the hell are you on!" He screamed at the man. Harry twisted around on his broom suddenly holding a Snitch up for him to see. Draco cursed again.

The tryout was dragged out beyond the original two hours until Wood's piercing whistle could be heard above the storm. Draco was exhausted, but proud. He at least managed to catch two of the golden snitches, his only fear that Harry had gotten the other three. Maybe one got away. He mused thoughtfully jumping off his broom. The raven-haired man landed next to him. He had managed to catch up to Draco's height, his shoulder filled out much more then Draco's own. Odd quality in a Seeker. They were usually light and fast. Not bulky.

"You both performed well." Wood said. Harry handed the snitches to him, he _did _have three. Draco swore to himself. He had no chance. Oliver would more then likely favor Harry over him. Draco handed the struggling golden orbs back to the coach swinging the broom over his shoulder.

"You both are free to go." Wood said thoughtfully. Draco glanced at him,

"Whose the seeker?" He asked suddenly.

"I'll send an Owl." Replied the coach. Draco glared at the Gryffindor before walking away. Everything hurt, he was cold and he knew he needed a good stiff drink.

* * *

"Harry, he's going to pissed." Wood said evenly at the other man who had propped his muddy boots on the desk. The Hero of the wizardry world shrugged his shoulders. 

"Wouldn't be anything new." He replied neutrally, an edge of coldness to it.

"True, but he's going to hate you for this."

"Like I said before, it's nothing new." Harry replied acidly. Wood sat back in his chair idly playing with his wand, nervously eyeing Harry.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm keeping you on reserve, just in case. I need a decent seeker."

"He's a great seeker." Harry said in a bored fashion. The rain was pounding hard outside the locker room where Wood had his office.

"Storm threw him off." Wood pointed out, it was like tempting fate to goad Harry Potter nowadays.

"Storms throw everyone off, doesn't matter what position you play." Harry said in aggravation.

"Look, the only reason I even tried out was one, you begged me, and second I just want to play."

"Then why don't you want the position!" Wood roared in annoyance.

"Because." Harry replied shortly. Wood snorted and reverted to keeping his hand on his wand idly.

"Alright. Alright. But you have to be at every practice." Wood gave in.

"I know, you think I'd skiv off a practice with you."

"Not if you want to be skinned alive." Was Olivers flippant threat. A threat he would easily got through if he did skip a practice. Harry only waved in a bored fashion before leaving. Oliver flicked his wand at the mud Harry had left on his desk with annoyance and the warmth finally returned to the room. The jade eyes had always unnerved him after the war…

* * *

**TBC**

**Well? XD Interesting? Weird? Can't wait fr the next chapters? XD Review please **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything written by JK Rowling. Trust me

**Warning:** Nothing much..probably nothing much for a while other then some swearing and anger XD

**AN:** Yes, I know, Harry is a prick, but go figure. XD R&R It may be a bit angsty, but not really, I'm not a fan of ansgt fan don't expect a lot from me

**R&R**

**AN(again):** It came to my attention that their are three chasers, not two, go figure, I fixed that Thanks for letting me know! And anything else, please tell me! I make stupid mistakes all the time, do forgive me

* * *

"It's bloody six in the morning…" Draco groaned at the sound of a tapping bird on his window. He slowly dragged himself from the bed and opened the window trying to hold back the yawn. He swiftly undid the letter from the owl and opened hearing the rustle of wings as the bird left. 

**_Mr. Malfoy, _**

**_I would like you to come down to the Qudditch field for some preliminary training before practices start._**

**_Oliver Wood_**

"Preliminary training?" Draco stared at the parchment before smirking widely. He went around his flat looking for all his gear. It took only a few moments and he grabbed his broom apparating to the Qudditch field. He saw Oliver Wood through the window of the small office space next to the locker rooms.

"Ahh, good Draco, glad you got my owl." Wood said distractedly as he furiously wrote another letter.

"So, the Great Harry Potter wasn't good enough?" Draco ventured. The captain barely looked up as he replied,

"No. He gave up the position." Draco bolted upright from his languid position against the wall.

"WHAT!" He roared, slamming his hands down in front of Wood. Oliver stopped writing.

"He gave up the position." Was his quick reply.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco snarled. Everything he worked for, all his dignity, his prestige, his own bloody fucking name, and he was getting a fucking pity party from _him_.

"Who, me?" Draco whirled on the voice,

"Bloody prick! I don't need your help to get what I want. Especially something like this! If you won the fucking tryouts then you should be the seeker!" Draco blew up.

"So, I didn't want the position." Was Harry cool reply. Draco glared hatefully at him.

"Like Hell you didn't want the position Potter." He snapped.

"So now we're back to surnames. Petty Malfoy." Harry drawled. Draco ground his teeth together and clenched his fists.

"Like we were ever on first name terms anyway."

"Draco get on your broom I want you in the air in two seconds!" Oliver Wood barked suddenly. The blond sent one more hateful glare to the boy-who lived-a-second-time before storming from the room.

"Harry, great, rile him up." Wood said angrily.

"He'll play better." Harry mused thoughtfully.

"You've brought nothing but problems." Oliver replied woefully, "Don't you dare leave, get on your broom too, he wasn't the only one lacking in their skills from yesterday." Wood said as Harry turned his back to leave the building. Wood watched the back stiffen, but the raven-haired man only nodded. Wood shuddered.

"This is going to be bloody hard." He muttered.

* * *

"Pull-up Pull up!" Wood roared watching Malfoy hitting breakneck neck speed towards the ground. The blond man did at the last second, flattening himself out so he wouldn't touch the ground inches below his body and broom. His face was in a permanent scowl which he would throw at Harry every once and a while. 

"Stop provoking him—If he gets injured I'm blaming you!" Wood snapped to the languidly flying Harry. All he got was a bored roll of the eyes.

"Draco, great job. Just don't kill yourself, save that for a game." Oliver called over.

"When does practice start?" Harry asked,

"9:30." Was Woods reply.

"You're going to make him play for the next five hours straight aren't you." Harry asked with a grin.

"So are you, get playing." Snapped the Captain irritably.

"Careful Wood." Harry said slowly, his green eyes dropping from Malfoy to the man next to him. Oliver shifted on his broom, but nonetheless held his ground. He breathed out slowly as Harry took off straight, taking a sharp turn towards a golden glint.

"Draco—Break." He called out. The Blond swerved around the keepers goal, haughtily sticking up his chin as Harry passed him. Wood rolled his head and rubbed his face.

"Why did I ever agree to this…" He muttered to himself, then looked up as Draco's questioning gaze landed on him.

"You need to practice on your control." Wood said as Draco came level to him. The ex-Slytherin was breathing hard.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Draco asked coldly when he regained his breath,ignoring Woods comment about his self-control and watching as the raven-haired man took a sharp dive for a snitch.

"He's your replacement if something happens during a game." Oliver replied.

"Teams don't have replacements." Draco snapped irritably.

"I've always had replacements for my seekers." Wood said, "It's the most vulnerable position you should know that." He continued.

"Fuck." Draco said watching the other man fly,

"You're telling me I don't have control?" He asked incredulously.

"He's venting." Oliver replied softly. Harry performed moves that could kill someone of lesser nerves.

"He has issues." Draco replied snidely.

"With good reason." Oliver snapped back. Draco fell silent.

"Though I must confess you have improved since your days at school." Wood mused changing the subject quickly.

"I don't have anyone else to please nowadays, you know, like my insane father." Draco replied his voice a bit brighter with the compliment.

"No you have someone much far worse to please then your insane, father. Wood has him way beat." A friendly voice boomed brightly from behind them. Draco saw one of Weasley twins handling a beaters club grinning cheerily.

"Shhh. Don't tell him that Fred!" Oliver said in exasperation then grinned.

"Venting again?" Fred suddenly asked looking over Draco's shoulder to Harry who dodged around the keepers goal, any closer he could easily kill himself.

"Yeah. Where's George?" Oliver asked suspiciously

"Didn't you know I'm George?" Said the twin.

"No you're Fred." Oliver said glancing around him wondering where the attack will come from. Draco watched the exchange with slight amusement.

"Hey, Oliver, Caught a Weasley for you." Harry called over, holding a struggling George Weasley's broom in a firm hand.

"Aww Harry! You ruined everything!" Fred bemoaned.

"Thanks Harry." Oliver said.

"Honestly Harry! Can't take a joke anymore!" George said shoving Harry's shoulder playfully as they neared the small group forming around the Captain.

"Terry's going to be late." George said,

"You better hope he won't be late." Oliver said menacingly.

"Is this the crazy part?" Draco whispered to Fred. The Weasley laughed.

"No, wait till we lose a game. Then you'll see crazy Malfoy."

"I heard that!" Oliver said.

"Oh come off it, we lost against the Grindjacks last year and you nearly drowned yourself in the showers first, then you drilled us for eight hours the next day!" George exclaimed with a laugh.

"We should have won that game!" Oliver insisted.

"Right." George whistled rolling his eyes. Draco glanced around the other team members, He recognized the first two chaser's to show up as Terry Boot and a tall sinsiter looking brunnette, He wasn't late, but the last one was. After waiting for a good five minutes which generally cheesed the Captain off finally showed up. It was also someone Draco didn't recognized.

"Quick introductions for those of you who are new this year. I'm Oliver Wood, your Captain and Keeper. Seeker: Draco Malfoy, Beaters: Fred and George Weasley and the three Chasers: Terry Boot, Vincent McLeen and Jon Roxberry.."

"Ooh Can we play a name game!" Fred asked teasingly.

"No, Get out of here we have a game to play!" Barked Oliver hurriedly before either twin could get him into a promise of ending the practices at earlier times.

"Is he any good as Seeker?" Fred asked Harry as Draco took off behind Oliver who took of the position at the goals.

"Better then he was years ago." Replied Harry.

"What are you doing here anyway if your not on the team?" Fred inquired.

"Wood wants a replacement for his seekers, he's always had replacements."

"You gave up the position didn't you."

"Yes." Harry replied through his teeth,

"Alright, alright, I didn't mean anything by it! Ron's in town by the way, stop by the Burrow before you go home." Harry shook his head quickly.

"Can't." He muttered.

"You haven't seen him in years…he understands…"

"Leave it Fred or you're going to have the worst time flying your broom." Harry whispered threateningly before taking off. The Weasley twin sent a look up to his brother.

"What do you suggest?" He asked, George pulled up the extendable ear and descended swiftly.

"Plan 101: Get Harry laid."

"He's going to kill us." Fred said laughing softly.

"That's a risk we will just have to take." Fred replied dramatically putting his hand to his forehead.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Oliver wood yelled. The twins laughed before taking off.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R!**

**Hmmm...Wonder what's going to happen next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Just a bunch of Swearing, nothing much really...yet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter XD

**AN:** OK, sorry bout the wait...noth that this story has picked up man followers yet, but yeah, anyway, (thanks to those who do like it..so far XD) anyway, yeah. enjoy!

**R&R**

* * *

"All right. Showers everyone, remember, we have a good three weeks and then our first game is against the hardest team in our league!" Oliver barked tossing the Quaffel to Terry Boot. 

"Work on you're aim." He said. Terry nodded.

"Well Draco, nicely done, you at least didn't cause too much of a ruckus on the team." Wood said as he landed next to the Slytherin. The Blond was fuming.

"I am this close to cursing the first person I see. I suggest you leave me alone." Draco snarled taking his broom and storming off to the showers. Oliver swung his gaze over to Harry who had just landed just as sweaty as everyone else. He went to open his mouth.

"Don't say a word Wood." Harry cut him off and following the Slytherin. Oliver shut his mouth. Fuck.

"What did I miss?" he asked himself trying to think back duyring the practice, they certaintly didn't really go at each other...much...

"Fred, George." He suddenly called before either of them could sneak off and leave.

"Ah Damn, he saw!" He heard George groan. Oliver rolled his eyes and beckoned them over.

"You two are going to be my eyes and ears. I want to know down to every time either has to piss what they are up to." He said,

"Oh, You mean we get to _spy_ on our fellow teammates?" Fred asked gleefully

"Yes…I mean no! I just don't want them to kill each other."

"Well they both have sticks up their arses for sure." George said thoughtfully.

"Be careful, I don't want either of two hurt you either, then I'll be hurt and we won't be able to beat the Grindjacks!" Oliver covered his face dramatically.

"Don't worry. Harry hasn't been himself since Hermione died…" George said softly.

"I know…which is one reason why I asked him to be seeker, I never thought he'd give it up!" Oliver said angrily.

"Oh is that why Draco was playing." George said,

"I thought I told you why." Fred said,

"Sorry, wasn't listening then."

"So you'll do it?" Oliver asked breaking off the Twin's argument.

"Of course." They both said in unison.

"Oh Good." Wood sighed with relief heading off to his office before he hit the showers himself.

"Well Fred, Shall we get started?" George asked,

"Yep." Replied his brother with a smile. They started towards the locker room suddenly hearing an explosion of noise and yells.

"You know, I didn't think we would have to keep them from killing each right away." Fred whistled before they ran off to find out what happened.

"Would you stop. Potter. Just stop it—I don't give a fuck about you right now!" Draco Malfoy roared his wand drawn pointing it at Harry's chest, his free hand clutching the towel around his waist. His back was pressed against the wall and was under a spell to keep him there.

"Pouncy git, I haven't done a thing to you." Snarled the raven-haired man, his own wand drawn, the three other guys had practically fled to the other side of the locker room trying to get as far away from the wizards as possible.

"Haven't done a thing to me?! Would you like to rethink that fucking statement for once. It's taken me fucking years to put my life together—I don't want it get ruined by the likes of you!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Mates." Fred entered the room. Harry dropped his wand and stormed from the shower. Draco slid down the wall. George leant a hand down and help the blond up. Draco eyed the hand before grabbing it. He tightened the towel tighter around his waist.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem. It's kinda weird having to tell you of all people to relax after one of your fights, usually we'd tell _him _that., before trying to find you and hex the living daylights out of you" George said watching Fred go off to find the hero.

"Yeah, I know." Draco replied ruefully,

"So…what happened?" George ventured. Draco didn't respond.

"I need to go home." He finally said, then, "How's Ron?' He asked

"Limping around as usual. Wait. When have you seen Ron?" George asked suddenly,

"Met him outside of Gringotts, he was with Bill…right?" Draco inquired,

"Yeah, Bill works their." George replied slightly dazed, after the war everyone who had been part of the last battle went their separate ways, unless they had families, which Draco and Harry didn't. But how Draco had known about his own family…

"You're purebloods, my father showed me a family tree when I was younger how…how we were related as odd as that sounds." Draco explained noticing the confused look.

"Ah. Well, he's fine…Harry hasn't seen him since the end of the war." George said watching Draco's reaction. The Blond stiffened at Harry's name.

"No wonder he's such a Bastard." He muttered before leaving the area finding his clothes. Fred came up to his brother looking white as a sheet.

"You ok there?" George asked. Fred shook his head.

"Never get Harry mad." Fred said softly.

"Sit. Explain." George ordered. He had never seen his brother so frightened in his life. Even during the war, when there were actually things to be afraid of.

"He…he just exploded. I don't know what Draco said to him, but he just went off, as if he hasn't blamed himself enough as it is. He started about Hermione, then Ginny and Ron getting hurt, then Remus dying." Fred voice dropped to a whisper.

"Well…this may be a bit harder then we thought." George said finally

"Plan B: Get Harry's heart back, Use Draco."

Fred looked at him rubbing his face, he had finally gained back his color and bounced up,

"Draco? But that's who Harry's always provoking…ooooh" He suddenly said.

"Draco saw Ron at Gringotts, he actually asked how he was doing, imagine, all I remember was that git scorning us from our hair to our family and now he asked how everyone is."

"Weird. Well…we're going to need help. Lots of help. Should we ask our dear Ronnikens for his skill of strategic planning?"

"Of course!" Fred said enthusiastically.

* * *

"I'm not _pouncy_. Fucking Bastard." Draco muttered fumbling with the key's into his flat and slamming the door angrily. He had told Harry in the beginning not to screw with during the practice. And what did Harry do? Fucking screwed with him! Draco paced the living room. He couldn't think straight he was still so angry. Prat. Bastard. Fucking hypocrite. Idiot. Daft. Miserable. Lonely. Draco clutched his wand. He wasn't the only to loose friends and family in the war! Blaise, Pansy, Snape (who had taken him in as Guardian) His mother… 

"Maybe I should just leave the team…" He thought out loud. Wood would kill him, but if that meant to get away from Potter…He cursed again. Why now of all times would he have to meet up with the raven-haired man? His body ached from the practice and looked over to the clock, it wasn't even noon yet. He needed a nice long soak in a bath…

_

* * *

_

_Flashback to Fred and Harry's conversation_

"Harry, honestly, what's got your wand so knotted?" Fred asked coming up behind the cursing Gryffindor.

"Nothing." Was the snapped reply.

"Yeah, right.: Fred commented continuing to follow him.

"With you, nothing is ever alright, at least not until you spill the beans, as much as I would like to, I can't read minds!"

"Of course nothing never alright with me! I'm the boy who fucking lived. With that fucking title I get the fucking baggage!" Harry roared turning around and glaring at Fred.

"So why did you give up the seeker position?" Fred asked daringly knowing he was walking a very fine line that could easily land him in the hospital.

"Because." Was Harry final reply.

"Harry…"

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE WASN'T FUCKING ENOUGH…I COULDN'T SAVE HERMIONE, COULDN'T KEEP GINNY OR RON FROM GETTING HURT!—Remus…Fuck—" Harry was yelling now at the top of his voice before trailing off miserbly.

"It was a war…You were up against the most powerful wizard in the entire world!" Fred exclaimed.

"I couldn't stop him at first—"

"He was with you to the end you know." Fred started slowly, the grin had faded off his face as he watched Harry apprehensively. The man was leaning against a wall arms crossed, he wouldn't look at him.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Harry snarled finally.

"Fighting with him certainly doesn't help pay him back for all that he did do. I was there to Harry. I saw, I watched—"

"Fred. Stop talking." Harry looked up once a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Fred took a step back but Harry didn't advance, he turned on his heel and walked away. The Weasley ran his hands back through his hair down his face.

"Heavenly Morgana we're going to have a rough time with this…" Harry scared him silly and he slowly turned and went back into the locker room.

_End flashback_

* * *

"Ronnikens! Our dearest and most beloved brother!" George exclaimed grabbing the tall lanky man around the chest hugging him exuberantly 

"Ack! Let go let go!!" Ron choked out,

"But we've missed so bloody much!" Fred said laughing. Ron struggled back.

"Fred George! Leave your brother alone—I have dinner ready!" Mrs. Weasley called out,

"Oh and it's nice to see you too mum." Fred muttered.

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet Ronnikens, we have a proposition."

"After diner you two—I'm near famished—And would you let go o' me!!"

* * *

"So what do you need?" Ron asked after dinner was over he was leaning back watching the look pass from Fred and sthen lide to George. It was a look that meant they were planning something, something that would involve him. 

"We, my dear bother, are in sore need of your help with dealing with a certain wizard."

"Who?" Ron asked, but as his brother exchanged looks once more, he exhaled slowly.

"Look, I can't…last time we tried to talk…"

"Wood asked him to be Seeker for his team, but he declined giving the position to Draco." Fred said,

"Oh bloody hell…Did Oliver keep him on reserves?" Ron asked rubbing his temples.

"Have you ever_ not_ heard of Wood to keep on a reserve Seeker?"

"No. And what do you want me to do? He won't talk to me!" Ron tried wanting to get out of the situation.

"Well, our devious, scheming, strategic planning Ronald, you will help us get Harry and Draco together."

"WHAT?!"

Fred waited, George looked at his watch as Ron's explosion subsided.

"Done?" Fred asked. Ron stared at them,

"Why would I ever want to do that, Sure Draco isn't so bad now…but…"

"Harry has fallen into one of the deepest depression's I have ever had to see, and the only one who had ever invoked more then just anger from him, is that blond Slytherin." George concluded. Ron opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again before having to close it.

"Bloody Hell…I think you're right…" He said finally.

"So…?" George prompted.

"It's time I paid my best mate a visit." Ron said looking up at Fred and George with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**Soooo...yeah...I'm still really shaking on the stroy so far, let me know, (u can honestly tell me it sucks, i dpn't mind, it'll just make me try harder XD, but don't be to harsh XD)**

**LOL, hope u enjoyed nonetheless**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Nothing yet, some swearing, but this will be SLASH, meaning boyxboy, so yeah

**AN:** Ok..yeah, I know this cameout rather quickly, well, I wrote two chapter together

**R&R (please? )**

* * *

"If you three don't start playing like the Chaser's I know you are, you are going to be in a world of pain!" Wood roared to the Chasers spinning on his broom and whacking Quaffel safely from the goal area. 

"Sorry!" Terry yelled in turn.

"Draco—Break, Harry play." Wood turned slightly jerking his head to the stands so Draco could break for the moment for Harry to hone his own skill. Draco sighed,

"Thank Merlin." He said rolling his shoulders back and headed slightly away from the field to stay out of the player's way. He let the snitch go and saw the raven-haired man look up at him, stare, glare then zoom away. The Blond bit his tongue from shouting out an insult and watched. The sun was hot and the sweat on his skin glistened and made the uniform stick uncomfortably to his body. Closing his eyes and relaxed on the broom. Three straight days of practices left Draco to exhaustion, the arguments with Harry had grown to monumental statuettes and usually the twins were the only one's to keep them at bay with their antics.

"Wood, team break?" Fred hollered.

"No!" Was the shouted reply.

"Aw, come on Oliver we have a special guest showing up!" George whined.

"Unless it's you mother then no break!"

"What about their brother?" Draco recognized the voice and looked down on the ground. The lanky man stood, one hand in his pocket, the other shielding his eyes as he looked up.

"Malfoy! Stray bludger!" Someone shouted from below him, then, "Harry—what the hell are you—"

Draco went to roll away when a blur came out of nowhere, there was a deafening crack, and the bludger went hurtling away.

"I knew you would've made a fair Beater Harry!" Wood called over grinning broadly. Harry tossed the beater's club back to Fred.

"Harry, if you already have noticed, we brought a guest for you." Said the red-head cheekily.

"I already told you…I can't talk to him." Snarled the raven-headed man.

"That's too bad. He wants to talk to you. It's been three years Harry." Fred replied and before Harry could protest he was man handled by both the twins.

Draco blinked back his surprise, his brain still trying to contemplate what just happened.

"Why did he just do that?" He asked to Wood who was capturing the bludger and binding them before practice resumed.

"Don't know, but it's better then letting you're face get smashed in." Was the Captains reply almost gleefully.

* * *

"You know mate, you can owl me once in a while." Ron said as Harry was thrust in front of him. The jade eyes threw his brothers a glare before turning back on him. General fear flashed through the eyes and both Fred and George disappeared for them to have some 'privacy'. 

"Hey Ron." Cam Harry's thick reply, then, "I'm sorry…I just…I never…"

"Shut it or I'm going to have to hex you." Ron said, "It's been three years Harry, She wouldn't want you to be like this."

Harry nodded slowly, but kept his eyes adverted, his hands moving nervous to his pockets as he followed Ron away from the field for a more private conversation.

"So, Harry, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Came the defensive reply,

"Leaving me, after Hermione died, You think I would blame you for something like that?" Ron asked. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it glaring at the ground looking as if he wanted nothing more then sink in a hole.

"I don't know what would happen." Harry finally said.

"Loyal to a fault, Typical Gryffindor and typical Weasley." Ron recited, before thumping Harry on the head, "Stop being so thick mate."

"I'm not being thick." Harry snapped, then regretting it, apologized.

"Sorry, having a rough time with the team." he muttered, "Havn't been able to have a normal play since 'perfection' flew onto the scene." he muttered. Ron glanced around and narrowed his eyes wondering what cards he could play safely, he knawed his lip,

"Mate, you have never been one to roll over and let Draco have his way." Ron said finally.

"He wanted the position more then me." Harry replied quickly, hhis eyes darted to Ron's then flicked upward where Draco was talking with Oliver Wood, possibly about helping him improve.

"It never mattered what he wanted," Ron pressed. They were all playing dangerous game.

"I know that but he…" Harry trailed off suddenly looking like the awkward teenager before he had killed Voldermort.

"He saved you're arse that's what he did." Ron tempted ignoring the large winks he knew both his brothers were passing to each other as they listening in on the conversation with their new set of Extendable Ears.

"I know what he did alright!" Harry growled out, but more in healthy frustration then deadly anger.

"You should talk to him sometime." Ron urged.

"He'd curse me before I even got a chance to talk to him." Harry muttered.

"Mate…he'd—"

"Ron we're done talking about Draco, How have you been?" Harry said suddenly changing the subject. Ron smiled brightly,

"Better now that my best mate is back." He replied. Harry shook his head passing a soft smile his friends general direction.

"Hey—You two I have a practice to run!! You two can't dwadle around like ninnies all you want after practice!! That means you too Harry!!" Wood roared from the Keepers goal in an annoyed fashion.

"Hey, Harry, come over for dinner, mum's making her best." Ron said suddenly grabbing the arm before Harry could flee. He watched the jade eyes go wide and he looked like he was going to refuse,

"Please Harry, everyone misses seeing you." Ron finally said. Harry nodded before taking off to the sky. Ron exhaled slowly and shakily, he looked around and Fred and George popped out of nowhere,

"Never. Ever let me do that again." He said.

"Well, at least he didn't murder you and he didn't run away!" Fred said brightly.

"Thank you, glad you two were scared for my well-being." Ron muttered, then sighed, "You two are bordering on the insane, I honestly don't see him hooking up with Draco…how do you know he's even gay?"

"Oh…er…that would be telling…" Fred said almost uncomfortably. Almost. Ron's mouth dropped.

"You didn't." he whispered.

"We…well…Yes." George finally said grinning at the flabbergasted expression across Ron's face.

"It was only once before the war really started, then he told us we weren't his kink, the nerve of him!" Fred scoffed, making a face, "Not his kink, honestly, we're _twins_, honestly how much kinkier can you get?"

"Oh Merlin...that's just way too much information that neither of you should have indulged to me…I think…I need to go home…" Ron said putting his hand on his heart as if threatening to pass out from shock.

"See you tonight Ronnikins! Our great strategic planning brother!" They laughed as Ron ambled off muttering obsentites.

"FRED and GEORGE WEASLEY!!"

"Alright Oliver—Don't get your broom in a knot we're—oh shit!" Fred laughed as Oliver came at both of them with their beater clubs and angry maniac gleam in his eyes.

"Alright! Alright! We can't play if you don't give back our clubs!!! And you can't beat us with them either!!!" Oliver had finally calmed down enough to give them back their clubs.

Fred and George passed him on their brooms they passed each other a smirk, which Draco's quick eye's caught. He narrowed his eyes. They were so up to something.

"Weasley's." He muttered under his breath in annoyance.

* * *

"Welcome back to our humble abode!" Fred said loudly for everyone to hear in the household which involved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Ginny, George and Ron. Harry swallowed. 

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Oh Harry, dear! My you look peaky! Come in, Come in! I do hope Oliver Wood isn't working you too hard...my, my…It's been to long!" A sobbing Molly Weasley came up wrapping him around in a motherly hug. The raven-haired man tried to give a soothing spat on the back.

"It's ok Molly…I'm fine.." He choked out.

"Mum! You can't kill him, honestly don't squeeze to hard!" Ginny had bounded out of nowhere, smiling at Harry gently. She had lost her edge after the war and began acting more like the Weasely mother, but none of the Weasley brothers would ever admit that because she could easily beat them up still.

"Ginny…" he stared.

"I don't want to hear another word, come on, we have dinner set." The young woman said.

"Well don't stand their like a wallflower move it!" Ron said clapping Harry on the back like old times. The Gryffindor couldn't believe this was happening.

"Er….Alright…" he managed and followed Ron through the familiar house. There were newer decorations covering the old flower prints that he had remembered. They were remodeling, Harry thought with a soft smile.

**

* * *

**

**Four years earlier**

"_One last raid. One last Horcrux." Draco proclaimed sitting over a large map his wand in his hand. Harry looked over at him._

_"It's almost over." He said with a smile._

"_Almost. Don't die, the whole wizardry world is counting on that you stay alive." Drawled the Slytherin with a quirk of smile._

_"Ah, my adoring public." Sighed the raven-haired teen, not even considered an adult yet._

_"And I thought I was conceited." Muttered the Slytherin sitting up and looking out the small window in the house they were using as their break point. _

_"You know me Draco, always _loved_ the limelight"_

"_Oye, lovebirds, we have a war to finish!" Fred popped his head in,_

_"We were…" Harry started._

"_Don't want to know. Not yet at least!" Fred said, "Need to concentrate you know, trying not to killed and all that."_

_"Don't talk like that." Harry muttered. _

"_Hey. We're going to be fine." Draco said standing up and stretching _

_"We have you, remember, the second most powerful wizard in the world." He continued flashing Harry a smile._

_"Stop reminding me!" bemoaned the Gryffindor rubbing his eyes, then his scar trying to get rid of the constant burn._

"_Here, drink this, I made it for your scar, it'll block most of Voldermorts images if you do you're Occulamancy right."_

"_I always do my Occulancmy right!!" Harry growled, but grabbed the vile of potions anyway._

"_Right…"Came Draco muttered reply. Fred had left them once more and Harry looked over at Draco._

"_Hey Draco." He started, The Slytherin looked back at him,_

"_Yeah?" he asked. Harry looked away then shook his head._

_"Nevermind." He whispered. _

"_Nah-ah, no you don't. tell me now so you can focus later, I know you can't do shit if you aren't focusing." Draco had grabbed his wrist. Harry swallowed and adverted his eyes._

_"Hey, Nerve's of Steel, can't go all meek on me now." Draco said, putting a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at him, "What's wrong?" he asked. Harry opened his mouth,_

_"They've started again!!! Both of you need to get down here NOW!!" Someone roared from down the stairs again. Harry jolted away,_

_"Come one Draco." He finally said. _

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Before I forget, if I misspell something, please let me right away!! I'm lazy and doing research is well...I'm lazy, so yeah, if I misspell a word (that is important to the story like Qudditch terms or something like that) just let me know, and I'lll fix it, just don't mean about it XD**

**Oh, and the plot thickens XD I'm sorta getting a handle on this story, i wasn't sure at first where I was going with it, but now i think i got it..maybe XD If it peters out like halfway through you'll have to cyber slap me, just forwarning, you never know, like I said in my first chapter a lot of my fanfics are hit/miss situations XD **

**R&R anyway **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I would just like to tell anybody whose hasn't been reading up here that i do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Swearing XD nothing really awesome just yet

**AN:**Oooooo K Yes, the italized long parts are clips from the past, incase nobody figured that out, they will be in sequence except for one part, which I haven't written yet So yeah. lets see anything else i should tell u...If any one is confused, please let me know i can't read minds...espically over only a internet connection (I can't read minds normally..not that i would want too XD) **But yeah. please ASK ME **I have no trouble answering questions and fixing things that don't make sense

oh and:** R&R**

* * *

Draco stared at his ceiling wondering what had brought on that memory. He curled down his side and stared at the clock. It was almost six thirty._ Might as well get up_, he thought to himself. Slowly Draco drew himself from the blankets of warmth into the chilly room. Shivering he hurried off to the bathroom for nice hot shower. Practice was going to be brutal. As usual. Draco tried to forget the memory, but like all bothersome things on one's mind, it wouldn't leave him alone. 

_**Flashback**_

_"Don't you dare quit now Potter!" He roared disarming a Death Eater, then binding him. He could see the Gryffindor had been bogged down with Death Eaters, and Voldermort himself was easily advancing. _

_"Next time there's a war, not putting my life in your hands." He growled attacking the Death who had raised his wand behind the Gryffindor._

_"Thanks I'll remember that." He barely managed to hear Harry yell back. _

"Fuck." Draco whispered running is face under the hot water and quickly finished off cleaninga up and dressing. Four years since the end of the war, sure he had thought about it before, but he never had to face _him_.Espically with what had happened after Voldermort was finally killed. What Harry had done to him. Draco curled his figners more tightly around door handle in anger at the thought. Walking out of his bathroom and coming around the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, Ronald Weasley sat on his couch eyeing a muggle controller to a video game with piqued interest.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd be done soon." Said the Weasely with a disarming smile.

"How did you get in?" Draco asked shaking off his initial shock and instead glared at the red-head.

"Front door was unlocked." Replied the Weasley flippantly.

"Right. I always lock it and I have a ward stronger then most Gringotts vaults around this house,howdid you get in?" Draco asked again,

"Remember who I have as brothers." Ron finally replied grinning, "They know how to _get into_ most Grindgotts vaults."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course. Fred and George." He muttered angrily.

"So what do you want? I have practice in an hour, and if I'm late Oliver is going to kill me, I'm sure you remember how he's like."

"Yeah, bring me a cuppa tea and I'll tell you why I'm here." Draco snorted.

"Commanding aren't you, just because you were the top strategic general shouldn't mean anything now." He muttered but went to get some tea nonetheless. Within moments he handed a cup to the red-head and sat down crossing his legs and fiddling with the cup. He knew this was about Harry.

"What do you want?" He finally asked.

"It's not what I want." Ron started, "But what you want," Started the red-head.

"Weasley, you have no idea what I want." Draco said evenly.

"Oh don't start with surnames Draco." Ron sat up with a flick of a smile, "Why don't you ever visit, mum talks about you constantly you know."

Draco looked up, "She does?" He asked softly,

"Yeah, 'Her dear little blond' as she favorably calls you whenever someone brings up The War in our house, and how 'He was such a wonderful boy, I wish he could visit' and then she would cry all over my now cloaks."

"You know Ron, I feel as if you're just jerking me around." Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"Nah, at least not at this." Replied the red-head.

"She says that?" Draco asked again disbelieving. Years during school he had been rotten to every one of the Weasely kids he had a chance to meet and everyone associated with the Weasley's, aka Harry and Hermione and any other Gryffindor.

"She…er…well, she has a whole stack of knitted pullovers for you at the house, she makes one every year now, one for Harry too." Ron added as an afterthought watching Draco's reaction.

"But anyway, we were talking about what you wanted." Ron said brightly. The Slytherin looked so dazed at the information Ron would have snickered. Would have.

"I don't know what I want." Draco said suddenly. His eyes grazed around the room, landing on the clock.

"I'm late!" He suddenly said bolting up, then "Lock the door when you leave!" Before he apparated without a second thought. Ron looked around the small flat.

"You both owe me, and you better get going to or Oliver is going to kill you guys."

"Oh Ron, you know how much we love you!" Fred yelled into the house.

"Right." Ron muttered sighing hearing the apparating pops from his brothers. He glanced once more around the house and left locking the door behind him.

* * *

"When I get my hands on you Potter I'm going to murder you!" Draco roared jumping from his broom as he landed, hastily putting it up in a holder. 

"Would you stop calling me that!" The other man yelled back suddenly causing Draco to jump in surprise. He turned on Harry slowly.

"Calling you what?" He hissed.

"My surname! Stop fucking calling me that! I'm Harry, I've been Harry, I've _always_ been Harry! Stop acting like—"

"What, _Harry_? Like I meant a fucking thing to you?" Spat Draco. The raven-haired man opened his mouth before snapping his jaws closed in anger.The silence was just as painful as the first time Harry had done this to him, if not more. The Blonds stance softened in defeat;

"That's what I thought." Draco said softly before turning around and heading towards the Qudditch field once more, grabbing his broom along the way.

Harry took a step forward but two rough hands pulled him back.

"You're as articulate as ever." Fred said in amusement.

"Shut-up and let go." Harry snapped moodily, then; "I know you two listened to my conversation with Ron." Harry said motioning George to come out of hiding.

"Damn, you're getting way to good at detecting these new Un-Detectable Wares." The twin muttered.

"Let him cool his jets." George offered.

"It apparently doesn't matter what I do now." Harry replied acidly, "I obviously can't do anything right involving my own social life." He continued, his voice growing darker with his own anger.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Come on, You're coming home with us—"

"I'm not—"

"Can-it, Weasley's don't like getting 'No' for an answer." George cut him off as they bodily hauled Harry up from the bench he had thrown himself on after Draco had stormed off.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gone. Hermione?" _

"_Harry…please…"_

_"Stop it. Leave me alone!" The boy roared curling up as tears ran done his face._

"_Ron and Ginny...Critical condition. Remus…dead…" _

_"Stop pushing me away!"_

"_I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I never have." The tears were burning and tasted of salt. _

_I killed…I killed… The chanting mantra was now almost screaming in his mind. _

"_I'm not going to be pushed away after all this." Came the desperate voice._

_"WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Harry screamed, finally bringing his head up only to meet angry and startled silver-chipped eyes. The other boy, just as bloody and beaten-looking as himself took a step back, cold anger and betrayel flooding the eyes, his face becom rigid with the emotions. _

_"Fine. You want that?" He asked in deadly hushed tone, "You can have it." He contiued with a choked out snarl before fleeing the room. He was gone. Just like everyone else had. Gone._

"Harry? Are you alright dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked from across the table. Harry jolted his head up, the startled look he received in turn made him cast his eyes down once more.

"Fine…" he muttered softly. Fred looked over at Ron who just made a noncommittal noise and shrugged.

"Harry, do you want to talk about it?" Molly asked in a worried tone.

"It wouldn't be for good table conversation." Harry tried lightly, "And any way's, it's nothing. I need to get home." He managed.

"Food was wonderful by the way, I always forget to mention that." Harry said before he got up.

"It was nothing." She returned kindly. Harry nodded silently and grabbed his cloak.

"Hey Harry, wait for me mate." Ron said suddenly bolting up from his chair and following Harry out t the front door.

"What Ron?" He asked lightly looking for his keys for his house.

"Making sure you're alright." His friend replied softly.

"Am I never not?"

"Is that a dumb question, because yes, you _are_ never alright." Ron stated boldly. He ignored the glare that Harry sent him.

"I pushed him away you know…" Harry's whisper was almost inaudible.

"Who?" Ron inquired.

"Who else? After all that he did do…after I heard about…the deaths…I…"

"You pushed everyone away after that." Ron said in a tone of understanding.

"But him…we had a…" he muttered, bitterly swearing to himself. Ron looked away knowing he wouldn't get any more information from his friend, not that he would now that he knew almost the full state of the situation from Harry's half-confession.

"See you later Ron." Harry said quietly before stepping outside to apparate. Ron only nodded with a sigh.

"See you soon."

* * *

Draco was in the air for another two hours, Oliver sat watching him from his office window. When the Blond finally did come in for a shower, Oliver called him over. 

"What happened now?" He asked.

"Nothing." Was the sharp reply.

"You're lying gets you nowhere." Oliver replied in turn motioning him to sit down.

"Nothing happened Oliver. I was just—"

"Venting." Wood filled in for him.

"_Practicing_" Was Draco's reply.

"With what, you were flying around like crazy, and I knew you weren't chasing snitches, I have them all here in a box." Oliver said motioning to a his left.

"It doesn't matter, I can fly in the Qudditch field even after practice." Draco spat in annoyance. He was tired, sweaty and utterly pissed off.

"Look, this whole business with Harry, I can't have you both causing friction like this. It's bad for the team."

"Tell _him _that." Draco snarled

"What happened, I heard you two were on better terms." Oliver said only knowing what Fred and George had told him.Draco stared at him in astonishment then let a soft mocking laughing out,

"That was during the war, afterwards…he never came back to being Harry." The Slytherin muttered finally, looking down at his hands. _

* * *

_

**TBC**

**AN: Sooooo...yeah...Everything OK with all you guys? Confused yet? I hope not_ too_ confused!**

**R&R (It'll make me feel good, and you always want ur writers to feel good )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** It's all JK Rowling's, not mine

**Warning:** Er...use of the F word...a lot...as usual XD And of course hints of Harry/Draco XD

**AN:** Yeah..I know it's kinda ansgty...more like drama...they're all such drama queens XD oh well..such is life.

**R&R**

* * *

"We are this close to winning this game, if any one of you slip up.." Oliver trailed off dangerously eyeing the haggard looking teammates. They were up against the toughest team in their league. Grindjacks. And of course, it was their first game. 

"You know Wood, you act as if we already didn't know that." Fred called out laughing. Oliver threw him a glare.

"Fred don't start with me!" He stated. They heard a whistle as he nodded towards the opening.

"Draco. Snitch."

"Yeah, Draco, remember the snitch is your friend you want to catch the snitch." George mocked Oliver with a laugh.

"You two are horrible." The Blond growled trying to keep a hold on his own nerves. The first half had been long, five hours. In fact that was the only reason they had called a break.

"Draco."

The Blond stopped and turned, Harry stood waiting for him, arms cross, but fully clothed in maroon and white uniform, just in case.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Can you do this?" The raven-haired man asked softly suddenly looking up at him.

"Of course I can." Draco snapped.

"Watch out for their Beaters then," And before Draco could respond Harry left with a scowl.

"You usually respond to a warning with a 'Thank You'" George teased next to him.

"Why, I already knew that." Draco said defensively

"I think I would classify this as a 'It was the thought that counts' Sort of situation."

"Oh shut up." Draco said in exasperation.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or is that a hint of frustration of _another_ kind." Fred asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Before Draco could retort they heard Oliver bellowing for them.

"You're both dead." Draco hissed storming from the locker room and back out to rain. Of course the first game had to be raining, there was a decent turn out including Ron Weasley, and several other Weasley's, like_ all_ of them.

"Eyes open everyone." Wood said loudly enough for everyone to hear. The whistle was heard and Draco shot up into the pounding rain. A streak of blue and yellow came out of nowhere and he had to duck away feeling the wind of a club sailing over his head.

"Cheater." He snarled and twisted away shaking his head to clear his eyes from the rain water. It didn't help much. Then he saw it. The game could be over within moments! Adrenaline pumping he dived after it.

"DRACO!" Someone screamed and jerking with surprise pulling up on impulse he watched as a bludger came sailing underneath him where he would have been seconds later.

"Those filthy bastards!" Fred roared whacking the bludger away.

"You OK Draco?" George called equally pissed.

"Fine. Did you yell?" He asked his eyes darting around the arena for another sign of the snitch that had disappeared. He asked.

"No that was Harr—FUCK persistent blighters these people are!" George cursed darting forward as another bludger threatened their Chaser Vincent.

"Snitch—DRACO! Get your bloody arse moving!" Wood yelled. Draco jolted slightly before he flew out to hover more above the game his thoughts still reeling, that was the second time Harry had saved him from a very painful hit and possibly his death. Draco growled, his focus was slowly losing, he either had to get the snitch now or he'd lose the game for the team.

"Lazing about up here?" He heard someone hale. It was the other seeker, Draco didn't respond. Instead, he glanced around the arena keeping his eyes open for any sign for the gold orb. Years of playing against Harry taught him taunting never helped. Fuck. Harry, Harry, Harry. The rain was finally easing. His team scored twice more--there it was, nearest to the stands.He took off afterit. With the wind whistling in his ear's he saw it dart to the side, jerking his broom the chase was on. The other seeker was quick to follow, something grabbed the back end of his broom and it tugged him backwards.

"Bastard." He snarled, kicking out a booted foot. It caught the fingers and he heard an enraged yell. Now able to fly more freely he raked his eyes to the spot the snitch was. It had just disappeared to his left and he twisted his broom cutting off a blue and yellow chaser who cursed. The Snitch danced at ground level and he urged his broom faster. Then he saw it. Another bludger bearing down his path.

"DAMN IT WEASLEY'S DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!!!!" He roared and dared a roll with the ground so close. He didn't hear an answering reply but saw the maroon coming from his right. It was so close he could almost taste the victory. Throwing out his right hand he strained forward, just a bit more—

A deafening roar erupted around the stands and he pulled back jerking his broom with him so he shot straight into the air, the Snitch clutched tightly in his hand. Wood came out of nowhere grabbing him around the neck.

"You actually did it!!" He guffawed loudly in a amazement. Draco only smirked.

"Of course I did!" Draco said back almost indignantly.

"Sorry bout the last bludger!" Fred apologized with a laugh.

"You better be!" Draco growled as they finally lowered themselves to the ground and making it to the locker room. Draco turned to see Harry hanging out behind them his back to a wall and anger swept through his entire system.

"You!" He yelled detangling himself from the celebrating team.

"Oh shit." He heard George say, or maybe it was Fred. A hand grabbed his arm but he ripped it from the grip.

"What did I do now?!" Harry asked surprised.

"You—Stop jerking me around! I don't need you!" He roared now right in front of Harry his finger prodding his chest hard.

"I'm trying…No, You know what, fine, go and think that I'm still jerking you around--Apprently it doesn't matter if I am or not!!" The Gryffindor spat back.

"You _bastard_! Do you have any idea what you're** still** doing to me?!" Draco yelled.

"Still?" Harry asked taken aback, almost hope in his voice. A feral growl ripped through Draco's throat and he raised his fist. He never resorted to physical violence, but his fist landed hard on the side of Harry's face.

"YES STILL!!!" He shrieked trying to raise his fist again but arms grabbed him around the chest and yanked him back.

"I HATE YOU—I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE…I fucking hate you…." Draco tore himself from whoever had him around the chest and staggered away, one hand clutching his face. Harry sagged against the wall touching his face tenderly. He shook his head slightly and steadied himself against the wall.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked in a croaked voice.

"Leave him alone, Jeeze, he did land a nice one…" George said pushing his face to the side to look at the damage.

"What happened?!" Ron asked pushing Oliver out of the way to see Harry against the wall, a large shiner forming on his cheek and under his eye.

"Draco got mad." Fred explained.

"And he _punched_ him?"

"Draco got_**really** _mad." Fred continued with a soft whistle. Ron growled in frustration.

"Go sit down Harry and get a medi witch." he said before having Terry Boot point him in the direction in which Draco ran off too. Within moment he found the blond sitting on the grass, his back up against the keepers pole. His eyes were trained almost listlessly to the sky.

"Go away and leave me to die." He said dramatically. Ron sat down beside him.

"You know, you left a nice shiner on his face." The Slytherin rolled his head to glare at him but the shrugged impassively.

"I don't care."

"Apparently you do."

"Fuck off."

"You are the second most thick headed person I have ever met." Ron muttered in annoyance.

"Who's the first?" Draco asked.

"Harry." Retorted the red-head.

"Fuck him." Came Draco's response. Ron went silent.

"So, what did he do now?" He asked. Draco stiffened and he leaned up to tear his pads off his legs.

"I don't need his fucking help. I never have. And if now he thinks he can make for lost time then he sorely mistaken!" He started, "And besides, I saw the first bludger, I was prepared to roll away, he didn't need to pull his hero crap on me. Damn it. I don't want this. Not…fucking…again…" Draco whispered as he buried his head in his knees.

* * *

Over at the locker room George helped Harry sit down. 

"All I wanted to do was to help him—Why does have to fucking blow up at me like that?!" He asked snarling slightly, "Fuck…I'm trying...what more does he want!?"

"Well, what would you want in his position." George asked warning Oliver to stay out of as the captain began making his way over. Harry looked up at him.

"He hates me…fuck…I don't know…I…"

"I'm going to hit you so hard with this beater club if you don't know what you have to do already!" Fred said in exasperation.

"Then TELL ME!" Harry roared in frustration putting his face in his hands.

"Calm down." George said glaring at his brother, while setting a hand on Harry's back gently.

"Come let get you fixed up and we'll _chat_ somewhere a bit more comfortable."

* * *

"So how did we manage to win with all that shit going on in the back scenes?" Vincent asked putting on his clothes. 

"I think it's fear of Wood." Terry replied hearing the noncommittally agreement from the third chaser.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" All three of them flinched physically.

"Yeah…defiantly fear of Wood…" Terry muttered.

* * *

**TBC**

**So, yeah...This story will have an happy ending, just to let you all know. I just havne't gotten to the happy part, see, this is my list:**

**recognition, denial, hate, denial, mad love making, denial, mad love making, cuddling happy ending Yeah..something like that..or maybe not, You'll see **

**R&R!!!**

**Please?**

**Pretty please? I'll make the love scene frieken _hot_ but u know..I have get reviews first ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** You should all know the drill..honestly...XD

**Warning:** **SLASH!** you know, the mad lovemaking part XD

**AN:** OK...sorry about this...I was working on two chapters at once, so this took a bit more time then usual. Hope u enjoy! Let me know what you think!!

**R&R**

* * *

"What am I supposed to say?! 'Hey you really hate me now, lets go back to being madly in love'" Harry snapped as Fred pushed him to the door. 

"Well, you'll have to say something now that we're here." Fred said, it had been Ron's last idea before he had to head back to work, he promised that he would be back soon, but soon could usually roam from a three days to three months.

"No I don't!" George went and knocked on the door thrusting Harry forward and disappeared. The door jerked open and Draco clad in only silk pj bottoms stared at him for a second before curling his lip and slamming the door shut. Harry growled.

"Draco come on, can we please talk?" He asked knocking on the door, he heard the Fred and George snickering.

"No!" Came the loud reply. Harry tried again, but there was no answer. He sighed.

"Apparently he doesn't want to see me." He growled looking intently to where Fred and George were hidden. They weren't there. In fact he was very much a lone, he felt for his wand to apparate away but it was gone.

"I'm going to kill you two!" He snarled realizing they had taken his wand without him knowing. He turned towards the door again and leaned his head against it.

"Please…Draco…open up…" He asked, the silence that followed other then the chirps of the crickets was all that met his ears.

* * *

"Bastard. Coming to my house…" Draco muttered jerkily trying to get dinner ready for himself. He heard a muffled plea from his front door and stoutly refused it. 

"He thinks he just show up on some pity trip…fuck him." He proclaimed to the chicken being cooked in the oven. He stared at the clock, it was almost eight.

"And now I'm talking to some bloody dead chicken I'm going to eat.." he muttered to himself as he rubbed his face. Punching Potter felt _soooooo_ good. He felt horrible about it too, but the prat bloody deserved it. He deserved a lot more too.

"I hate this. Fucking hate this! I fucking hate how you're the cause of this!" He said yanking he breasts from the oven and checking if they were done. He finished up cooking the rest of his meal and ate in bitter silence. As he tossed a dish in the sink he heard a soft thud at his front door and then soft knock. Draco cursed inwardly but before his brain could stop his body he walked over to the door and opened it. The raven-haired man was sitting on his front step looking utterly pissed off, but when the opened the door, the Gryffindor stood with a flourish and stared at him.

"Why are you still here?" Draco asked waspishly. The Gryffindor glared at the ground.

"Twins took my wand. Left me here." Was what Draco could discern from the mumbling. The Blond gritted his teeth. He couldn't possibly leave him outside. He opened the door.

"Get you're bloody arse in here, it's going to be a cold night." He snapped. Harry hurried in,

"It's not my fault, they left me here, so don't blame me for this!" He suddenly said. Draco stiffened.

"Don't blame you for this, Don't fucking blame **_you_** for this?! Fuck I should of just left you outside." He hissed angrily storming towards his kitchen.

"What do you want to hear from me, Draco?" Harry asked following him into the pristine kitchen.

"What do you think?! I was fucking pushed away by the ONLY person I had EVER truly cared about—What do want me to fucking do?!?!" Draco turned on him raging, his eyes filled with anger. Harry took a step back, then bravely grabbed Draco's wrists as he replied with just as much anger,

"I lost my best friend. Others were hurt, Remus, the last person connecting me to my father was dead, how else was I supposed to react?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"Well for one you don't push the one's who did live who wanted to help—and second, you aren't the only one to lose loved ones! I lost friends, I lost family, and then…" Draco tore his wrists from Harry's hands, there were fresh tears threatening at his eyes, "And then I lost you." And he turned once more and left Harry in the kitchen. Draco didn't care what Harry did that night, as long as he didn't have to see him. To face him, to look at those brilliant jade eyes. He threw himself in his off-white comforter and hurriedly rolled up into burying his face in his pillow just wanting to scream and cry. He clutched the pillow let the scent roll over him as sleep jetted through his grieving mind.

_"Fuck Harry…what are doing…" Draco asked gasping lightly as something soft trailed over his a nipple and down his side, running to to the top of his thigh and teasinlgy back down and around the base of his hardening cock. _

_"Mmm…nothing…" Came the innocent reply. Draco snorted twisting his head to the side where Harry was,he could feel the hot heat radiating off the other boy._

_"Then why am I tied up and why do I have a…a…b-blindfold…" He barely managed, something teased along his line of his member a hot breath rolling over his twitching muscles. His body arched up at the contact. _

_"What is that?" he asked with a slight moan. Harry's lips pressed lightly and chastely into his, but just as seductively.._

_"Flowers." He whispered softly. It circled around his other nipple and trailed down to his twitching muscles. He moaned again._

_"F-flower's?" He stammered. _

"_Mmmm…Red Roses, for my love…White Lily for sweetness and of course Forget-me-nots…" Harry whispered again kissing the cheek gently…_

Harry padded softly through the dark house, the moment Draco's door had closed, all the light's turned off, he tried to reign in his anger and sadness by pacing almost mindlessly for twenty minutes in the living room, he cursed making his way through the small flat pausing at the Slytherins bedroom door. It was closed. Biting his bottom lip Harry grabbed the knob and turned it slowly. It wasn't locked and as he opened the door he heard a soft sigh pass the lips from Draco. Harry didn't pause as he broke into the room and make his way over to the sleeping blond.

"Oh god Harry…don't…don't stop doing that…" Came the soft pant and the Slytherin shifted in the bed. Harry's eyes trailed down his body before tearing his eyes away from the evident arousal . He went down on his knees

"Doing what?" He asked gently keeping his eyes trained on Draco's face.

"…flowers…don't stop…" Harry fell back on his heals staring at Draco. Flowers. He almost whimpered at the mention of flowers, _"Red roses for my love, White lily for sweetness, and of course Forget-Me-Nots…"_

"Ah! Oh Merlin Harry…please don't stop now!" Draco exclaimed from the bed, his body jerking from his dream. Harry buried his face in the sheets trying not to breath,

"_and of course Forget me nots…"_

"I'm sorry Draco…I'm so sorry…" He murmured, his throat closing up as he let the pain ripple out. The sheets were awash with Draco's scent, it had never changed, Something like Old Spice and fresh apples mixed together. It was intoxicating. He never realized how much he really missed this smell, everything they had ever done together, from making love to fighting came washing back.

"Why didn't you just come back...beat me over the head with something, show me what I had done…" He choked out into the comforter. Draco shot up in the bed hot shivery sweat had created a sheen on his skin and he was breathing hard. It had been another one of _those_ dreams, the one's that left his body aching with need.

"…I don't know what to do…" The Blonds eyes went wide as he saw the other mans head buried in the comforter towards the end of the bed.

"You can start by not sneaking into my room." Draco said his voice soft. Harry's head snapped up and he felled backwards.

"Draco…I…"

"Please leave." The Blond cut him off his voice even softer.

"I can't." Harry replied stubbornly. A tension filled silence dropped between them and Draco shifted in the bed wincing.

"Did you touch me?" He asked dangerously.

"No." Harry stated right back, then, "I do have a will to live till tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to bathroom and I want you out of my room by the time I come back." Draco said not looking at Harry.

"Draco can we talk please."

"No."

"What do you want to hear from me?! I'm sorry? Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What can I do?! Please...I've never once stopped thinking about you…" Harry stood up and grabbed the hand. The other man stiffened visibly, but Harry pulled him closer anyway.

"Let go." Draco said.

"Never." Harry whispered, his mouth at Draco's ear, laying feather light kisses down the aristocratic jaw-line.

"Harry…" Draco started, but Harry had found that spot on his neck that would have him shuddering with need. This was no exception. The raven-haired man had found that spot, like he always did before. Draco tried to take a step back but the grip had become possessive. And then the kiss. The gentle nibble on his bottom lip before Harry plunged his tongue into his mouth, the Blond gasped which allowed the tongue down deeper. It tasted like it always had, just as sweet, just like they had never stopping loving each other. Maybe they hadn't. He moaned into the kiss and Harry's body ran right up against his. The want and need just filled the room and the blond couldn't help himself, this wonderful intoxication was all he could dream about for the past four years since Harry had pushed him away. Draco clutched to him suddenly as feeling the warm lips gently kissing around his lips murmuring things he couldn't understand. The hot tongue trailed dangerously along the line of his collar, his hands running up his muscles torso, the raven-haired man pulled him right up against him and his arousal ran up against his own making his mouth drop in pleasure. Skin on skin, how Harry managed that he had no idea but the hot wonderful chest pressed up against this own, then the lips and tongue wrapping around tugging at a nipple eliciting a glutteral groan from his lips he felt Harry's hips twitch in response.

"Do want me to stop?" Harry paused licking around the shell of his ear. Draco didn't dare to speak knowing he would regret either one. He heard a growl in response as he didn't answer him.

"Draco?" He purred, the blond looked at him his eyes half closed with need and he swallowed.

"I don't want this as a pity fuck." He finally managed feeling the rough hands cup his ass pulling him forward in a slow rocking movement which caused hot white pleasure racing through his system.

"I don't pity you." Harry murmured roughly, the lips suddenly at his again in another hard passionate kiss. They both fell backwards into the bed and Draco hastily wrapped his legs around the waist to bring Harry's own trapped arousal against his own in a hard grind. Harry groaned at the feeling,

"Pants off…" He murmured against the lips trying to get the pj bottoms down Draco's hips. The blue eyes caught his, the anger had dissipated into need and lust. Harry went to pull back, surprise as he realized what he was doing, but Draco yanked him forward,

"You are not leaving me here like this." He snarled. Meshing his lips harshly into Harry's the raven-haired man bit and nipped accordingly in response. He tasted blood by the time the kiss was finished and he hungrily attacked down Draco's throat, the blond's fingers running through his hair harshly pulling as the lips found every weakness on his body,

"Fuck." He heard Draco moan out load as he wrapped his mouth and sucked around a nipple for a second time, but much more erotic.

"Yeah fuck…" Harry murmured hotly nipping hard at the sensitive skin to feel Draco arch up into him only it was the cock not restrained by the pajamas that eagerly rubbed up against on the flesh of Harry's stomach. The growl reverberating at his flesh before Harry pulled back slightly to remove his own pants. Draco leaned up breathing hard watching him, but before his mind could go back to its original state of anger and resentment Harry stood before him as naked as the day he was born. He sat up even more grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him forward hotly twisting him to the bed.

"You're not going to use me." He whispered.

"I never intended to, this is supposed to be joined effort" Harry replied back tugging him into another kiss, his hands stroking down the spine, rubbing at random intervals eliciting a few soft moans from Draco that escaped into his mouth. Draco went to pull back to breath, but Harry hastily crushed their mouths back together, one hand traveling right down the crevice, one finger teasing over the puckered opening. Draco jerked down on him at the feeling.

"You want me right there?" He asked huskily.

"Where else do you intend to put it?" Draco hissed violently, a rough laugh was what met his ears and he glared down at the other man, who's eyes were brighter then he's ever seen since becoming part of the team. His moments of hesitation cost him as he was hurriedly flipped down to the mattress, his legs begin pushed up exposing himself to Harry. He desperately want to say "I hate you" at that very moment, but what Harry did to him was just too good to even utter the words…

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Their ya go folks...mad love making scene...well sort of, i can't pull out all my tricks just yet!! Hope eveyone is enjoying the stry, let me know, I like tips, idea's trust me you can give me any idea's you want I might just impliment any someone mentions OK, that's it. Thanks for reading!!! **

**AN 2: I'm going to be evil and sadistic. I have the next three chapters typed up. But I need some major modivation to post them. Please R&R, It makes me feel good about my writing , and if it sucks then tell me anyways XD**

**So People, R&R please!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** You should all know the drill..honestly...XD

**Warning:** No Slash in this part, so sorry!! Some swearing and all that jeazz but you should know this by now

**AN:** So yeah... Hope u enjoy! Let me know what you think!!

**R&R**

* * *

Draco awoke in a daze the next morning, his body wrapped loosely around in twisted off-white sheets. He blurrily rubbed his eyes and suddenly widened them as he realized what had transpired the night before. It was at that moment he saw Harry was sitting on the side of his bed away from him fully clothed. 

"We didn't…" He started. The Gryffindor nodded,

"Aye, my blond headed sleeping beauty, we did." Harry murmured twisting slowly so that he could lean back on an elbow and face him.

"Get out." Draco said softly. Harry stared at him in shock, standing up and backing up as Draco pointed angrily to the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…Draco…"

"I don't care—I don't want to see you—Hear from you—I want NOTHING to do with you!" Draco screamed as Harry gave one more look at him his eyes wide before he turned on his heel storming from the room. Draco heard the front door slam and shot himself from the bed. He wanted his essence gone from the room, that intoxicating smell, how he made him feel!

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. " He whispered shivering as the coldness of the room finally washed over his body. His body was aching and tired from their sex and damn it all if he was going to fall for Harry again. No matter what he did!

* * *

"Where's Draco at?" Oliver asked the surrounding team members. No one spoke up.He looked to Harry who was leaning against at wall, his arm's crossed and he was wearing an angry scowl. 

"Harry?" He inquired. The raven-haired man only looked away.

"I don't know where he is." He muttered. Oliver sighed in exasperation,

"Oy! Oliver! Got a letter from Draco." Fred hailed running over to where the three chasers along with Oliver and George sat.

"Well?"

"He…er…well…" Fred trailed off mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Wood inquired.

"He quit." Fred sad handing him the letter. Everyone looked up in surprise, but it was Harry to yell before Wood even had a chance to.

"No he doesn't. If that little prick has the balls to fucking do this to me—He's going to fucking play!" He roared and before anyone could stop him he disapparated.

Oliver opened and closed his mouth like a fish after Harry had left, not quite sure who to yell at.

"Practice canceled for the day." He finally uttered.

"Oh Merlin, are you sick?!" Fred asked running over to feel his forehead.

"No you moronic Weasley, I'm going to make sure nobody gets killed." He hissed shoving the hand away.

"Well we're right behind you!" The twins said together which earned them another glare.

* * *

"GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW MALFOY!!" Harry roared as he attempted to break through the heavy wards Draco had doubled after his first visit. After about his fifth time yelling the door swung open and the wards fell. 

"Go away and leave me alone." Said a pitiful looking blond, his hair hung around his face, and didn't look like he had eaten over the weekend at all.

"No." Harry said finally and before Draco could put up the ward again, he had slammed his way through and had Draco pinned to the door.

"You are not going to give up." Harry snarled in his face. Draco's eyes had gone wide but he was far done with struggling.

"Why, is this whole great game so fun to you?" he snapped back.

"This isn't a game Draco. This is my life. This is our life."

Draco let a bark of laughter escape.

"_Our_ life? Our life? When has it been about _us_?"

"Ever since the beginning it's always been about us." Harry retorted back.

"I'm tired of this game. I just want to be left alone." Draco said trying to pry the fingers from his arms.

"Malfoy's just don't roll over and let things happen! Stop being like this. Fight me—Please do something!" Harry yelled

"I'm tired of fighting you, fuck even fighting _for _you." Draco said,

"Come back to the team." Harry said firmly.

"No. Everything about that team reminds of you." Draco snapped.

"Please. They need a seeker."

"They have you."

"I'm not registered as the seeker. You are."

"I don't ca—"

Harry pressed his lips firmly up against Draco's, then pulled back.

"Yes you do care." He murmured.

"Stop this—You've changed…" Draco whispered looking away.

"I'm sorry I've changed." Harry retorted in exasperation, "I can't do anything about it!"

"Let go of me…and I'll go back to the team." He whispered trying not to look at Harry.

"YOU BETTER!!!" They both heard Oliver yell. Harry rolled his eyes before sighing his body sagging against Draco's

"Part of the deal was that you let go of me." Draco said struggling to get away from the other man before he would be overwhelmed by his mere presence.

"Oh…yeah…"Harry dropped his hands hastily and stuffed them in his pockets. They heard distinct popping sounds of the three follower's apparating.

"Do you wanna…?" Harry looked at him hopefully.

"No." Draco said shaking his head quickly before running back into his house slamming the door behind him. Harry stared at the white door in shock before angrily scuffing his feet and walking away.

* * *

"Harry you dolt! What were you thinking?!" Ron roared at him from across the table as Harry told him what had happened. 

"I wasn't apparently." Harry snarled sitting back in exasperation, "I don't know why I did it…I just did!"

"I can understand that but, to Draco, fucking him senselessly could seem like some sort of pity ride. He wouldn't want that!"

"And what would you know of it?!" Harry exclaimed. His friend looked up at him with a crooked smile,

"If you have forgotten I was married to the most stubborn and intelligent witches of our time, she wasn't easily fooled by most of my antics." He whispered. Harry sat back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's nothing. He needs to fall in love with you again. It's there…but what you did in the first place buried it." Ron said looking at his fingers.

"We had talked a lot, able to get close when we first started realizing what we had…he doesn't even want to look at me now!" Harry roared,

"As a Malfoy, Romantics go a long way." Ron said peering at Harry through the haze of the room.

"He wants me to be romantic?" Harry asked incredously.

"Well, no he doesn't but, it'll help." Ron said with a shrug.

"I thought you said you could help—This isn't clearing anything up!" Growled the raven-headed man.

"Does he go for flowers?" Ron asked innocently, knowing that Draco very much did go for flowers, something about pureblood courting...shit. Harry stared at him feeling a rise of a flush come over his face. Draco likes flowers very much. He knew the meanings of certain flowers because of how he grew up and what courting rituals were like, it was also the flowers he had gotten Harry one particular day that he had used _on him_ later on in the night.

"Yes…yes he does…"Harry whispered rising to his feet.

"Where you going?" Ron asked lightly.

"I need to woo my dear Slytherin back to me." Came the flippant reply. Ron smirked casting a charm to clean up the area. He was glad to see Harry like this. It was far better then the alternative.

"You two are getting sloppy at your hiding skills." Ron called over to the farthest corner of the room.

"Damn it—these were modified too!" He heard Fred yell as they both appeared.

"Actually I honestly didn't know you were in the room, but thanks for concluding my suspicions." Ron said with a grin.

"Oh you are sadistic brother…" George said laughing.

"I wonder what kind of flowers Harry will get Draco…"

"and will he be 'woo'd' by our dear Harry?" They started and finished the sentence with amused glances at each other.

"You two creep me out when you do that." Ron muttered, "Shit, I'm late…this stupid love battle is causing me trouble with the ministry…I swear…" But his apparition spell cut off the rest of his sentence.

"He loves this." Fred confirmed with a grin while George nodded.

* * *

Draco wrapped up is wrists before putting on his gloves as he headed to the locker room for the rest of his equipment. He went to jerk open his locker when he realized a flower had been placed in front of it, hovering just for him. Purple Hyacinth's. The six pealed flowers were lovely. Draco looked away suddenly. Fuck. He plucked it hurriedly from the air and hastily put the flower's in his locker hoping for them to disappear before the end of practice, but he knows It will still be their when he comes back, the same message clearly written over the flowers mean, "I'm sorry." He wanted to tell Harry off at the moment but the raven-haired man didn't show up for practice that day. This caused Draco to be even more distracted, worrying his bottom lip and staring into the stands instead of catching the snitch, which he wasn't able to do until almost the end of the practice. This in turn ensued much yelling from Oliver Wood. 

"What do you mean you're distracted?! Harry isn't even here!!" He roared as Draco faced his rage.

"Well I'm sorry I had one off day!" Draco roared back clearly taking the Keeper off guard.

"You always play better when Harry is around." The Captain said musingly after he got over his shock. Draco stood up.

"Are we done?" He snarled.

"Yes." Wood said rolling his eyes' clearing knowing he wouldn't win this fight.

"You our slippery Slytherin friend are coming with us." Fred suddenly grabbed his arm the moment he left the office.

"Why?" He snapped.

"Ron wants to talk to you." George replied handing him the Hyacinth's from his locker. Draco glared at them clutching the flower's in annoyance.

"Can I at least get out of my uniform?!" He asked

"No." Was their unison reply.

"Fuck you guys." Draco hissed.

"Well, not us, please as hot as you are, Harry would kill us." Fred said with a grin, which Draco would have dearly loved to hex off of him if he could just get his wand…

"What did he give you?" Ron asked as he was thrust in front of the youngest Weasley.

"Stupid flower's" Muttered the blond, child like, still holding the Hyacinth's in his hand. Ron peered at it in surprise.

"Why Hyacinth's?" He asked,

"I don't know! And I don't care!" The blond said indignantly, he received a calculating look from the Weasely and he growled, when did Ron ever become intelligent?

"It's an apology." He finally snapped out. Ron looked over at Fred and George and glared at them until they made a face and left.

"What did you do to Harry?" Ron asked as his brother left. Draco almost punched Ron at the question.

"What did I DO?!" He yelled, his whole body shaking in rage,

"Well, I know for one Harry had been left at your house, did he use you or did you want him to do that?" Ron asked not afraid of Draco's rage just because of having gotten used to Harry's own black anger. The blond gaped at him, and then actually flushed, his fingers running over the flower petals in his hand. He looked away.

"I don't want him to fucking hurt me like he did last time." He finally muttered.

"This isn't like last time." Ron replied quietly.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to make me fall in love with him all over again and then when it finally seems perfect something will happen—He'll push me away."

"He's trying." Ron said motioning to the flower, "And I don't think he can't honestly live without out you, you're the only one he doesn't wear his mask for. Did you ever realize that? When he talks about you, he's a different man." Ron continued. Draco looked up his lips curling up in a sneer but he stopped as the words hit home.

"Draco?" Ron inquired. The blond was looking intetnly at the flowers, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip, a habit only Harry had.

"I need to get out of this uniform" The Blond said suddenly and hastily before apparating.

"Well, I think this is finally turning around." Ron said with a sigh. Now all he needed was a nice long sleep, he hoped that this would work out, for everyone's sake, not just his own.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Will Draco be woo'd by our dear Harry? Find out in my next installment! XD Wow..that was kinda cheest...PLEASE...PLEASE R&R!!!** **Anybody who reviews gets cber cookies--any kind you like!!!! XD**

**so yeah...**

**R&R!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dis**claimer:** Not JK Rowling Promise

**Warning:** this is slash, if u haven't realised that, but nothing more then a kiss, oh and some mention's of twincest, but you should all know that by now too XD

**AN:** Ahh...the power of flowers I love flowers, they're fun.

**R&R**

* * *

Draco hastily landed outside his door, he had changed quickly wanting to remove himself from the place as soon as possible. His eyes went wide when he saw a small bundle of flower's at his doorstep, three Primrose's and two Daffodil's. They would never go together at a flora shop or be part of a Bouquet for a lover, but underlying meanings of the flowers he had to learn as a child stood out perfectly clear. 

"Damn it Potter." He said in desperation picking up the flowers, Daffodil's; the flowers of respect and regard, you're the only one, and Primroses, I can't live without you. He threw open his door and entered the dark house, tossing the flowers on the counter. He resolve was cracking, it had been since he first saw the Gryffindor Hero, but now, after being fucked into oblivion, and now the flowers…

"You win Harry. Like you always do." He whispered with a small smile. He flicked his wand over to the flowers lazily charming to an everlasting state. For some reason Harry's scent lingered through the house, and Draco knew he wasn't there but…

"What happened to your cold Malfoy attitude, you're being so sappy…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Harry! Oi! Get your arse out here!" Someone yelled into the locker rooms. Harry jerked his head up surprise, his mind had been lost in his thoughts as he put the flowers before Draco's locker, one large pink Camellia. He turned and was face to face with two sparks of blue eyes. 

"Pink Camellia, longing for you." Draco recited softly, plucking the large flower from the charm Harry had placed. He held the flower regarding it in soft admiration. Harry nodded softly, the blond ran the petals down his cheek and smirked.

"You're doing a good job." And then he sauntered off leaving Harry to gape after him.

"HARRY!!" Oliver bellowed for him and the raven-haired man had to jerk himself back into reality and looked quickly to spot where he had placed the flower, it had disappeared, _so that wasn't just a dream_ he thought to himself. Grinning madly he bolted from the lockers almost colliding with the Captain.

"What the bloody fuck is going on with you?!" He screamed at Harry. The replacement seeker grinned broadly.

"Delivering flowers." He said promptly as he mounted his broom flying straight to the sky.

"Did he just say delivering flowers?" Fred as bearing down on Oliver.

"Yes…I think he did." Wood muttered, his eyes grazed the stands where Draco was lounging for his break holding a large pink flower, looking almost like a rose but much larger, the petals almost the spread of Draco's hand. He had a glazed look to him, half closed eyes with a slight smirk across his face, absentmindly stroking the flower across his cheek.

"I wish I got delivered flowers like that." George huffed noticing Draco's state as well.

"I'll buy you a rose later—Now get you're arses moving!" Oliver barked

"I'll keep you to that promise!" George laughed zooming out of reach before Oliver could retaliate.

Draco watched through slightly closed eyes just feeling the petals of the flower on his cheek. He snickered at the raven-haired man's reaction, that dumbfounded look he had received countless times during the war at account to his snarky comments.

"Harry—FOCUS! OR I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!!!!!" He heard Wood scream at that same jade-eyed man. Draco smirked pulling himself up off the bench slightly he looked up to the sky and could see all the maroon and white fitted flyers, but only one managed to catch his eyes. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Harry Potter. He smirked once more and jumped from the stands and onto his broom, one easy fluid movement, leaving the flower in a safety charm where he had rested for the few minutes he was allotted.

"Potter, I knew you're focus was lacking, but honestly, can you be anymore obvious."

"Malfoy! Shut up and get out the way!" Oliver roared blocking a goal swiping up the Quaffel to toss back to Vincent.

"So you two fucking like bunnies yet?" Fred ask Draco whacking a bludger safely away and watching as he brother did the same so the bludger flew quite a distance out of the actual arena.

"No. Not that that's any of you're concern." He replied swiftly.

"Oh and all that moaning a groaning we heard a couple nights back at your place was just what exactly?" Fred inquired innocently.

"That my dear Weasley, was an argument gone awry." Draco replied deftly ducking as a he heard the bludger coming back for revenge, the twin began swearing to himself.

"Argument gone awry my ass!" Was the last thing Fred said as he went after the bludger before it took out a player.

Draco avidly watched Harry throughout the practice, and when it was his turn again it only took him minutes to catch the snitch, much to Wood's approval.

"I knew the Twins were right!" He said clapping Draco on the back cheerily.

"Right about what?" Draco asked curiously receiving a look from Harry, he narrowed his eyes before bringing his attention back to Wood.

"…Sex would make you're game better!"

"Wa—What?" He asked swiveling his head around he glared at the nearest red-head who just gave him a cheesy wink.

"I said, they said that sex would make you're game better—apparently, much to my surprise because some time sex could leave you bit sore in the arse for—"

"Alright Wood!" Draco exclaimed in exasperation.

"OK, everyone—Good practice—We're done for today, rest up, big game tomorrow!" Oliver roared

"I want you to play just like you did, sex or no sex."

Draco rolled his eyes as he landed and jumping off his broom,

"Good catch." Harry whispered in his ear. Draco just inclined his head slightly and smirked.

"Of course it was."

"Take you're time." Harry called after him innocently, and Draco heard the distinct pop of an apparition spell.

"Wow…I've never seen him that happy…since…well...you know…" Fred mused beside him as he tore the pads from his chest and the leather from his legs. Draco only nodded silently, absentmindedly his pointed his wand to the locker opening, "_Accio Camellia_" He muttered under his breath deftly catching the flower from the air.

"So what's with the flowers." George asked, "Kinda sappy in my opinion." He continued.

"They can be kinda kinky too." Draco retorted with a grin lightly trailing the petals of the flower over a cheek and passing them a wide smile.

"Harry's futile attempts at wooing me." He said.

"You seem rather woo'd, so I wouldn't say they were futile." Fred murmured.

"Hmmm…not really…" Draco mused thoughtfully as he wrapped a towel around his waist putting the flower silently in his locker.

"Kinky? What's so kinky about a flower?" George asked in wonder.

"I'll buy one and show you later." Fred purred with a grin.

"Oooh. You know how dearly I love demonstrations and being part of your experiments."

"I know."

* * *

"So you've been giving him flowers?" Ron asked grinning at his friend whose eyes were full of life. 

"Yep."

"And is it working?"

"I hope so." Harry replied grinning. He had just dropped off his latest bouquet to Draco's doorstep, which he should retrieving in mere minutes. He didn't dare use the communal showers now that the tidal wall of emotions had been ripped up through his system. Draco naked, no Draco wet and naked was too of good visuals that would leave with _quite_ the problem.

"…Yelled at you at all?"

"What? Oh no…not all, he seemed rather enthralled by my last flower."

"Who knew a Malfoy liked flowers." Ron said with raised eyebrows.

"Who knew Weasley's liked getting into everyone's business." Drawled a voice from the corner of the room. Harry stood up so fast his chair fell backwards with a loud thud, Draco stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, a bouquet of Red tulips and Narcissus's in one hand.

"Fred and George invited me over for dinner." He explained looking from Ron to Harry.

"Well glad you could come then." Ron said with a grin, "I'll leave you two alone for the time being shall I?" He asked, suggestively.wiggling his eyebrows. Draco managed to roll his eyes and nod without looking riduculas and handed him the flowers,

"Can you please put these as the center piece for tonight's meal?" He asked. Ron nodded with a snicker and fled the room. Draco distantly heard him placing a silencing charm around the room.

"Well Harry, Narcissus's? I should be insulted." Draco said pushing himself off the doorframe

"You're not." Harry said matter-factly.

"No, but I looked beyond the 'egotism' meaning to the 'stay as sweet as you are' meaning, am I right?" he asked gently.

"Of course." Harry said,

"Ah, and Tulips. You're declaration of love." He continued moving even closer.

"Because I do. I always have." Harry murmured softly, This brought Draco to stop moving forward,

"You have after all this time?" he asked dangerously soft. Harry nodded,

"Why didn't you find me then—Tell me—Fuck!" Draco exclaimed in rage.

"I couldn't—I couldn't face anybody…anybody I was too close too…" Harry replied,

"Not even me?" Draco inquired, he was again moving until he stood right in front of the Gryffindor, years of solitude hadn't changed his features much, except he had gotten a bit taller, a bit wider in the shoulders, as well he seemed to have rid himself of the glasses, maybe because Wood told him to get his eyes fixed before Qudditch season. He never noticed before.

"Especially you." Harry said bitterly.

"Do you know hard it was to not think about you after the war?" Draco asked, "Every second there was something I saw that would remind me of you, from a smell, from a few uttered words from the people around me, to even the flowers I saw. You. Were. Everything. To. Me." He said through his teeth raising his face to Harry's. The raven-haired man closed his eye's slowy and nodded before cupping Draco' chin he captured his mouth in sweet emotion filled kiss. Takin slightly by surpirse Draco tensed but the tongue lap at his bottom lip gently and he relaxed his hand's snaked their way to play through the dark hair. He wanted the kiss to be deeper but Harry would pull back everytime he tried. Harry gently released the lips with a sigh placing his head on his shoulder.

"I know…" He whispered.

"Then why would you do this to me if you knew?" Draco asked feeling Harry breath on his neck and running his fingers through the hair absentmindedly.

"I was a..."

There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Dearie's! Dinner is ready!" A motherly Weasley called in,

"We're not done with this talk." Draco said as he pulled from the embrace prodding Harry's chest meaningfully.

"Ow…" Harry muttered rubbing the spot.

"Good. I should punch you again, that certainly made me feel better." Draco said flippantly.

"Well it certainly didn't make me feel better!" Harry growled chasing after the Blond.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: see things are looking up finally **

**R&R I made cookies!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything...excpet some clothes...and my laptop...;

**Warning:** This is a yaoi pairing for anyone you doens't realize, but no warnings other then that

**AN:** Next chappie Hope everyone enjoy's I take suggestions and crititism as well as nice comments. Oh talking about comments, I recieved this one:

_**corveruth  
**_

_OK so, fanfiction update alerts are officially defunct! i just took a chance and checked, and voila- this story had updated- to think that If I hadnt been feeling adventurous I might have missed the new chapter altogether:D_

_keep writing!_

_cheers.._

_corveruth_

This is that part I want you to read: _**P.S- can you include a flashback on how it all began :D fun!**_

**And so i decided to take their wonderful advice Thanks btw, I do take suggestion! In fact I love suggestions, they make me a better writer!! (oh, and it's not the way beginning of their relationship, but it's close )**

_

* * *

_

_"Hey hero, Weasley has dinner for us." Draco called into the room knocking gently on the door. He paused waiting for an answer. There was none. Rolling his eyes he opened the door, the Hero in particular was sitting in the window seat overlooking muggle London. He looked so lost, and angry. _

_"Harry?" Draco said walking closer. The only sign from the raven-headed boy that he had heard him was a soft shift in his body. _

_"I'm not hungry." Voiced the boy suddenly not turning his head from the window. Draco snorted and sat down in front of him. _

_"You're eating." Draco stated._

"_You're not my mum." Harry retorted, turning his head to glare at him. Draco went unphased and saw Harry turn his attention back to the London scene._

_"I'm not, but I'll make sure to go get one, such as a Mrs. Weasley." Harry threw him another dirty glare before sighing._

_"What's up." Draco finally asked leaning back in the small alcove, he head on the window so he would be able to see Harry's face. _

_"Just thinking." Harry murmured not looking at him._

"_That's a first." Draco replied grinning. He received another annoyed look before Harry broke out in a small smile,_

_"Yeah imagine that." Harry said finally, his hands nervously clasped and Draco caught the jade glancing over his features and quickly jerking away for fear of gettign caught. This wasn't the first this had happened, and Draco was getting pretty annoyed that Harry wouldn't just ask, for gods sake's Harry _**knew **_he was gay._

_"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked softly, leaning forward to make sure Harry couldn't look away when he answered. Harry only stared at him looking down again mumbling something. Draco made a sound of extreme annoyance, putting both hands on either side of Harry's cheeks and pushed the face upwards; waiting until the jade eye's snapped up to his._

_"What were you thinking about?" He asked again. Harry face went warm under his hands as the boy flushed. _

_"You." Was the final uttered reply. Draco took it in for a second, watching if anything the blush grow even brighter and hotter under his hands. He stared at Harry for a second before realization dawned on him. _

"_Me?" he asked gently, "Are you telling me you're gay?" Draco went on his face only inches from Harry's. He could feel the erratic breath. _

_"I don't know." Harry replied softly, his eyes flickering over Draco's face before landing on the lips and then jerking themselves back to the blonds eyes._

_"Do you want to find out?" Draco asked weighing each word carefully. The jade orbs went wide as Draco moved in even closer, invading his personal space, before leaning into him._

_"Draco…" Harry started, his hand pressed on the chest. The Slytherin cut him off with a look, then,_

"_Kiss me." _

_"Wha—what?" Harry stuttered his jade his wide. _

"_We're going to prove right now if you are gay or not." Draco confirmed, "So Kiss me." _

_"But…I…I've…I don't know…how." Harry finally managed out. Draco bit back his smirk, _

_"You've never kissed anybody before?" He asked softly, his lips almost millimeters from Harry's, he glanced down and then back up to Harry's eye's waiting for the answer._

_"Cho Chang. And she was crying." He muttered. At that the Blond let out a snort of laughter dropped his head grinning._

_"Oh shut up." Harry growled, Draco looked up again, his face set and serious. _

"_Kiss me." He repeated._

"_Draco I already told you I don't know how!" _

"_Just do it." Draco urged, his hands had made their way to around Harry's neck and had been playing absentmindedly there for awhile. Harry gave him a look that cleary said, 'Fine, but you're going to regret this.'. He leaned in brushed his lips up against Draco's. The mouth dropped slightly and he flicked his tongue out to caress Harry's bottom lip. The boy in question pulled back._

"_See. I kissed you." He muttered looking away. _

"_No you don't." Draco said forcing him to look at him before he pressed his mouth back to Harry's feeling the mouth gasp. He flick his tongue gently into the hot cavern before retreated. He felt Harry hesitate before relaxing and the other boy's hands pulled him closer. Draco slowed the kiss until their lips were both separated and both were breathing a bit more raggedly then they had been earlier. _

_"Draco…" Harry started, his teeth gnawing his bottom lip, "That wasn't just a random whim of yours was it?" He asked his voice almost too soft to hear. The Slytherin smiled softly cupping the face once more._

_"What do you think?" Before he kissed him again._

"Harry…Harry!"

"We're going t have hot sex up against you're bedroom door tonight." Harry jerked back to reality in a flash feeling a hot breath at his ear. He turned to stare at Draco incredously.

"That got his attention." He heard Ron mutter on his other side choking on his meal. Luckily no one else had heard Draco's comment and Harry glared at him.

"What?" he hissed in annoyance.

"You. Potter. Need to stop thinking so much."

"That's a lovely shade of Red Harry." Fred said laughing, interrupting their conversation.

"Fred! Don't rude!" Mrs. Weasley snapped

"Sorry Mum." Fred murmured, flashing Draco a grin. Harry managed to control his flush and turn his attention back to his food.

"So, Mr. Potter, what were you thinking about?" Draco asked quietly glad the din of the room.

"What do you think I was thinking about?" Harry retorted.

"Brooms and Snitches." Draco replied flippantly, "Don't forget we weren't done with our conversation from earlier."

"Not here." Harry whispered,

"Fine then." Draco replied, "But tell me what were you thinking." Harry flushed again.

"Our first kiss…" The raven-headed man murmured. Draco started in surprise, then smiled...

"Big Game tomorrow right?" The both heard Mr. Weasley ask and Harry look away quickly,

"Yeah, Wood said our first team was tough, but I think these guys will be just as hard." Harry suddenly spoke up. Draco glanced from the flowers at the centerpiece and then to the raven-haired man, rolling his eyes, annoyed they were interrupted again. Not that that surprised him at all, they _were_ at the Weasley's, even though their were only five Weasely's their.

"Says the one not playing." Ron said grinning.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Dinner was excellent as always Molly." Draco said gallantry, 

"You've always been such a gentlemen—Fred, George why can't either of you be like him, I know your both older but for merlins sake!"

"But mum, we wouldn't look good as blonds!" George said indignantly earning the scary Mrs Weasley glare.

"And Harry, please don't be a stranger." Molly said giving Harry a motherly hug. They were both laden with four years of Weasley mother stitching when they walked out the front door.

"Don't be late tomorrow." Harry said to Fred, George.

"Have faith in us at least once!"

Harry laughed and turned hearing the door close behind them. The Blond saw him raise his wand for and apparation spell but grabbed his wrist.

"You're not leaving." He said.

"But…"

"No buts. We have a discussion to finish."

"Here?" Draco looked around and nodded as he observed the long winding drive way leading into the country.

"We're going to take a walk."

"Fine." Harry muttered. They started walking in relative silence down the dirt road. The blond finally began the conversation when they were a good distance away from the house.

"If you knew, then why did you push me away like that?" Draco asked softly, The raven-hiared man sighed softly, his face controting in thought and anger.

"I was...a wreck…Draco I killed…so many…I didn't know what to do afterwards…I couldn't imagine you actually wanted to still be with me and then when I found out Hermione had…died…" Harry trailed off not finishing his sentance. Draco glanced over at him,

"I wanted to help." He said, "And I still do." He stopped and grabbed Harry's hand lacing his fingers with the other mans. Harry looked at him, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Are you sure, I've treated you pretty ridiculously for the past few weeks." He managed. Draco cupped his cheek with his hand thumbing under an eye.

"I've waited years to see you again, do you think I'd let you go so easily?"

"You certainly were in high hopes of me getting me out of your life until I…which I'm sorry about…I didn't mean to come onto you like I did—" Draco captured his lips in his own, the others mouth dropped open in an inhale of breath which he quickly flicked his tongue teasingly against Harry's hearing a soft whimper in return.

"It was wonderful. I was just in denial." Draco said at the lips sighing as he wrapped his arms around the Harry's neck feeling two hands snake around him pulling him deeper into the hug.

"I'll never let go again." He heard Harry whisper, the tightening arms around his person affirming the statement. Draco smiled into the neck, It felt so good to be back in his arms. He pulled back slightly,

"I'm still pissed at you." Draco voiced.

"Oh...Is there anything that will make stop beign mad at me?" Harry asked, The blond smirked running his finers through harry's hair pushing the dark locks back away from his face.

"Yes." He said. Harry waited for him to answer but he didn't he only smiled, "But you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"You're aggrevating." Harry muttered, Draco tightened his fingers, fisting the hair and saw Harry wince,

"Says the man whom is walking a fine line."He loosened his fingers gingerly pshing the hair back in place.

"Then can I start with a kiss?" Harry asked leaning into him,

"AS long as we only finish with a kiss." Draco replied airily before Harry hasitly pressed his lips to his in a warm kiss.

* * *

"450 to 435! The Gryphons Eyrie win!!" The announcer shouted above the crowd as Draco held the fluttering snitch in his gloved hand smirking over at Fred who was grinning widely. 

"Bit close their dontcha think Draco?" He asked before Draco was almost barreled over by another maroon and white streak. He gripped the handle of his broom almost loosing his balance—

"If you didn't catch that snitch I would of killed you!" Wood roared. Draco tried to breath around his strangle hold and heard a loud laugh through the roaring crowd.

"Hands off Wood!" He grinned and struggled back watching Harry fly towards them, snorting in laughter as two Weasley's attacking him from both sides.

"Guess what! Your boyfriend caught the snitch!! Your boyfriend caught the snitch!!!" They both yelled together.

"No shit—Get off of me!!" Harry attempted to untangle himself from all the Weasley limbs but didn't manage very far. Wood had finally let go of him but Harry was still trying to get out of the arm lock the twins had on him,

"Let go you bloody Weasley's!" Harry choked.

"Hey, hey, hey, he's mine." Draco said with a wide smirk.

"That's no fair, now that he's back on form you want him all your self. What a prick." Fred huffed indignantly letting Harry go hastily with an upraised nose.

"Yeah, honestly." George affirmed with the same gesture, "Have him back—If that's all we mean to you—after having to shove you guys back together!" the red-head said wiping a finger under his eye in mock sorrowfulness.

"Bugger off." Said the blond with a grin.

"Humphe!—the nerve of some people!" Fred said as the two Weasley's flew off.

"Good save." Harry said nodding towards the snitch in Draco's hand as they began descending back to the ground.

"Well the lot of them were bloody cheaters in my opinion." Draco replied, absentmindedly. Things weren't still back to normal between them, and Harry had turned practically back into the teenager the war seemed to had killed off. Somewhat bashful, but still slightly moody. Harry was glancing at him every given moment as they walked in silence after his last comment.

"You hide nothing from me." Draco said stopping and turning towards Harry with a small smile, "What is it?"

Harry started in surprise, then grinned,

"I have one more gift." He finally said leaning towards the Blond and smirking, the other man in question waited expectedly, either for the gift or for a kiss, but he got neither. He looked down to the lips then to Harry's eyes, "But you'll have to wait till later to get it."

"What!" Draco exclaimed, "That's not fair." He pouted. He only got a teasing kiss in return.

"All fair in love and war, And anyway, I thought you were still mad at me" Harry replied starting to walk away still grinning.

"I so did not sign up for this." Draco muttered to himself before following the other and watching his backside appreciatively. "But I so signed up for that." He continued with a small grin.

"And I'm still mad at you--don't think you can win one over me just yet!" He called after Harry. The raven-hiared man only turned his a knowing smirked placed on his lips.

"That's what you think Draco." He called back. Draco glacned over his features once more and sighed with a smile.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: So yay!! They're getting back together--Everyone cheer And whoop and holler and all that jazz **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any but this lovely laptop that helps me in my creations 

**Warning:** Swearing, Yaoi content, but no sex, yet, sorry

**AN:** Yo everyone. I won't revel much, so just read on! Oh and you'll get a glimpse of Harry first time with Fred&Gerorge, if your confused, re-read chapter two XD.honestly, Go re-read it. If you're confused that is :-)

_Italized stuff -- _flashback, if anyone reading this has not realized that yet...

**R&R**

* * *

"I can't believe how many you let Wood, honestly, to think you were the best keeper around!" Harry said laughing at Olivers indignant face. They were drinking and eating at a neary pub to celebrate their victory. 

"Hey! Put your mouth were your broom is." Wood retorted. At that comment Draco leaned into Harry's ear,

"I can do that." He murmured which caused a sudden flush to paint across Harry's face.

"Fire whiskey all around?" A waitress said,

"I'll have a Nijinski Blinova for me." Draco spoke up, the waitress smiled at him,

"A what a what?" Harry asked looking at Draco in confusion,

"You have no class Harry, It's a vodka drink with a hints of tropical fruits and champaine."

"Gawd Malfoy can you get something harder?" Fred asked laughing at the drink as it came. The Blond ignored the comment,

"Have some." He offered Harry.

"Na-ah. I'll stick to my butterbeer, don't want to give away the secret just yet."

"Why? Loose tongue when you drink?" Draco purred bringing his lips millimeters from the other.

"Maybe." Harry mumbled. Fred and George were laughing loudly

"Never. Ever give Harry alcohol." They said together.

"Gryffindor tower, Halloween party—"

"Shut up!" Harry exclaimed shooting the two Weasley a glare.

"Oh I want to hear this continue please." Draco said intrigued,

"Orders up boys, Congrats on winning by the way, great game!" The waitress said cheerily as she started giving them their food.

"Now you were saying?" Draco inquired the twins an evil smirk across his face,

"Well you know. We just found out first hand the effects of alcohol on Harry." They were ginning madly.

"Well share!" Boot said. Harry threw him a glare.

"If we want to live and play again, we better not." George said woefully.

"Don't worry, I'll keep dear Harry in check." Draco purred, laying a hand gently on Harry's upper thigh.

"Bastard." Harry murmured.

"Well, as we were saying. Halloween Party Gryffindor tower, we provided the liquor since well, we snuck in" George started grinning,

"Harry as most of the tower knew, but he really didn't, was gay…"

_"Hey George…" Harry purred rolling on his stomach a bottle of some unknown liquid swishing in his hand. He chugged the last of it as the Weasley heard his name and plopped himself down next to him grinning in slight drunkenness. _

_"Yes my wonderful hero friend." Harry slid to his knees and suddenly pressed his lips hard to his._

_"I've seemed to have too much to drink." Harry murmured, his hands on George's thighs._

_"Oi George—H-Harry?" Fred looked on the ground and George jolted back and fell backwards, Harry falling on top of him._

_"Yo Fred." George said grinning. Fred arched and eyebrow. The Party was still raging on and nobody noticed as Harry staggered up to press his lips to Fred's instead, He half dragged half tugged the red-head twenty or so year old towards the stariway leading up to the dormitories. The Other twin following closley watching to see if anyone noticed the sudden departure._

_"…Come on…I've had a fucking hard on all night watching you two…"_

_"You don't know what you're doing Harry," Fred growled as the eighteen year old grabbed him around the waist his hard breath at his ear,._

_"Yes I do, Fuck me." He said hotly._

"_Well George what do we propose we do?" Fred asked trying to keep the pant from his breath knowing the younger man's insistent member was rubbing under his arse cheek._

_"Upstairs." George muttered, suddenly warding the hallway._

"_Harry…"_

_"I know you want too." Harry rolled out of his mouth grabbing the nearest hand, George's, as they moved up the stairs, He was stumbling more the farther up he got and one more point grabbed the nearest Weasley for a brutal kiss. _

_"You Harry, Are drunk." George murmured, his hand pushing up into the young man's groin._

_"And fucking horny." Harry retorted with a moan arching and moving his groin harder into the hand._

_"If we don't get up into room's Ron's going to catch this." Fred muttered a warning in his brothers ear. Having sex with Ron's best friend was something the hot headed youngest Weasley son could possibly not handle knowing. Harry sagged against the wall his legs weakening as George rubbed him through his jeans._

_"You're piss drunk Harry, do you honestly want us to fuck you?" Fred asked seriously, as they managed it to the room finally. George threw up wards and silencing charms around the room guaranteeing them hours of privacy. _

_"Yes." Harry said rolling his hips into his and clutching the front of his shirt his lips open and ready to ravished. Fred didn't hesitate to crush his lips with his moaning as Harry dropped his mouth eagerly, sloppily trying kiss back. George slid his hand up the back watching them kiss before putting his mouth went to Harry's neck gently. He heard a moan at the contact. Or Maybe it was the fact he had slid his hand down in-between the quivering legs. _

_"Oh...Merlin…yes…"The blacked hair 18 year old murmured. Humping and grinding into the palm wanting as much as friction humanly possible._

_"We have all night. Slow down." George murmured at his ear, his eyes flickering to the warring lips. _

_"Wanna feel…..skin…" He heard Harry utter through the lazy hot kisses his brother was inflicting his mouth with. _

_"Eager aren't we?" Fred said swiping his tongue gently along his bottom lip before capturing the lips for another sweet kiss. Harry rocked his hips forward guided by George's hands cupping and massaging his arse muscles._

_"Just a bit." He managed._

Draco stared at the twins, the table seemed to had gone quiet.

"You wanted to know." George suddenly exclaimed in annoyance at the stunned silence.

"That was like way to much information." Vincent mumbled coughing loudly and ordering another drink.

"You told me you've never kissed when we…did." Draco suddenly hissed swinging his head towards Harry. The other man squirmed.

"He told us we weren't his kink afterwards. As much as we sacrificed." Fred said eating thoughtfully with a slight smirk as Draco's angry attention was brought back to the twins.

"Oh really?" Draco asked outraged, "Anything else you want to let me know Harry?" He asked

"See that's why I wanted them to shut up. I can't usually can't control my libido when I have alcohol in my system, one of my many flaws." Harry said shooting Fred and George an angry look.

"Er…Here's my money, I'll see you guys at practice Monday." Wood said not wanted to get in the middle of this complicate triangle of…shit.

"Draco…" The Blond glared at him before returning his attention back to his food stabbing angrily at the potato. A familiar hand rubbed at his upper thigh and he went to yell at Harry but the raven-haired man's lips were at his ear.

"They weren't my kink, You are. Even then, I couldn't usually take my eye's off of you. You were the only one I thought about touching me, being with me." Draco sat back exhaling slowly trying to calm his heart rate, Harry's face was inches from his own, waiting for some type of reply. He looked to his left and stared at the other man.

" So I'm you're kink?" He asked softly,

"Hey guys, thanks for the meal, I'm out, wife will be sending a howler if I'm not home by two." Jon stood wiping his face throwing a few galleons on the table.

"See ya Jon." Fred hailed after him, Vincent soon followed.

"We left before morning with a note he was out cold We got a letter from Harry a week later." George said, Draco glanced at him then back at Harry,

"Yeah." Harry finally replied shyly, "Do you want you're present now?" He asked,

"How come he gets gifts?!" George asked huffily.

"Because he's the one that can fuck me into oblivion." Harry replied with a grin.

"Geeze. Picky, Picky." Replied the red-head downing his beer and asking for another one, "You act as if _we _didn't fuck you into oblivion..."He trialed off softly realizing he was being ignored. Glancing at Fred his double only ordered another drink passing him an exasperated sigh.

"Yes I want my present." He stated, looking intently at the raven-haired man, still thoroughly mad at him for not divulging the information of not be a virgin when he first had sex with him. No wonder he was such an awesome bottom…

"You'll have to follow me home then." Harry brought him back to reality with an open mouth kiss under his ear. , then moving his lips farther down the throat line in a seductive manner. "A-alright." Draco managed, he knew where this was going and fuck if he was going to stop it now.

"Well my Weasley…friends…we will be off. Have a good evening." He stood pulled Harry by the hand towards the small pub door.

"Yeah and leave us with the bill…Prats!" George exclaimed in annoyance. Fred grumbled along next to them and they collected all the money that had been left for the bill.

"They didn't give us money." Fred said suddenly. George looked over at him.

"Well then, shall we go and collect it?" He asked grinning widely as his received a few sickles back from the waitress.

"Why certainly we shall." He brother replied his own smile wide and evil. They walked out the door and prepared their apparition spells for Harry's house. If they weren't going to get paid in money, they were at least going to get a show for all they did for the two other men.

"Such ungrateful…" George was cut off as his apparated leaving Fred to snicker.

"I agree brother." And he disappeared with a pop as well.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry, were you all dying to find out what Harry got him? XD well, next chapter u will, promise but other then that, what do you think? Let me know!!**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything remotly Harry Potter…except the books…and these wacky sexual ideas XD

**Warning:** **SLASH!** There is some sexual content in this material, actually there is lots of sexual content in this material you have been warned!

**AN:** Ah, yes, the gift, what everyone has been waiting for. Well, don't hold your breath, read on XD

**AN2:** **I was informed that I had some horrid spelling mistakes and stuff going on, so I fixed it! Or at least I hope I got them all...if there is anything else that jumps out please let me know! I don't have a beta, or this story would be twenty times better XD So yeah...XD Thanks for letting me know!**

**R&R**

* * *

"So where's this gift?" Draco asked rubbing his fingers over Harry's hand, slipping them back and forth seductively in-between the digits.

"You'll have to be patient." Harry murmured obviously having a hard time keeping his breath slow and steady. He stopped, looking back to the closed door of his house narrowing his eyes. They were inside his house and Draco was looking around expectantly.

"We're going to the pitch." He whispered suddenly, pulling Draco to him in a sweet kiss.

"The pitch? What's so special about the pitch?" The blond asked breaking the kiss.

"I'll show you." Harry purred as he twined his fingers with Draco's kissing him much more deeply. The other fought for dominance of the kiss and Harry moaned letting him have it. Draco pulled his body forward deepening the tongue war. A tongue stroked up against his and Harry suddenly broke the kiss.

"Thought you were still mad at me?" He asked breathing a bit harder.

"Not nearly mad enough to stop kissing you." Draco replied hurriedly crushing his lips back to Harry's.

"…Gotta….Gift…" he heard Harry utter between breaths. Draco clutched his shirt and feeling hands run up his through his hair and he was he was suddenly being denied the hot mouth.

"I want to give you my gift." Harry murmured leaving a teasing kiss at the corner of his mouth, his eyes flickering up to Draco's grey ones.

"We'll sneak out the back."

"Sneak?" Draco asked raising his head as Harry's lips moved over his jawline.

"Fred and George no doubt hoping for a show tonight." He murmured, licking and nibbling seductively down the neck.

"They're sick." Draco said with a grin.

"No, I forgot to give them money for our meal."

"So they'll…watch us fuck instead?" Draco asked his voice dropping out feeling the breath at his ear, Harry's teeth nibbling around the edges while his hands explored the strong back through the cashmere sweater.

"Yeah." Harry replied absentmindedly. He backed up pulling Draco towards the back door.

"Qudditch Pitch." Harry whispered in his ear hotly. In the next few moments, they had managed it to the field with a quick apparition spell.

"Come on." Harry grabbed his hand and Draco hurriedly followed him,

"Where are we going?" He asked laughing slightly as Harry blushed.

"Come on" He urged with a whispered and pulled him towards the deep end of the Qudditch pitch. A set of woods framed this end and Harry stopped right at the edge of the woods. Draco squinted into the darkness.

"What am I…" he trailed off hearing Harry mutter a spell and the area lit up. White roses. Everywhere, each one seemed to have its own light.

"They're for you." Harry whispered, "Each one has a message." Draco stared in awe. Even the tree's were sparkling from the light and spells Harry had put over the planted white roses. He suddenly whirled on Harry tugging him into a wet kiss leaving the other man stunned and breathless. He pulled back smiling dazzlingly.

"A message on each one? That'll take all night." He whispered.

"I know." Harry whispered nuzzling his face against Draco's and urging him towards the rows of flowers. The rose's smell overwhelmed his senses and a warm feeling spread through his system as he stepped into the aura of light. Dropping to his knees he looked up inquiring to the raven-haired man, Harry knelt beside him and placed his wand at the flowers petals, they opened up reveling a piece of rolled up parchment. Draco reached for it, but it unfurled automatically.

_I love you_

He stared at it, then all of the flowers began opening, each flower revealing a message.

"Go ahead." Harry whispered softly kissing at Draco's ear. The blond moved slowly inspecting each flower. One said _I'm sorry_, another _I miss you_, and yet another _I can't live without you._ After a few moments he looked around the small collection of planted rose bushes shining with the spells. This was gorgeous. Harry certainly knew how his heart worked and he was sure each and every one of the other notes would be just as heart wrenching.

"Harry you dolt." He whispered with a smile, and tackled the black haired man to the ground.

"They're beautiful." He whispered into the mouth pushing his lips eagerly into Harry's, trying to get as much as that mouth as possible. He tasted the sweetness of Harry's tongue and mouth, darting around the teeth hearing the moan escape past the lips as they broke kiss. He trapped Harry's hands to the leaf covered ground kissing him again while maneuvering him in-between Harry's legs

"And I love you too." He murmured catching the lips in another fierce kiss. Harry' mouth dropped open and he nudged hips up as the tongue found every nook and cranny of his mouth.

"And I'm sorry." Harry made a sound of pleasure at the back of his throat and it his suppressed desire flooded Draco body.

"And I miss you" The lips and tongue begged for more of his contact, his approval, his love. He willingly gave it to Harry, breaking the kiss and moving his lips down the jaw line and down the neck.

"And I can't live without you either…"

"Draco…" Harry panted arching slightly to receive more of the contact. Draco ran his hands over the shirt rubbing clutching and tugging at random intervals, just enough to tease Harry into a puddle of willingness.

"So you like the flowers?" Harry managed out feeling his shirt being pushed up by a deft hand, hot lips moving over his exposed skin. Draco looked up a smile spreading across his face and he slowly kissed back up the lovely muscles and sculpted and toned body until he made it to Harry's lips.

"Yes." He whispered, "And I will prove it to you as well." He continued, stroking his fingers down the side of Harry's face while kissing him gently on the lips. He pulled out of the kiss and sat back on his heels surveying the rumpled looking Harry, his eyes misted with lust, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip. He watched in amusement at the growing hardness he sported, the blond also saw as the hands went to start unbuttoning the pants and he quickly caught them. Harry looked at him in confusion leaning up on one elbow.

"You should know how this works." Draco said taking the fingers in his mouth and suckling them. Harry's mouth dropped, he then took his other and cupped his member through the denim jeans.

"D-Draco…" Harry moaned closing his eyes and dropping his head. He licked a few more times around the fingers before releasing them.

"Mmm...Yes Harry?" He asked removing his hand from his (would be very soon, if not already) boyfriend's (again) groin. Harry's made a noise of disappointment. Draco grinned taking his time as he started stripping the raven-haired man, not pausing to push his mouth into the collar sucking and claiming Harry's as his. The man bucked underneath of him, his hands stroking through his hair, down his neck and over his shoulder's.

"A bit eager?" Draco asked cupping Harry's face in his hands after removing the shirt.

"Four years of no sex, what do you expect" Harry panted. He didn't quite count being stuck at Draco's, as good as it was.

"You didn't get with anyone…at all?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry shook his sincerely his tongue darting out once more and Draco crushed his lips back together. Harry was such a fucking amazing person.

"Oh merlin Draco…" Harry moaned as Draco rocked his hips into his. The blond didn't respond, instead he moving his lips down the neck leaving hot wet kisses suddenly biting hearing Harry swear and jerk his hips which collided into his.

"Skin…please...Draco…" He breathed tugging at whatever clothing he could on the Slytherins body. Draco pulled back after leaving a wet kiss on the new hickey and hastily threw his shirt off and began unbuttoning his pants, shoving Harry's hands away from his own as well deftly removing he jeans from his lovers body. Boxers. He growled.

"You wear too much clothing." He muttered. Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"Just because I don't wear pants that you can't_ possibly_ wear boxers in doesn't mean I wear too much clothing." He replied huskily. Draco gave him a teasing stroke.

"You should try it sometime." He burred. Harry's manhood, was well, larger then he remembered. He could tell Harry was looking at him as well as caught the eyes staring.

"Like what you see?" He asked. Harry nodded watching as Draco's deft fingers move over his own cock and the Blonds other hand fisting his own gently, Harry only moaned softly. The blond nipped at the throat and down a shoulder rubbing at the thighs which fell apart at his touch. He left Harry's already weeping cock alone as he teasing his fingers over the twitching muscles finding a nipple with his mouth, sucking diligently to feel Harry move his hips up trying to find contact. Draco pulled back not letting him have any.

"Draco!" Harry growled, lacing his fingers hard through Draco's pristine hair. The man in question only wrapped his hands around the tight arse squeezing and pushing it up.

"Let me play." Draco said with a pout kissing the side of Harry's lips.

"I've wanted to just touch you all this time, Let me touch you. Learn you're body all over again." He requested breathily, his smoldering eye's searching Harry's, just as lust filled, jade eyes. Harry closed them with a sigh and nodded. Smiling he licked at the bottom lip, moaning as into the skin as he felt through the hot crevice moving his finger teasingly over the waiting entrance. He wanted to be right their, pushing into his lover body. Harry made another noise of pleasure. The Blond continued his torturous finger play and made it down Harry's body leaving wet trails of bite marks all over the chest a torso. He wrapped deft fingers around the base of the waiting cock, kissing the head gently.

"mmm…" was Harry's reply, Draco grinned lick at the slit hearing a pleasure filled gasp and spurred on by the sounds, which were all so familiar and alien to him all at the same time, continued kissing and licking the cock.

"Yesss…Draco…" Harry moaned as Draco took the member in his mouth. Draco looked up as he lowered his mouth around the swollen member. Harry's lips were dropped open in silent pleasure and his hand continually stroking down his face and over his shoulder pressing his at the back of his neck every time he pulled back. Draco let the hard organ drop from his mouth ignoring the sound of annoyance. Nuzzling his face in the taut stomach and moving his way back up the body. He grinned down at Harry, his elbows on either side of his face he kissed the lips hungrily. Two hands wrapped around his chest rubbing and pulling his body tight to his and rocking his hips up eagerly to the other mans.

"Draco…" Harry started but the blond cut him off with another moaning kiss shoving his legs up and releasing the lips hurriedly.

"Did you bring…?" Draco trailed off rubbing at the spread thighs. Harry had shoved something cold on his hand. A tube of lube. Draco laughed.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked teasingly.

"No…I hoped." Harry replied raising his head as he watched Draco's hands continuingly teasing.

"I think you more then hoped." Draco whispered flicking his tongue over the twitching cock.

"Ye-ah…more then hoped." Harry agreed. At that the Blond smirked widely before smearing his fingers with the cool lubricant.

"Draco don't you dare take this slow now." Harry nearly growled in exasperation as he felt the fingers only slide over his opening, and not actually in his opening.

"This is sweet payback." Draco said with a smile, "As much as I do love you." He continued.

"Merlin.. you're going to kill me like this…" Harry murmured in reply throwing his head back before leaning up to watch him again. Draco slid his finger in the body beginning a slow steady pumping pace. Harry growled again in annoyance before bucking his hips with pleasure.

"Fuck.." Harry moaned.

"Yes, my beautiful Harry, we are going to do that. Soon. Very, very soon." Draco replied softly trying to keep his voice even and not sound as eager as he felt. He spread the thighs a bit more nipping up the underside of the leaking member as he finger fucked Harry who was moaning at his ministrations. A few more teasing licks and stretching his lover, Draco pulled back pushing Harry's legs up and folded the knees so that they were pressed to the chest.

"Can you manage?" Draco asked soothingly as he positioned himself. Harry nodded pulling him into a kiss crying out in pleasure as Draco began entering him. The blond lapped at the lip and tongue clamping onto the lips as a moan escaped the back of his throat finally fully seated in the other man. He waited a few moments, before hearing the murmured request from Harry.

"Move…please…" He slid his hips back before cantering them forward. Harry squeezed his eye's shut.

"Merlin… like that." He managed, Draco pushed his legs out, apparently wanting to feel whatever skin he could on his chest, including wrapping deft pale fingers around the twitching cock. Harry was very glad he was as flexible as he was, or the position would have left him with some awkwardly pulled muscles in the morning. A mouth wrapped around a nipple as he cried up, almost screaming as Draco's cock scraped its length around the bundle of nerves in his body.

"Good…I found it." Draco burred thickly as he rocked back at the same angle. Harry cried out again. It seemed each thrust was aimed for his prostrate and his hands and nails left bruises all down Draco's shoulders. As the blond moved into him his pleasure addled brain managed to scrape up enough energy to rock his hips up to cause the blond to fall more into his lap, he caught the lips in a wet tongue filled kiss his fingers stroking down Draco back clutching at the pale arse cheeks.

"Harder…Draco." He begged. Harry heard a growl in response as his wondering fingers delved in down past the cleft.

"Merlin Harry…" Draco panted arching his back as he slammed his body into Harry's, feeling the fingers press past the ring of tight muscles. The pleasure mounted deep in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"Draco…I…" The Slytherin cut him off with another brutal kiss, pounding into his body unmercifully now. Harry's finger brushed the sweet spot in Draco's body and the Slytherin screamed into his mouth bucking harder into his body. Harry was over the edge at the sound of pleasure from Draco's mouth before anyone could say 'orgasm'. His load shot off in Draco's hand and he cried out. Draco soon followed having to thrust in a few more times and he rode his climax swiftly before he collapsed onto Harry, his mouth at his neck. His softening member slid from Harry's body and he heard a distinct groan and chuckled roughly.

"That good huh?" he asked pushing himself up enough to stare at the slight after glow Harry had on his face. The raven-haired man slid a stupid grin across his face before pulling him forward into a sweet kiss.

"As always." He murmured. The blond accepted the kiss with a soft laugh which was hurriedly cut off as Harry thrust his mouth back onto his own.

------------------------

Fred grinned leaning against the nearest tree surveying the couple in their after glow kisses and nuzzles.

"Sweet, very sweet" He simpered teasingly to his brother. George only snickered.

"Well, I would say that we're paid in full, wouldn't you agree?" Fred passed him the same smile,

"Yes I most certainly would." The both disappeared into the night leave the couple alone for a more private cleanup.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: OK, not sure where I'm going with this now that that's over XD Don't worry, I'll think of something, something good (hopefully XD) I have to get them to at least the end of the season...XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: You know what I'm supposed to say here...

**Warning:** OK, **SLASH** and all that funness. Blow job etc etc.

**AN**: I couldn't help myself, Draco is sadistic, he _made_ me write this XD

* * *

Harry sighed into the pillow and wiggled his nose feeling something tickling the tip, then another at his bottom lip. He moved his hand and found he absolutely could not. His eyes snapped open 

"Draco…W-what are you doing?" He asked his eyes landing on the bundle of flowers carefully placed in a large vase, his eye snapped up to the blond who was leaning over him at the moment, the Purple Hyacinth's in his right hand.

"They're flower Harry. I'm furthering my sweet revenge on you." He moved the set of flowers down his chest circling a nipple and the ever so gently back to the collar and up one of the straining arms. Harry threw his head back with a laugh,

"Sweet revenge. You're s-sadistic." He choked the last part out as Draco hot breath wash down his neck.

"This is going to be four year of torture, my lovely Harry." The Gryffindor only groaned in response, his skin shivering at the barely felt touches.

"Open your eyes." Draco suddenly commanded, pulling all contact back from Harry's body. Harry did as he was told, the normally steel eyes were sparkling with need and Harry gasped slightly as the soft petals attacked his body again.

"Y-You know I wouldn't r-really consider this punishment…" Harry said not being able to help as he let a groan escape his lips.

"Really?" Draco asked dangerously, his eyes narrowing as he abruptly got off the bed leaving the flowers on Harry's heaving chest. It was at the moment Harry realized the other man was completely naked as he swaggered away. He swallowed watching the blond moved, (that fucking awesome arse teasing him), to the cabinet opening it up and looking for something, humming to himself. Fucking humming, like he normally walked around arse naked with his boyfriend tied to the bed! Harry looked to see what Draco had in his hand and widened at the round object.

"Draco!" He suddenly exclaimed. The Slytherin crawled in-between his legs grinning, holding the cock ring loosely in his forefinger.

"You're the one who didn't consider it punishment enough." He said flippantly, fondling the still half-hard erection before attaching the ring around the base swiftly.

"I didn't mean it!" Harry whimpered slightly,

"Oh come of it, you're going to enjoy this as much as I am." Draco purred leaning to kiss the stomach before reaching for the flowers and crawling carefully over Harry's body, he was hard just at the sight of Harry bound like that and was able to drag his needy cock across the skin as he moved to the side of Harry's body.

"Merlin…Draco…" Harry started but was cut off as the Blonds lips caught his in a commanding kiss. After releasing the lips he pulled a few more flowers from the vase tearing petals from them sprinkling them over the twitching flesh watching Harry's face carefully. The eye's threatened to close and his mouth was parted in silent moans, Draco dragged his eyes down the body watching the hips as they undulated unconsciously, Harry's gorgeous member hardening.

"That's it." Draco said softly breathing over the chest and the floating petals floated across the skin across a nipple and finally off the body. Draco leaned forward hearing the soft moan escape the lips and attached his lips to the nub swirling his tongue around it and tugging. The body jerked upward as Harry tossed his head to the side, watching Draco, his breath short. His jade eye's wide and lust filled. Again Draco reached for another flower teasing it along a few well defined muscles and then kissing along the path stroking gently right around the base of Harry's needy member where the cock ring nestled.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed at the feeling throwing his head back and shutting his eye tightly. Draco pulled away once more as he noticed Harry's eyes closed.

"I want you to watch this. Open you eyes." He ordered, his lips millimeters from Harry's own mouth. The Gryffindor managed to open his eyes his mouth panting, almost waiting for the kiss, which never came. He pouted as Draco withdrew once more but it turned into a cry of ecstasy as soft petals stroked the underside of his throbbing cock and right over the slit.

"Oh god…" he groaned, staring at the ceiling. Fingers replaced the petals, just as gentle and Harry thrusted his hips up into the hand wanting more. Anything more!

"Draco!" He growled in annoyance and pleasure

"You're enjoying this." Draco whispered at his throat licking seductively.

"Y-yes...but…merlin…something….more…" Harry managed out. More feather light petals rained down on his shivering skin Draco's mouth inches from his heaving chest he watched and moaned as the hot breath gently pushed petals down his body and nestle into the dark pubic hair at the base of his cock. Lip this time instead of fingers nibbled at the head and caused Harry to groan pleasure dancing through his entire body. From every touch. Every hot breath the blond blew across his skin, and every damn petal that made his skin twitch. He looked down, watching Draco tease his length with nibbles and kiss. He moaned at the sight before he dragged his eyes to Draco's own pale body which seemed ethereal in the low light of the room, his mouth went dry, at the sight of Draco cock, hard and aching and waiting to be touch. Hot lips enveloped around the head of his swollen organ and he snapped his eyes back to Draco crying out in pleasure.

"Eye's on me only." Draco purred rolling his lips around the head, his tongue flicking to the sensitive slit.

"My eye's _are _only on you." Harry snapped throwing his head back once more a ripple of pleasure flashed through his system again. Draco snorted into his skin.

"A little aggravated?" He asked leaving a wet kiss on the non-abused nipple. The look Harry sent him only caused a shudder to wash through his body. The jade eyes flashed with lust, pleasure, and frustration.

"I…I get a turn after this." Harry groaned arching slightly as Draco's fingers fondled his balls rolling them slightly and flicking a thumb over the slit before picking another flower from the vase, this time a Camellia. Petals danced over his flesh some more, Draco lips kissing at the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe." Draco replied.

"Maybe?!" Harry said outraged, only to moan as a tongue dipped past his lips. Draco mouth covered his for a heated kiss and Harry bit the bottom lip harshly conveying his annoyance of not having release yet _and_ that he wouldn't be able to this to Draco after he did get release…if ever…A groan from the blond and he flicked his tongue through the mouth begging Draco to get with it. The Blond pulled back breathing raggedly as he used the flower to stroke the cock some more, now twitching a begging for more. Pearls of precum slid over the petals as he moved the large flower to the underside of the organ and back up.

"urgh….god…Draco…" Harry moaned not being able to help but close his eyes. His little foreplay game was going to come to close quite shortly Draco could tell cock ring or no, Harry was going to come. He wanted to taste it, or ride it, he couldn't decide which he wanted to do more. He brought his lips up to Harry's ear

"What do you want me to do, I want to taste you as you fuck my mouth with that lovely cock, or I can ride you." He purred flicking his tongue out nibbling at Harry's ear his free hand stroking over the surging chest rolling forefinger and thumbs over the both sensitive nubs waiting for Harry's answer. A groan spilled from Harry's lips at both thoughts and his shut eyes cracked open as he panted for breath.

"I don't care…just…do _it_!" He said desperately. Draco pouted drawing in a short breath as he felt the flesh shudder under is hand. His aching member twitched in anticipation and he moved back down Harry's body flicking his tongue around the needy organ. He reached between his legs while steadying Harry's member with his other fisting it loosely before deftly wrapping the head with his tongue and mouth. Harry's face was pure abandon at his ministrations and he sucked once, twice before moving down on the engorged member.

"Yes. Yes. Yes…"he heard the other man chant, moans puncturing the words. The hips rose and fell begging for more, Draco gave a warning scrape of his teeth, before rolling his tongue pulling the cock deeper in his mouth as he swallowed him in deeper. He jerked himself off a bit faster moaning around the cock.

"D-Don't come…" he heard Harry groan out as he raised his hips up into the mouth. Draco pulled back released the cock with a wet pop.

"What?" He asked his pale cheeks flushed, his mouth millimeters from the now wet organ. Harry swallowed hard trying to regain any brain reminisce had left to form the words again.

"I-I want to finish you off…" He managed out feeling the breath cooling the spit on his cock. Draco regarded him silently before grinning.

"Of course." And he went back to work taking the organ in his mouth unexpectedly and Harry arched up off the bed in exclamation of pleasure escaping his lips. He was so…so...close…Suck, lick, Draco swallowed his who length rubbing his now tightening balls.

"Ah God!" Harry cried out as the pleasure rocked him, his brain had to have been scattered across the seven seas and he barely realized the spells Draco uttered to released his limbs which sagged boneless on the bed. A chuckle and he groaned the constricting of the cock ring released his softening organ. Another rough chuckled sounded at his neck and he cracked his open to see a maliciously grinning Draco Malfoy.

"Punishment enough for you?" Harry asked pulling him forward in a kiss. Draco nodded before lazily kissing back. Harry realized he could feel the hot heat still emitting from Draco's lower regions. So he hadn't let himself come. He pulled Draco in deeper. He has to _repay_ him then.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yay. so yeah. XD I don't know what to do XD My idea's are leaking out o my ears XD HELP! I do take suggestions, it's all you're fanfics as well as mine, lol...if I don't get any suggestion it will just ake longer to get the chapter out -sighs dramtically- yeah, go click the review button, I know you have an idea... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even bothering putting anything here, if someone sue's me well...FF will lose an auther XD

**Warning:** So smut, well..theirs a little...sorry guys XD

**AN:**This is kinda short...and i don't think to good, but I needed a non smut chapter inbetween smut filled chapters, trust me the next chapter will be smut filled

* * *

"I'm gonna kill them both! OPEN THE DOOR! YOU TWO ARE BOTH DEAD!!!" _bang! bang! bang!_

Harry struggled up only to fall on a still sleeping Draco Malfoy. "Mmph-H-Harry?" Draco stifled a yawn lazily looking at the Gryffindor who had fallen heavily on his chest and currently struggling with the blankets, "What's got you in such a hurry?" He asked with a sleepy grin.

"THIS DOOR IS COMING DOWN IN THREE SECONDS—Get off Weasley's!" Draco shot up suddenly which caused Harry to fall completely out of the bed.

"Ow.." Harry muttered rubbing his bum. Draco peeked his head over the edge of the bed before laughing hysterically at the man on the floor.

"Oh come on, what's the worse he can do to us?" Draco asked. Harry struggled up to his knee's and looked to the front door that could be seen through Draco's own bedroom door.

"A lot." Harry muttered looking fearfully to the door he was pulled up by Draco who kissed his lips.

"Draco—"

"Don't worry about Wood, no way he can get in." Draco muttered, his tongue dancing through the mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss pushing him back down to the bed where they had occupied most of the day, along with on the kitchen table, the maroon couch…

"YOU TWO GET DRESSED NOW!" Wood stormed into the room before giving a undignified holler at the sight of Harry's naked arse and other very much naked body parts.

"Wood—Get out of my house!" Draco roared in exasperation as Harry stopped in ministrations on his body.

"You're late!" Wood fumed keeping his eyes firmly on the man's face's.

"Oh...Geeze Harry, nice." Fred popped behind Wood glancing at appreciatively at the raven-haired man.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Draco roared suddenly

"But Practice—" Wood started.

"We'll be at bloody practice!" Draco said in exasperation. Wood left hastily grabbing Fred by the arm and motioned George towards the door. The blond pointed his wand at the bedroom door and watched it as it slammed shut.

"We're so in for it…" Harry murmured as Draco pulled him forward, kissing his jawline.

"No we're not, if we don't show up for practice what can he honestly do to us?" Draco asked,

"You don't know the wrath of Wood." Harry replied rising his head to feel the lips working at his throat, they were never going toget out of the house if Draco continued like this...

"Do you have anything I can wear?" He asked. Draco laughed, running his hands over the shoulders.

"They would be delectably tight on you." He purred.

"I'll just go home then," Harry muttered feeling the hands petting down his skin.

"Not yet…" Murmured the Blond, his lips running behind the ear.

"Do you really want Wood to come barging in on us again?" Harry asked, Draco huffed.

"Well you certainly ruin the mood." Harry leaned back to capture the lips patting the thigh that rubbed against his arse.

"After practice," He said into the lips.

"I'll keep you to that promise." Draco growled

* * *

"I want twenty more laps from both of you!!" Wood roared standing on the damp grass watching as both seekers run around on the beaten rutted track on the ground. The physicality of running was a much better punishment for trying to skiv off practice then any amount of flying they could do. 

"How many laps have you made them do?" Fred asked landing lightly watching them, Draco looked pissed. Not that Harry looked much happier.

"They've gone around ten times already." Wood commented keeping his eyes trained on the wizards making sure they wouldn't use any magic to help out their predicament.

"What do you want us to do, we've run through the beater/chaser drill's six times already." Wood turned his head slightly as he saw George hovering above him. Glancing at the seekers he grinned.

"Do it twice more, I'll have them up in the air shortly so we can finish up the drills." the Captain said dragging his attention back to the running seekers.

"Whatever you say Wood. K' Guys lets go" Oliver heard Terry say to the rest of the team.

----

Harry panted next to Draco as they ran.

"I hate this team. I hate Wood. I hate running." Draco said his breathing ragged, his muscles burning as they trotted another lap around the pitch.

"He's never made anyone run like this before." Harry managed out wiping the sweat from his forehead glancing over at Draco who was equally as sweaty. He received a cool gaze from the other man.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed, Draco only 'hurrmphed' before extending the length of his strides. Harry growled doing the same so he could catch up. Draco only glared at him but was too tired to try to go faster or argue. They both heard two short blasts and sighed with relief.

"Cool down both of you then mount your brooms." Wood shouted. Draco slowed down even more stretching his legs a bit, the sweat slicked down his body. He was breathing hard and felt Harry's presence at his shoulder, a breathy kiss was left at the back of his sweaty neck, and he gave Harry a look.

"I'll make it up to after practice." He murmured summoning his broom with a flick of his wand.

"Hm, You think you can?" Draco asked raising a slim eyebrow Harry's direction. The mouth was at his ear,

"Of course I can." And then he was in the air passing the Slytherin teasing smile.

"Bloody idiot," Draco murmured trying to suppress the shiver that raced through his entire body. Didn't work. Summoning his broom he fell in behind Harry and met Wood in the air.

"All right, now that our Seeker's have hopefully learned that skiving off practice is NEVER a good idea, shall we finish off today with some good mock runs?" Everyone nodded seriously expect the twins, who never took Wood seriously.

"You two make me look horrible." Oliver hissed at them as he caught them both mocking his little speech.

"You can't help but love us though" They both said together causing Wood to roll his eye's upward.

"Right."

* * *

"Now before I let you guys go, our team has been invited to one of the highest Qudditch dinners tomorrow evening, meaning nice dress robes, at least." He looked pointedly at Harry who only rolled his eyes. 

"So practice will be cut in half tomorrow for the evening, but you'll all be making up for Thursday so don't think you're all getting off for free!" Wood continued,

"Alright Wood, we get the point, can we go now?" Vincent asked leaning back on his broom in annoyance.

"OK, get out of here." Oliver muttered, he watched as both Harry and Draco landed, neither going into the shower room. Rolling his eyes upward he glared at Fred and George.

"If they miss another practice I'm blaming both of your brothers."

"They won't…well...maybe…hmm…maybe they will, did you see the way they were looking at each other?"

Wood rolled his eyes once more as he landed. Stupid Weasley's.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for such a crappy chapter... The next one will make for it, promise XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, promise

**Warning:** well, sex. So yeah, you are warned, SLASH, you know that whole thing. XD

**AN:** I just had to write a major sex scene,again, XD gawd, I'm horrible XD Hopre you all enjoy

**R&R**

* * *

"Alright everyone, good practice! I'll see you all tonight at the dinner," Wood yelled with a short blast of his whistle. Harry and Draco hung back slightly as everyone landed finally being able to touch other. Harry pulled Draco into a kiss, merely meant to be a peck, but Draco deepened it.

"Come on Harry, I have the perfect thing for you to wear." Draco said beaming as they followed finally after breaking the deep kiss and headed in for the lockers. Since they were to the last to land, everyone was already in the showers. They never showered with the guys any more, the team was very grateful for that, last time, they did quite the show.

"I'm kind of afraid." Harry commented dryly as he began removing the pads and gloves from his hands stuffing them into his locker, he felt a hand on his hip and a hot breath at his ear.

"You're going to look delicious." Draco purred in his ear. Harry ducked his head with a slight flush.

"You are going to be ravishing in everyway Harry, I probably won't be able to keep my hands off of you." At those words Harry felt twin hands moving up his back rubbing at the small of his spine he let a low moan escape his lips.

"Draco…you already can't keep your hands…wait until we get to your house…" He managed.

"Everyone's in the shower, Harry," His fingers traced up Harry's spine ever so softly. feeling each knob as Harry arched slightly to the touch.

"Draco…" Harry tried to hiss in warning, but the Slytherin put his lips to his ear,

"Like you look right now, delicious, your hands on the lockers legs spread slightly for me to fuck you. Do you want me to?" Draco asked with a purr dipping a hand around Harry's waist and drawing up the shirt teasing the twitching muscles. Harry panted slightly. Only Draco could make him lose control like this.

"Mmm…Harry…" Draco murmured with a wicked smile massaging the ass cheeks, He brought his naked chest and clothed hard groin flush to Harry's back,

"Do you?" He asked nibbling at the ear.

"Don't remember the question…" Harry choked out with a moan as he felt the hardness and heat.

"Do you want me to fuck up against the lockers?" Draco asked again slowly and precisely making sure every syllable washed over Harry's ear, the hips twitched back into his on their own.

"Yess…but..charms…'round us…pleeaase…"Harry whispered trying to put his already muddled brain together, drawing out the 'please' in a low groan. Open mouth kisses kissed were left at every exposed piece of flesh and the heat was gone. Harry turned his head slightly watching Draco pull his wand from the wand holder around his thigh and was about to turn all the way around when the Blond had his body flush against his own.

"No moving." He whispered, an arm wrapped around his waist as he first removed the clothing with a flick of his wand,

"What are you two doing?!" Wood walked out of his office,

"I'm going to fuck Harry against the lockers." Draco said charmingly and soon muttering three different spells in a quick manner. Silencing, secrecy and cleaning, (they were still sweaty from practice.)

Wood stared at the spot he swore he just saw Draco and Harry doin' it…confused h shuddered involuntarily at the thought before walking away scratching his head.

"Now where were we?" Draco purred as he dipped his hand down lower to Harry's groin, the man only whimpered at the tease.

"You're horrible Draco." He managed thrusting his hips back as lips dragged a wet hot path right down his spine licking and bite at the small of his back,

"Drraaacoo.." Harry groaned as he arse was peppered with licks and bites.

"And you didn't want to do this." Draco purred rubbing up and parting that gorgeous arse just waiting for his cock. He leaned in and heard Harry give an explosive moan.

"Fuuck Draco…" He moved back shamelessly into the mouth. Draco almost smirked, but he only pushed the cheeks apart more revealing the delectably tight hole. He attacked it with as much vigor as he would when he fucked the other man and heard another loud groan

"Oh Merlin Draco…please…" The Blond darted his tongue a few more time's into the man's body feeling how wonderfully tight he was, even though did have their morning tryst. He stroked the quivering thighs sensuously

"Dracooo…Fuck...touch me…" Harry hissed his hand's clenching against the locker door frame.

"Touch you? Where?" Draco asked leaving licks over the puckered hole while reaching around to stroke the hard and weeping cock.

"Uugh…gaah…like that…." Draco laughed into the skin,

"Do you want me in you?" He asked as he moved up the body. Harry twisted head around and nodded with a groan.

"Say it." Draco murmured licking behind the ear before taking it in his teeth, his hard length running inbetween Harry's cheeks.

"Draco…Merlin...just fuck me already would you!" Harry growled in frustration.

"What if I want to play a bit longer?" Draco asked fondling Harry's sack pulling and moving his hand over the twitching length.

"S'not fair…" Harry moaned helplessly. Draco could hear the showers being turned off.

"Alright, you get off on this one." He muttered once bringing his fingers around to Harry's mouth. He grabbed them greedily biting in just to let Draco know how annoyed he really was. Draco winced slightly, but it also only caused his aroused member to twitch, Harry moaned around his fingers. He left a flat lick in-between Harry's shoulder blade's and the raven-haired man released his lips.

"Good…" Draco whispered bringing the fingers down to Harry's entrance The man relaxed and waited. Draco didn't give him anything.

"Draco!" He hissed pushing his hips back in and turning his head to glare at the other man. Draco easily slid his both his fingers in and watched as Harry's face fall with the intrusion.

"God your so tight…" Draco moaned in his ear pushing his fingers in deeper and scissoring them. Harry's hips jerked back suddenly with a cry of pleasure.

"Draco…in me…now…" Harry said, his head turned to the side as Fred came from the shower, making his way obliviously towards them.

"Mmm…will do." The Slytherin held the hips in his hands and slowly sank into Harry.

"Fuck yes…" he heard Harry murmur and licked at the back of his neck until he was balls deep in his lover. Fred next to their delusional charm meandered back and forth looking quite confused, his brother came up behind him slapping him on his back laughing at something he said.

"Move Draco…" Harry's whisper caught his ear's and he grinned wickedly. Pulling out, Draco paused, before slamming back in. Harry dropped his head and arched his back clutching the locker frame in his hands. Draco bit the shoulder at the wonderful heat and friction caused such mind blowing pleasure.

"Just…merlin…like…god…Draco…"

"Just like god?" Draco burred nipping under his ear thrusting harder into Harry. He would think by now someone would have noticed the charms, at least the twins, they were certainly savvy enough. Maybe not by utterly oblivious they were, talking laughing and changing. Draco reached around to Harry's neglected length feeling the raven-haired man jerk back on him with a sharp gasp. The blond moaned in his ear, the cock in his hand pulsing.

"D-Draco." Harry said ducking his head and moving back in time with the other's thrusts.

"Are you going to come Harry? All over you locker?" Draco murmured fisting Harry's length, Harry only gasped in response twisting his head. Draco took the incentive, angling a bit higher and grasped the lips within his own. It hurt and it was hard, but fuck it was a hot kiss. Harry's mouth opened for his own, moaning and thrusting his tongue to elicit the same sounds from Draco's mouth.

"I can't—Draco…" Harry gasped out as Draco hit his sweet repeatedly causing him to see more then stars, with that hand jerking him off, the hot lips at his own, he managed to see the American fourth of July celebration as he came.

"Merlin like that.." Draco moaned as Harry arched his body in his orgasm. A few more thrusts and Draco's own seed spilled into his body, the man gasping for air, his mouth right at his neck. The arms were tight around his waist and he sagged forward as his legs shook. The blond held him tighter fearing he would fall.

"Now can we go home?" Harry asked softly after a few moments to ome down from his high, he had a small smile dancing on his face. Draco pulled himself from the body eliciting a small groan, and kissed the cheek with a lazy smile.

"Of course." Draco grabbed his wand and began cleaning up the mess, and what mess Harry had made. Grinning he noticed the splashes of cum on his lovers stomach and slid his fingers down through it. Licking them off individually he watched Harry's face. The other man swallowed visibly,

"You're going to be the death of me." He whispered as he started to put his clothes on trying to ignore Draco's attempts of seduction.

"You're no fun." Draco pouted before putting his own clothes on. With the delsuionl charm, and silencing charm around them, Harry noticed Fred and George still milling about, disappearing into Wood's office. He broke the two charms and hastily closed his locker. Wood appeared at the doorway looking even more confused,

"When did you two come back? And Why?"

"Forgot something." Harry said at his confused looks. Draco smugly smacked Harry's ass and nodded in affirmation,

"Yeah, we forgot something."

George peeked out and laughed, "Wood, you didn't know, Draco just fucked Harry senesless in your locker room."

"You blighters knew!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Duh." Fred replied, "We practically invented secrecy charms, you're old school one's certainly didn't hide everything, trust us on that."

Draco snickered at Harry's stricken face,

"Lets go love so we can continue this in more private place then." Fred, George and Oliver watched as they left,

"Did you know they did that…in here?" Wood asked suddenly, Fred shook his head,

"Nope, but by the way Harry looked and the cum splatters still on the edge of his locker it wasn't hard to tell."

"Merlin you two…Ugh..I can't believe they did that…in here! Of all places! Why did I ever let you get those two back together?!" Oliver paced back and forth in pious anger.

"Because they were driving you insane when they fought." George supplied,

"Well they're driving me insane because they fucked in my locker room!" Wood roared angrily.

"it's not that bad, at least you don't know they also fucked in the showers…and up against your door…and…"

Oliver slammed his door on both of their faces.

"Oh...I guess he knows now." Fred said grinning at his brother.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: GAWD...I'm horrible XD Hope you enjoyed ;-)**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own

**Warning:** Er...smut next chapter? Sorry guys XD

**AN:** SOOOO Sorry for taking so long to update, busy and all that jazz Enjoy!

**R&R**

* * *

"I am NOT wearing that!" Harry said as Draco put the dress robes on the bed for the first time. 

"And why not?" Draco asked, "Like I said you are going to look ravishing in them." He purred, stroking a finger down Harry's jaw line.

"Merlin, they look so pouncy." Harry said, clearly not at all keen on wanting to wear the dress robes, They were deep green almost black, only in the right light would one be able to tell what color they were.

"They're not pouncy!" Draco growled angrily crossing his arms,

"I'm not wearing them." Harry said stubbornly even as he slid his eye's over Draco's form, he did look wonderful in his own dress robes, not too dark, but not very light either, the blue of the satin contrasted Draco's skin in the best way's, and Harry knew he could not even dream of looking that good, no matter what clothes he wore.

"Then what are you going to wear? I know you don't have anything nice, at all." Draco retorted,

"I have something's." Harry replied, actually he most certainly did not, faded jeans, maybe one or two of his old nice slacks, now faded with age, probably too short for him anyway. His eye's looked over the pristine dark cloak, the black trousers, which he was sure he could not possible wear boxers with, and the top had to be the highest quality of Egyptian cotton and silk.

"No, what you have is some raggedy scrub clothes that are better fit in the garbage then on your own body." Came Draco's acidic comment.

"My clothes fit fine!" Harry said angrily before throwing up his hands in aggravation at the look he received from his boyfriend.

"Look, Harry, just wear them I didn't go through the trouble for nothing." Draco said snidely crossing his arms and waiting expectedly for Harry to respond apologetically. He only received an angry look.

"You didn't need to got through the trouble at all, I can take of myself, I have for several years, without you." Draco stiffened visibly, his eye's flashing with cold anger and Harry suddenly realized what he said.

"I… didn't mean it like th—"

"Out." Draco whispered.

"Draco…you know I didn't mean it like that." Harry said, the emotions flying over his face.

"This conversation is over. I'm leaving." Draco giving Harry a cold look before walking out of the room in his own dashing dress robes. Harry stared at after before rubbing his face, wincing as the door slammed shut.

"Damn it." He whispered looking over at the outfit still strewn on the bed and groaned. He didn't want to wear the horribly pouncy outfit…God Damn it...he'd only do it for Draco, he thought.

* * *

"Draco, where's Harry?" Wood asked suddenly as they waited outside the banquet hall. The blond headed man leaning against a pillar passed him a crisp look before looking away and staring over to the left angrily thinking about the conversation he had Harry had previously. 

"Er…did you both have a fight?" Oliver tried, his seeker didn't even look at him as he spoke.

"No Oliver, we didn't." He said sarcasms dripping with the words, Wood winced and looked over for support from any of the other team members. The chasers just quickly shook their heads and Fred and George only gave each other glances before shrugging. The captain sighed in exasperation and rubbed his face.

"Well, we need to go in shortly…" If Harry didn't arrive soon, he wouldn't be aloud in after his team went in…some high-to-do formalities. There was a pop from the apparition station nearby and Draco looked up at the sound. Harry stood there, a little awkwardly, finding his eye's. Huffing Draco pushed himself off the pillar and deftly walked away, completely ignoring the other man. He had worn the outfit he bought him, after all that _crap _of complainig before hand. Draco was absolutely livid. Even with his head start, the team entered the banquet hall to view players, groups and orgnaizations supporting Qudditch from all over Europe filling the room. A hand fell on his shoulder and he whirled on Harry.

"Don't Potter." He snarled, glaring at the other man. Harry started back before letting go and sighing.

"I'm sorry, Draco." He whispered as they found the table.

"And you're going to stay sorry." The Slytherin snapped irritably, growling as Harry sat down next to him. Harry sighed in exasperation looking around the large banquet hall Men and woman were talking and laughing amongst themselves, the two teams they had beat was there as well, a few of the members sending them some dirty looks, but other then that they were largely just welcomed into the group of players. An introductory speech started from the head of Qudditch international, Harry's only attention was paid to the Blond next to him, trying to think of some way to make the situation better. His blond lover seemed to be engrossed with the speaker, but he was fuming, by the way his eye's seemed to want to burn a hole in the speaker and how tense his back was. Not caring if they were the only gay couple in the room (highly unlikely), he nonchalantly slid his hand up Draco's back which stiffened even more.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that at all." He whispered in Draco's ear. The cool gaze shifted to his own before returning to the speaker, still talking.

"Please don't be mad at me." Harry continued to whisper, rubbing up and down Draco's spine.

"Tch, you two." Harry heard Wood mutter

"You look stunning by the way, Draco," Harry whispered glancing around the large hall noting some of the looks they both were receiving, well, more the looks Draco was receiving. As much as he was the 'boy who killed Voldermort', Draco looked mouth watering, (or maybe it was because the 'boy who killed Voldermort' was stroking another mans back…)

"I'm kind of jealous of the looks you're getting; maybe I should show them all that you're only mine."

Draco's eye's went wide at Harry's claim, sure he was getting some lustful looks, but Harry's assumption he was his, his ownership...was rather _bold_.

"You assu—"Harry's lips were millimeters from his own,

"Please stay mine." Harry whispered, cutting him off,

"Oh Jesus Harry, that was horribly sappy in my opinion—"

"Shut up George." Draco growled, before turning back to Harry,

"You were saying?" He inquired as he turned his attention back to a flabbergasted Harry, hearing

"I was just trying to help…" From the Weasley twin.

"Well...I….er…I'm sorry?" Harry managed giving a crooked smile.

"I'm still pissed at you." Draco stated coolly,

"What's new, you're always mad at me for some reason." Harry responded with a smirk this time.

"I wasn't done." The Blond replied, but before he could continue, the dinner was placed before them.

"Oh…"

"And we're not finishing it until we get home, now leave me alone and stop giving me that look." Draco said, ignoring the Harry Potter pout.

"He's got him wrapped around his finger doesn't he." Wood muttered over to Fred as they watched the ping-pong conversation.

"Duh, Malfoy. Slytherin, it's in their blood. He had him wrapped around his finger during school too."

"Do you ever notice how it's always about Gryffindor and Slytherin, don't the other two houses matter much?" Terry Boot asked. He received a collective "No" from all Gryffindors present and the one Slytherin.

"Sheesh, were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws the only _non_ self-centered house's at Hogwarts?" He muttered eying his food in a slightly disgruntled fashion now. Since Vincent and Jon didn't even _go _to Hogwarts they only exchanged glances with shrugs, it seemed like the Hogwarts school was pretty fucked up in general.

"…Please Enjoy the meal and the entertainment."

The International Qudditch finally finished much to everyone's enjoyment. Fred and George clapped loudly before Wood both silenced them with a flick of his wand.

"You should have done that a long time ago Wood." Harry suddenly said laughing as both Weasley's glared at the Captain, Since Oliver cast the spell, it would take much finagling from the Weasely twins to break it. Draco stared at his food for a moment, feeling Harry's hand resting on his thigh. After everything they had gone through, and Harry to say that…it made his bloody boil, but damn it! Those eye's were killing him!! And the way he spoke, and pouted and now rubbing his thigh. He dropped his fork suddenly glaring at Harry. The raven-haired man leant in putting his mouth to his ear,

"Can we entertain ourselves after dinner?"

"No we may not." Draco replied waspishly trying to ignore the tingle the voice sent down his spine.

"Why not?" Harry asked softly.

"Because you're not off the hook."

"Damn…" Even if Harry was a bit put out by the comment he only seemed to shrug it off and continued to rub his lovers thigh.

"Potter that isn't helping your situation." Draco suddenly exclaimed as a thumb slipped into his inner thigh elicting a buzz of electricity to flash through his entire body.

"No, but it makes more feel better because you're not…" He stopped for a moment before looking away, "Pushing me away." He continued. Draco eyed him warily before relaxing slightly to the ministrations. He saw Harry's smirk before the man leant in.

"I'm going to show you how many way's I can say sorry Draco." He whispered, removing his hand from the thigh to clap to the Jazz like band playing before returning it to it's spot. Draco practically shivered with anticipation. Merlin, how he hated what Harry did to him, and how if he had been pissed at anybody else, they would have been easily murdered for touching him, but not Harry. His Harry. The Blond stopped thinking for a moment, then smiled smugly. Yes, his Harry.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: That was rather craptastic wasn't it? Sorry this isn't up to snuff, been focusing on other things, like school, imagine that XD, oh another thing, if you guys wre a bit disappointed about the absence of the details of the dress robes, be creative, becasue I can't describe clothing to save my life...in all honesty...maybe I should write some One-Shot involving the removel of lots of clothing so I ahve to describe it...gah...anyway, Please review idea's are nice **

**AN2: I know I can't stand it when they're mad at each other, could you tell? They make up rather quickly XD gawd, I'm horrible XDDD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, promise!

**Warning:** -Snickers- **Slash **my good people, **Slash**

**AN:** Hello everyone!! I hope this chapter is a bit better then the last, sorry it took so long to up! Enjoy!!!

**R&R**

* * *

"Stop that!" Draco hissed as the man next to him moved his hand up and down on his thigh. The raven-haired man, who he should _still_ be thoroughly pissed at only smiled at him charmingly.

"You said you were bored." Was the reply.

"Aren't you?" Draco asked, which only made Harry slide the wandering appendage higher and down in between his legs teasingly. They were just served desert and another of the head of Qudditch counsel was making a speech. Much to Draco's boredom, but apparently Harry was entertained enough as he answered him.

"Nope." Harry replied.

"I think we need a mandatory hand check." Fred said as he rose an eyebrow at the two a few spaces down from them, Oliver on Draco's other side, and George on Harry's side scooted down over in horror. Well, Wood scooted over in Horror, George only wanted to see if they really were wanking off under the table.

"Don't tell me your doing that here?!" Oliver almost squeaked. Harry, slightly disgruntled pulled his hand up.

"Clean promise." He said, much to everyone's relief (except Fred and George of course)

"Aw man, and we thought something more interesting was happening…" George muttered scooting back over to his team mate. Draco practically sputtered indignantly.

" If we had it wouldn't have been any of your business!" He suddenly said. Harry turned his face raising an eyebrow slowly, and Fred only laughed,

"So you do want me to?" He asked

"I didn't mean like that!" Draco replied hotly and grabbed the hand swiftly before it could descend back on his abused thigh.

"You sure sounded hopeful." Harry whispered leaning in on him, his mouth at his ear.

"Potter cut it out." Draco growled. At the second use of his surname, Harry withdrew all his contact back with a sigh and set back to eat the rest of his desert. The Seeker watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as the man pushed his desert around on his plate in a put off fashion. Trying to ignore the pout on Harry's face was horribly difficult. He squirmed in his chair and finally with a resigned sigh grabbed the hand, startling the table as he thrust it under the skirting placing it on his thigh.

"Prat. Keep it there." He said in annoyance noticing Harry's grinning face.

"Hey George what happens when you mix a frustrated Malfoy and a frisky Potter?" Fred asked his brother. George started smirking,

"Lots of hot man sex?" He inquired almost innocently.

"I'm not frustrated!" Draco said glaring down at them, he noticed how Harry didn't protest being called 'frisky'.

"Harry, you aren't exactly supposed to agree with them!" Draco hissed. He growled when Harry only squeezed his thigh playfully and began rubbing,

"You're such an idiot." He said before turning his attention to Wood, bluntly trying to ignore Harry's effort to elicit a reaction. Oliver was in a deep discussion about his reasons of having a replacement with another captain, Draco recognized him as the Captain of the team they most recently beat.

"…Always have a replacement Seeker?" Was what the other was asking.

"Always have, at least when I first started my own team. It was never in the rule books not to be able to have a replacement, I took the opportunity."

"Why don't you have Mr. Potter playing, he is the one who—"

"Don't insinuate that just because he saved our arses from the most evil wizard of our age that he can translate that to flying." Draco suddenly drawled. The hand on his thigh stopped as his comment drew the attention of his lover, he turned and gave Harry a warning glance before seeing the collective anger wash over the other Captains face before he smiled coolly.

"And you are…Mr. Malfoy correct?" He almost sneered. Draco nodded curtly, idly fingering the wand he had unknowingly slipped onto the table. He watched the eye's flicker over to his hand before up to his face.

"You played very well, maybe your statement is true, but perhaps next time we meet we'll test your theory." He looked pointedly at the Harry sitting next to Draco, the raven-haired man glanced over at him, slowly smiling in a predatory fashion. His eye's glinted like emerald fire as his attention was solely focused on the other Captain.

"Maybe we will." Was Harry's comment. The man's face turned white at the sight before excusing himself from the table hurriedly.

"What the bloody hell was THAT?" Draco asked looking at Harry in disbelief as he yelled. That look sent shivers dancing all over his body. Harry startled slightly by the question, looked at Draco with shock.

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"That—That look!" He exclaimed.

"That, Draco was one of Harry's most famous, 'If you challenge me I will kill you' look He's only used it on us once, scared us shitless." George replied for Harry.

"Bloody Hell…" Draco whispered, it didn't scare him. Fuck he was so hard at that look, _that's_ what scared him. Harry slowly turned his attention fully on Draco, a knowing smirk forming over his face as his fingers glided softly over the front of Draco's tightened pants.

"A little hot 'n' bothered Draco?" Harry asked in his ear. The Blond gave him a look that would mean death to any one but Harry Potter.

"It wouldn't be my fault." He snarled in annoyance, a tickling breath didn't help his situation as the mouth kissed the edge of his ear,

"Are you ready for me to apologies to you tonight?"

"We can't leave until this is over." Draco hissed warningly feeling the hand running over his hardness and he ground his teeth together giving Harry a death glare before the lips pressed up against his own.

"Oh, so you _are_ willing to let me apology, I thought you were too mad at me." As Harry said that, his thumb idly slipped over the twitching member still trapped in Draco's pants. One hateful glance over and a swift unzipping of his pants, Draco knew he was going to be ruined.

"I hate you." He whispered hoping to god or any other higher being Wood nor the twins would notice. Their chasers were usually completely oblivious of his plight before…would not notice it now. Then again worry about three people was enough instead of the whole entire team. Make that four. He bit his lip hard as the gentle caress caused pleasure to race throughout his body. He didn't realize the wand in Harry's other hand as Harry turned his attention to George next to him, and heard Draco hiss in pleasure. Harry knew that George and Fred wouldn't miss the opportunity of making fun of the blond for succumbing to Harry's ministrations, and Wood would A, Scream at them both, B, have them practicing without rest for punishing hours on end. Silently Harry pulled at the silky smoothness of the skin between his fingers and felt it twitch in response the Slytherins fingers clenched on the table and he nearly bit off Terry's head at a comment he made, he couldn't remember the comment properly now that the delicious friction was moving even more over his needy cock. Harry smirked,

"Are you that close already?" He asked leaning into Draco, giving a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"No." Draco snarled, trying to keep onto his sanity as a thumb flicked over the slit, hot precum could be felt lubricating the fingers that slid wonderfully over his engorged member. He was going to murder that man.

"…How many games do we have to win for preliminaries?" Terry Boot asked. It was a general question, but he fixed his eye's on Draco asked if he would know, Draco shook his head with a half-attempted shrug.

"We will be winning all of them. Or at least we better." Wood said hearing Terry's question,

"Have you ever won all the games before playoff's?" Jon asked watching as Wood's face contort with anger.

"We would have won the season play off's if it was for both my seekers getting knocked off their brooms." Wood replied,

"Oliver, that was last two seasons ago, you better not drown yourself in the showers tonight because of it." Fred said over Harry's shoulder. Draco watched through slowly half closing eye's as Wood only bemoaned the loss some more.

"Draco, come for me." Harry's whisper in his ear sent shudders down his spine.

"No. Leave me alone." Draco snarled jerking his hips forward with a bitten off moan.

"Draco." Harry's breath rolled down his neck, promises of the oncoming night along with it. A light squeeze, fingers rubbed at his sack. How dear god no one noticed was a mystery to him, He bit back his moan.

"You can't hold it any longer Draco, Come for me." Harry licked under his ear.

"What would you know of it?" the Blond inhaled sharply as the pumping increased before slowly done to almost nothing.

"Harry…" he said in a slight whine, looking around the table. Fred and George were engrossed with a conversation with the Chasers, and Oliver Wood was talking to a Keeper from a table over. Only him and Harry.

"Come." Harry whispered nibbling at under his ear.

"I hat….ah…gawd…Harry…" Draco slipped his eye's closed, breathing in a shuddering breath. Wet licks at his neck, a nibble at his pulse point, before the hot, husky voice was at his ear again.

"I can feel you Draco. I bet you can feel the passion boiling in pit of your stomach…" Another roll of his thumb at his sack rubbing up the shaft to his slit. More precum.

"Waiting to be released all over my hand." Harry continued to speak hotly in his ear.

"If only I got get on my knees to suck you dry, maybe later Draco." That did it along with the stroking movements. He came hard in Harry's hand gasping and suddenly feeling a mouth at his own as he drowned his passion filled moan into the kiss. Sticky hot fingers loosened around his softening member. Draco slowly came to himself breaking the kiss.

"Button your pants." Harry whispered hurriedly, Draco did as he asked before he heard two rattled off charms and Harry's placed his hand lovingly on the thigh.

"Hey! You two, I know that look Harry, keep your paws clean, this is almost over." Wood snarled next to Draco. The Blond looked at Wood in slight confusion, before Harry spoke next to him,

"I'm clean promise Wood, I wouldn't ruin your reputation for our own lust."

"Clean my ass.." Draco murmured.

"I'd love to clean your ass." Harry whispered patting the thigh.

"I hate you Harry." Draco spat but only half as heartedly as he intended.

"Whoa, dirty talk you two, oh my," George joined the conversation with a grin. He had a _knowing_ grin. Draco huffed and crossed his arms, this was not how he thought he had to spend his evening.

"My house tonight." Harry whispered. Draco gave him a look, licked his bottom lip subconsciously before catching Harry's eyes.

"Fine." He murmured in defeat. Harry grinned widely as he slipped his wand back in his pocket without anyone noticing.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: For all of those who read very carefully, yes Harry used as spell, but that really won't be revealed till the next chapter, which will be full of hot make-up sex that these two chapters have been eluding too XD Go figure**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, promise!

**Warning:** This is **Slash **my good people, **Slash**

**AN:** I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a good one-- and those who don't..sorry, no turkey for you!! XD Anyway, finally updating, hope you enjoy. It's a bit fluffy chapter before I put the plot back in...sorta...

**R&R**

* * *

"See ya Wood." 

"Do you two dare be late for practice, I tapped on two hours already for the time missed today. And don't forget we have _two_ games this weekend!" Harry ignored him as he dragged Draco from the hall. Harry was agonizingly hard. All he wanted to do now was touch, kiss, lick and nibble every part of Draco's body with the most sincerest of apologies of his actions from earlier in the day.

"I'm sure you know the apparation point to my house." Harry murmured in Draco's ear ignoring the weird glances from the other wizards leaving the area.

"And you're too sure I want to go home with you tonight." Draco replied glaring at him. The lips at his ear made his knee's go weak and he swallowed hard.

"I wanted to apologies." Came the hot whisper, the arm wrapped his waist and the fingers played with the bottom of his satin top. A nibble at the edge of his ear,

"You're horrible." The Blond hissed turning head slightly but only got Harry's lips on his in a fierce kiss. A tongue plundered his mouth moving up against his own, then he felt it, the hard on Harry had been hiding, it ran up against his thigh and he moaned into the kiss.

"My, Potter, you're bit _too_ eager I think." Draco whispered, putting on hand on Harry's chest while running a thigh experimentally between the legs. Harry's lips parted against the skin on his cheek in a soft moan.

"Yeah. Lets go. I can't fuck you out here, Wood will have my head."

"He better not, that's mine." Draco growled. Laughing Harry kissed him swiftly before apparating. The Blond felt the warmth leave him and could tell he was just as hard Harry was now.

"Idiot..." He growled in annoyance under his breath quickly apparating after the raven-haired man.

* * *

Draco shifted into the pillows, loving every waft of Harry's scent that wrapped around him. A hand lightly traced over his abdomen absentmindedly. The minute Harry knew he was awake the, Draco knew he would fuck him senseless again. Not that he minded, of course. Stifling a smile Draco pushed himself into the hands a bit. Lips started at the nape of his neck moving down, a lick at behind his ear. The Blond kept his eye's closed enjoying the ministrations. The bed moved under Harry's shifting weight and a hand slid down the top of his thigh under the blanket, drawing small barely felt patterns that sent shudders wracking his body. He let a moan escape and heard the rough chuckle at his ear. 

"Are you awake lover?" Harry's voice was hot and Draco cracked open his eye's wanting to give the other man an annoyed look but only passed him a half smile.

"No." Was his reply before he closed his eye's again.

"Really?" Another lick at the shell of his ear, warm kisses soothing into his pale skin, the wandering hand pushing his legs apart and tracing the same ever soft patterns up his inner thighs. Draco groaned, half in exasperation and half in pleasure.

"Y-Yes really." He managed, but opened his eye's anyway, lazily tangling his hands through Harry's pillow head hair.

"Liar." Harry murmured, pressing his lips up against Draco's. The blond opened his mouth readily accepting the kiss. Harry had him pressed to the mattress within moments suddenly breaking the kiss to nuzzle and nibble down the neck.

"Do we even have time for this?" Draco asked raising his head slightly to accommodate the wonderful feelings on his neck.

"Mmm…" Was Harry's reply, the nibbles got harder and he gasped, arching slightly as the lips wrapped dutifully around a nipple.

"That…wasn't an answer." He managed with a groan. Pulling up slightly his eye's searched for a clock. Shivering to the sudden coolness of the room he realized Harry had tugged off the blankets, but before he could tell Harry off the other man pushed him flush to the bed, settling in-between his legs.

"It's almost 7 Draco." Harry whispered licking up the clavico, "I think we have time." The raven-haired man continued huskily into the throat. Sighing, Draco pushed his body up into Harry's.

"Just making sure. Don't like quickies." Draco murmured letting his body relax to the wonderful ministrations. Harry's laugh sent pleasure dancing over his body. He kissed and nibbled down the chest, noticing all the marks that covered the pale perfect skin from the night before. Draco felt Harry pause over each bruise and mark before claiming them again. It casued tingles of pain which was soothed by the gentle caresses at his inner thigh. Slowly the nibbles and kisses moved down to his stomach his hardening cock begging for some attention. Draco smiled as the licks and kisses got lower, knowing exactly where this was headed. His eye's jerked open to a sharp bite at his hip, Harry was grinning as his tongue laved the spot.

"Comfy?" He asked, fingers stroking up the pale thighs, only to run lightly behind the lightly haired sack.

"I _was_." Came Draco reply sitting up slightly. Harry pushed him back down with an evil smirk and kissed the lips keeping his arousal away from the other mans. Draco ran a hand up his chest, over shoulders and through his hair, another one fell down his spine and Harry shivered at the burning touch.

"Comfy now?" Harry asked moving his exploring lips once more down the slim neck.

"Mmmm…Merlin yes…" Was Draco's reply, before he growled in annoyance as Harry didn't move down on his body to create the friction he wanted. His hands were pressed to the mattress, the raven-haired man grinning down at him him,

"I have to take a shower." he pulled off the other man and sauntered off to the bathroom.

"What?!" Draco sat back for a confused to seconds before jolting up and off the bed. He was extremely hard now and took off after Harry tackling him to the plush carpeted ground before he reached the bathroom.

"You're not getting away that easy!" He whispered in the ear, panting slightly. Harry twisted his head enough to breath and the teeth sank into his shoulder sharply.

"D-Draco." He said glaring t the blond headed man. Draco pressed him down harder,

"You don't leave like that, Harry. Do you remember the last time you tried that?" Draco asked, his lips at the other mans ear, licking at its edge eliciting a small whimper from Harry.

"Maybe." Came the others reply.

"Maybe? Shall I jog your memory?" Purred Draco. Jade orbs caught his own, and the ex-Slytherin smirked. Harry remembered. Quite vividly.

"Fucking Tease." Harry hissed feeling the rub of the cock behind his thigh.

"You deserve to be teased for hours before I give you what you want. _Especially_ for what you just did." Draco replied,

"Deserve? I just said I wanted to take a shower!" Harry exclaimed, "It didn't mean you couldn't join me." He continued with a pout. A wet lick between his shoulder blades and hands pinning his front to the ground, he could feel the smirk Draco had on his face. The lips pressed into his skin teasingly, sharp nibbles causing his hips to jerk upwards.

"What do we have, a few hours?" Draco asked in hot breath in Harry's ear.

"Why? What do you plan to do with your time?" Harry asked in annoyance. The carpet was deliciously painful against his hard member and it didn't help with the other man pressing him flush to the carpet, the hot cock a taunting reminder of who was in charge at the moment.

"I would think that after what you put me through last night—"

The raven-haired man jerked upward, "Put you through?! You enjoyed every damn second of it." He hissed Draco bit Harry hard at the nape of his neck causing Harry to still with a groan, seemingly unable to move.

"Stop squirming like you're 17." Draco said his mouth at the ear as he released the trapped hands underneath his own and moved them down the body. Harry laughed before it turned into a small moan,

"Sorry, it what you do to me…" The other man whispered leaning up on an elbows so he would more comfortably be able to turn his head to look at Draco. He was smirking as he leaned in his lips at Harry's cheek,

"And what do I do to you?" Draco asked seductively a fierce kiss answered his question as the man under him shifted which caused Draco to fall in his lap.

"Everything." Harry managed breathlessly. Draco had managed to keep his balance with Harry's sudden shift of position by putting his hands on the tan shoulders. He stared at the other man.

"Everything, What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, Qudditch roughened hands pulled him forward until his lips were nearly touching Harry's.

"You are _everything_ to me." The raven-haired man whispered. Draco flicked his eye's to Harry's, he found nothing but the shining affirmations of the statement. He pushed his lips into the other mans sweetly.

"Am I?" Draco asked finally breaking the kiss and running his hands down Harry's face.

"I already said you ar—" Harry was cute off with another kiss, just as sweet as the last one. The Blond broke this one quickly with a smile.

"Good. Because you're everything to me as well." Draco whispered hurriedly before having to wipe the grin off Harry's face with a hot, tongue-filled kiss.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: So...yeah...yay for fluff!! XD I'm horrible. Hope you all enjoyed!! **

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, promise!

**Warning: Mmmmm...Lemons...lol...actually more like blowjob(s) XD**

**AN:** OK, their is a bit of a time lapse...you know I don't want this to go on _Forever_ as much as I really like this story XD, but anyway, Just letting my readers know, They're one game before Preliminary games and then like a mini-world cup thingy..so yeah.. XD Enjoy!!!

**R&R**

* * *

Draco looked down at the letter he had gotten from Harry with a smirk. It had been a month since they started dating for the second time of their life and Harry had sent him a letter a head of time about moving in, and it didn't matter what Draco said, he was still moving in. Folding the letter Draco placed it on the counter and inspected the house, everything seemed normal enough; at least the moving wizards didn't destroy anything. He looked to the time; it was almost time before they had to meet for the 'pep' talk Oliver loved giving. It was the final game before the preliminaries. He heard a knock at the door and couldn't help but a let a smile spread across his face. So he was being sappy, he couldn't help it! 

"You don't have to knock!" He yelled hiding his smile with a satisfied smirk as the familiar raven-haired man popped in the doorway grinning widely.

"I hoped none of my stuff clashed with yours." Draco only laughed,

"Don't worry, I changed any that did." He pointed at the used to be old red leather chair, which was now a light chocolate brown.

"Hey, I liked that color, it wasn't _that_ bad." He said in annoyance walking forward, more like sauntered. Draco let his eye's flicker over the low-slung jeans and halfway buttoned up polo revealing a close fitting wife-beater underneath. It left nothing to the imagination.

"Come here." Draco beckoned the other man over, a sudden waft of some very familiar scent drifted over his senses. He watched Harry walking. He was sex on legs in Draco's opinion.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, coming closer nonetheless. Draco grabbed him by the collar and pressed his lips heatedly to the others. Harry. Merlin he smelled amazing. Warm, soft and pliable Harry's lips yielded under his own, he twisted the man around and shoved him up against the counter. Harry gasped in the brute force Draco had used, but his lower anatomy was stirring and he hooked his leg behind Draco's knee causing he other to fall and grind into his own pelvis. Hard heat met his and Draco thrust his tongue up through the waiting mouth both drowning the fervent moans. Hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in deeper into the kiss a slow rock of the hips.

"Is this a welcome home fuck?" Harry asked breaking the kiss after the need to breath. Draco ran his mouth up the jawline, Harry had put something on…something so familiar…he couldn't put his finger on ….ah-ha.

"Byvlgari Aqua?" He breathed in Harry's ear, The other man moved his hips up hearing a hitch in the breath.

"Found it…" He whimpered, Draco laughed against the skin dragging his hands down Harry's sides, digging his fingers into the soft cotton of the shirt which in turn translated to the even softer skin beneath.

"And just decided to wear it because you know I go crazy when you do?" He asked hotly his hands moving down to the tight ass squeezing and pushing the hips in to his in slow rocking movements.

"Mmm…merlin…yeah…." Harry replied raising his head as the teeth and tongue marked at his throat. Draco shoved the opened collar down the shoulder to grab at the skin near the clavico. He couldn't get enough of this. His laved once at the spot before grabbing the preferred skin with his teeth. Harry arched up, not only had Draco bitten him but he had thrust his hand down the front of the pants after managing to unbutton them finding his hardening arousal.

"D-Draco…" He started, A tongue pushed into his mouth, stroking lovingly against Harry's pursuing it back into his mouth. Harry tugged at the pristine top Draco was wearing his fingers finding the wonderful skin beneath the satin, his nails dragging down the lower back. Two sharp pounds sounded on the door. Draco ignored them pulling Harry's cock from the jeans which was pushed haphazardly (along with his boxers) down his thighs.

"Draco" Harry tried, attempting to get his lovers attention to tell him that his—no, _their_ home would probably be invaded by the twins knowing Wood. Two eye's pinned his own as the Draco pulled his hand from the pants and shoved him from the counter. They both heard another irritated sounding knock.AS they staggered back to the bedroom, Harry managed to clear his foggy lust filled brain for a second;

"Woods going to be—" Draco kissed him heatedly,

"You're too damn sexy for your own good. I'm alleviating the problem." The blond whispered as he tore the button up shirt completely off along with the wife-beater. Harry's pants had somehow managed it to the floor as well.

"I would say that I'm not the only one with the problem." Harry finally managed, the ruff cloth of Draco's tightened pants against his exposed hard member leaving him almost incoherent. Almost.

"You're both going to have problems if you don't get down to locker rooms and suited up for the game, you've missed the pep talk already." Said a very amused looking red-head from the bedroom door. Draco groaned letting his head fall to Harry's exposed chest.

"Out of my room." He said glaring at George. Harry flushed vividly, and could see Fred peeking in from the other side.

"Give him a damn blow job Harry so at least we can have our bloody seeker. For Merlin's sake, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on catching a damn snitch with a bloomin' stiffy."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! AND OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Draco roared in frustration whipping his wand out he slammed the door on the Weasley's faces. Harry ignored his own throbbing need for the moment and grabbed his fiery blond around the waist and shoving him down on the bed.

"What in bloody…oh…" Draco swallowed hard as Harry undid his pants hurriedly.

"You owe me." He said before descending on the swollen organ. Draco threw his head back feeling a hand wrap around the base of his cock, the tongue wrapping around and sliding over the slit sending sparks of pleasure everywhere. Burying his fingers in the hair he urged Harry on, clenching and unclenching, Harry withdrew slightly, his lips partially over the head of Draco's hard member.

"Draco." Harry said once, the blond opened his eye's to look down at his lover, on his knees, face slightly pink the lips suddenly wrapped around the head and sucked once. Jade eye's held his own grey ones. He descended one more and Draco moaned at the feeling. Fingers rolled at his sack,

"Merlin…Harry…" He whispered not being able to help it when his hips began to surge forward to fuck the wonderfully hot and wet mouth. Harry moved back suddenly pressing the thighs down firmly and descending on the cock in quick hard thrusts. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to last long now. The tongue, hot wet mouth, the slight edge of pain of the teeth scraping teasing every once and a while. He clench his fingers in the hair, Harry released his hips for a second and Draco watched as the hand descended below and could hear the rough jerks Harry was bestowing on his own hard cock. Suck, suck, lick.

"Harry…Merlin…please Harder.." He moaned throwing back his head, fingers moved down his chest rubbing over aroused and pert nipples eliciting a slight groan from he blond, and Harry obliged, sucking hard as he descended around the head, his tongue running roughly over the sensitive slit. He felt a moan around the cock, and knew it would be over very quickly. It only took three more firm sucks before he snapped his hips up into the mouth throwing back his head with a cry of pleasure feel the lips tighten drinking him in. His mouth open, his breath harsh he felt his arms shaking before he fell back to bed letting the post orgasmic feeling run through his body. He could hear the desperate sounds Harry was making as he jerked himself off and found the strength to sit up properly, Harry was still in between his legs, but kneeling on the floor, the throbbing cock fisted in his hand. Swiftly Draco slipped from the bed swatting the hand away kissing Harry fiercely on the lips and before he could let the other man speak he shoved him down and descended on the member. He soon found out how close Harry had been because a few good firm sucks and Harry was desperately undulating his hips, the thighs shaking with the effect of his orgasm.

"Meet you at the game." He buttoned his pants and tugged on his shirt before leaving the room. Harry lay gasping on the floor.

"You are so going to get it tonight Draco." He finally managed while still panting for breath. He heard the distinct CRACK of his lover apparating and found the strength to stand. He looked around the room where all his clothes were so hastily thrown and started muttering darkly to himself.

"Threw off all my clothes and didn't even get a fuck in for it…put on that wonderful cologne he got years ago…this is the tightest wife-beater I own…bloody Wood…bloody Qudditch…Bloody Weasleys…" He continued his little rant until all his clothes were securely back on his body and managed it out of the house.As he walked outsidehe groaned as he was hit full on with an unfortunate realization: Wood was going to _murder _him.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: I love limes! Don't you?**

**R&R**

**Please :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, promise!

**Warning: mmmmm...no lemons...lol, sorry guys, I can't have a whole story all about smut...well u can..XD lol...nvm...**

**AN:** Yay! Game! Have fun and enjoy this update! Any questions or idea's tell me!!

**R&R**

* * *

"Don't you dare go anywhere after the game—You're going to be doing laps till your legs fall off." Wood snarled as he mounted. Harry groaned and rubbed his face. Merlin he was going to die. With his broom in a holder his pads off to the side he watched the game restlessly. While up in points for most of the game, the other team started catching up fast. Oliver wasn't holding his spot, Jon, Vincent and Terry didn't seem nearly as focused either. Something was wrong. Harry paced after getting antsy watching the game rage in front of him. Not only didn't something feel wrong about this game, he was also just trying to keep his libido in check, watching Draco play seemed to give him raging hard on. If it was for all the people in the stands, and the other players and of course the Healers and referee, all he would want to do was rip Draco off the broom and take him up against the railing…Harry smacked himself in the head. Merlin…uniform was way too tight for a fucking hard on…Sighing, Harry leaned over the railing narrowing his eye's, what was going on out there?? He needed to at least focus…thoughts of after-play-sex just had wait. He watched the blond, it didn't seem he was faltering in any of his moves, but then again, he had the other seeker riding his ass like he owned it. Harry glared at the brunette currently trying to snitch rape his lover. Fuck if he was going to let that happen! Draco looked more desperate as the game progressed and Harry had grabbed his Firebolt from the holder, just in case. This game was getting nasty.

* * *

"Fuck Draco move—Move!" Harry whispered, seeing bludgers aimed directly for the blond. A swerve, dip, feint. Bludger! Way to close! The other team was playing fucking dirty. What were Fred and George doing?! They were supposed to make sure none of our player got knocked off!! Two golden glad beaters suddenly slammed into either side of the maroon clad Draco. Harry jumped up and was climbing over the railing within seconds.

"Bastards!!" He roared watching as Draco was snapped off his broom both flying in two different directions. Harry had never dived so fast and so sharp in his whole Qudditch career, practically ninety degrees he rocketed straight towards Draco, pulling his wand out to slow the Seekers' dangerous descent.

"Foul against The Howlsets! Two free shots for the Gryphons Eyrie!" A referee yelled, and two short blasts of a whistle was heard. Harry managed to grab his lover around the waist a maneuvering him comfortably, if not awkwardly onto his broom. All he heard was the blood pumping in his ears, and all he saw was the even paler face drawn in pain.

"Bloody Prat." He growled, his heart was still beating profusely, the adrenaline still pumping. Wood had called a time out and Healers were already coming onto the field. He was so cold…Harry landed running his hands over the face, pushing the hair soothingly. He didn't know what to do—

"Mr. Potter—Move!" one of the healers said in exasperation grabbing onto his shoulder. Jumping slightly Harry scrambled out of her way and watched a shocked expression come over her face as she placed her wand to Draco's temple.

"Get him to St. Mungo's, this is game is over." She said hurriedly to the Healer beside her. He nodded quickly and before Harry could protest, they were gone. The referee landed lightly beside them,

"Is the game fit to continue?" She asked, The Healer shook her head,

"No, the Howlsets will be disqualified for illegal use of magic on the field." She said promptly, The referee nodded putting the wand to her throat using the Sonorous charm as she ascended back to the crowd.

"Because of the use of magic on the field, the Howlsets will be disqualified, and the Gryphons Eyrie shall proceed to the next game!" An outraged Howlset captain landed in rage and began arguing with the referee about the decision, but Harry had stopped listening, magic…When had they…what had they used on Draco? He looked up as he heard the rest of his own team landing. Merlin he needed to get to St. Mungo's!! He raised his wand but a hand grabbed his wrist he turned only to meet Oliver Wood,

"Are you ready to play the next game?" Oliver asked levelly. Harry clenched his wand. Damn it! He forgot about the second game if they had won...or won by default, now being the case.

"Wood—I…I need to make Draco's alright." He said, Wood eyed him, slowly nodding,

"I'll have Fred take your things so we can get to the next stadium. You have a half-hour. I'm sure you already know my pep talk." Even though it looked as if it pained Oliver to actually tell Harry to miss a pep talk, the former Gryffindor Seeker had always been good at analyzing other teams, their strength and weaknesses even within the first few minutes of the game.

"Thanks." He said raising his wand and disappearing with a CRACK.

* * *

Gawd…everything hurt….Draco groaned loudly, moving his head to the side to get the light from his eye's and his hands clenched at a blanket, sighing as soft strokes moved through his hair, it almost made him purr. He stopped thinking all at once, his eye's shooting open. Bed. Gurneys…magicked boards updating his condition every ten minutes. Two hands gently pushed him down and he twisted his head to see Harry leaning over him.

"Merlin you scared me." Was the first words out of Harry's mouth as he kissed his forehead. Draco opened his mouth still so confused at what happened...the game…he had been…been…thrown of his broom…but…

"What happened?" He finally managed feeling at how dry his mouth was, probably because how many potions he probably had poured down his throat.

"The blighters cheated. The Bastards. Hit you with a Confundous Charm, and some charm that when used improperly caused a slight heart failure." Harry murmured, his hands clenched at the blankets and he looked away from the blond hastily. Draco sighed sitting up once more wincing slightly. Fuck.

"So let me guess, you played hero again?" He asked with a smirk. Harry glared at him,

"I don't _play_ hero!" He said hotly. Draco put his hand on Harry's cheek and drew him forward kissing around the lips, the mouth dropped slightly and the Slytherin nibbled on the bottom lip before claiming the mouth in a kiss.

"You play hero." He said with a murmur. Harry ran a hand up through his hair and down around his neck deepening the kiss, Draco's teased the tongue at the roof of the mouth, and danced through the teeth and Harry groaned. The Blond's finger dug into the shoulders at the sound.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy?" A voice inquired from the door. Draco hastily broke away hearing the double surname but hand nudged his face forward and Harry's panting breath ran across his ear.

"Not a word." Draco rolled his eye's. Not a word. Yeah right.

"Yes?" Harry inquired. The Healer smiled sweetly,

"I just wanted to inform you on the time, like you had inquired, you have five more minutes." Harry nodded with a thanks and started turning away hearing the Healer speak up again,

"If I may ask, When did you two marry?" She asked, Harry felt Draco twitch ever so slightly under his hand still wrapped around the neck and Harry smiled just as sweetly,

"Last June. And thank you." She nodded with a slight giggle and closed the door as she left.

"Married?" Draco inquired looking Harry squarely in the eye. The raven-haired man squirmed.

"I...er…they asked if I had any relation to you…So…yeah…"

"Oh…Harry…" Draco started laughing his face buried in the others shoulders, still shaking with laughter.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy?" He asked, his eye's still bright with his mirth as he finally settled down a bit to face Harry.

"Er…was that bad? I mean…I just thought it would be more fitting with your—" Draco's lips clamped onto his silencing his words with a heated groan. Harry pulled him deeper not wanting to break any contact at all. He suddenly pulled back gasping.

"I have to go, Or Wood will really kill me." He whispered, He brushed a few blond strands from Draco's face.

"I'll be back." He promised. Draco watched him hastily go and looked down at himself. Bad time for to get hard because just as Harry left, the Healer came in. She blushed,

"I have a potion for that." She said, almost going into another fit of giggles. Draco gave her the best Malfoy glare he could must before getting out of the hospital bed and shuffling off to the bathroom. Harry could have stayed longer to help with his newest problem at least. But _no_….

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: LOL, It was secret payback from Harry, he put me up to it XD, Hope you all enjoyed!!**

**Sorry if their are horrid mistakes, it is now, 3:08 exactly..gawd. i need to go to bed...**

**R&R**

**Please :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, promise!

**Warning: mmmmm...semi lemons lol XD, sorry, if I get enough reviews you might a smutty lemon next chapter **

**AN:** Yay! Game! Have fun and enjoy this update! Any questions or idea's tell me!!

**R&R**

* * *

Harry knew he was being stupid for worrying, he knew he had to focus, but Merlin knowing Draco in the hospital…his mind just couldn't…He felt something hit him on the shoulder. Hard. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed glaring t Fred who was wielding his beaters club dangerously.

"Stop mussing around, we can't loose this game or Woods going to drown _all_ our arses." He said,

"You didn't need to thwack me!"

"You were Draco-dreaming. Can't have that now can we?" George gave him a large wink before he slipped the wrist guards on grinning cheerily. Harry only scowled and finished putting on his equipment.

"I wasn't Draco-dreaming…I'm just worried." He mumbled, putting on the rest of his equipment and swiftly joining the rest of the team.

* * *

"Left! Left! Damn it Harry, you act as if you haven't played against another team in years!" Wood roared in frustration hitting Quaffel out of reach.

"That's because I haven't!!" Harry yelled back diving after the allusiveness snitch. A black blur raced to his left and he bared his teeth in anger. He had never seen a Seeker that was on one's tail as often as this one. The black blur suddenly disappeared and Harry whipped his head around watching the slow arc of the bludger going right for the opposing player.

"That's for you Harry!" One of the twins yelled. He grunted his eye's taking in the surrounding area looking for the elusive snitch. It had disappeared too. The game was on it's second hour; He needed this game to end. Then he saw it. It hovered inches from the ground. He dived after it. Something hit his side hard, he swore as the Beater from the other team almost completely dislodged him from his broom. He managed to a sloth roll taking a spiraling descent upside down to the ground. He reached his hand down--less then a three meters to go—his hand wrapped around the gold he jerked the broom up, but it was too late he was to close to the ground he plowed into the hard earth, knocking the wind from himself. Pain erupted up through his body and he felt ground move with the hard landings of several team members. He winced when someone rolled him over roughly.

"You have the snitch right?" Wood asked, not looking to see if Harry was injured at all. Harry thrust the fluttering object in his hand feeling as if he'd been kicked by a Giant in the chest.

"YES!" Wood roared grabbing him hard around the chest in a tight embrace.

"Ow! Fuck Wood...Leggo of me!" He hissed as a wave after wave of pain raced through his body. Healers were racing onto the field and Harry felt the spells being cast to see what kind of damage he had managed with his run in with the ground.

"Merlin Harry, I think you've left a hole in the ground…" Harry ignored the Weasley twin,

"Here, take this Mr. Potter." Someone thrust a potion bottle in his hand and he swiftly grabbed it. Swigging down the contents he slowly staggered up on his feet with the help of one of the twins.

"What the bloody fuck was that Harry!?!? Were you_ trying_ to kill yourself?!" He was bawled over by two pale arms, Draco forcing back into the ground in a painful hug.

"Ow—When did you get out?! Ow...Draco…fuck…my chest hurts still…let me up!" Harry gasped, the blond Slytherin, wearing what it seemed a loose pair of sweat pants, and an even looser t-shirt looked absolutely furiously at him.

"You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack with that bloody move!! Did you think you would have time to pull with being barely a meter from the ground?! Do have any idea how I've—" Harry tugged him forward into a kiss, shoving his tongue into the mouth hearing Draco whimper slightly at the feeling of the warm tongue caressing his own.

"Now gerroff so I can breath." Harry murmured blushing as he realized he just snogged Draco in front of not only their team, but everyone still in the stands, and the other team hovering over them.

"And why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked, he managed it to his feet. Draco flushed this time as the sweat pants dipped dangerously low on his slimmer hips.

"Spell went wrong. I came straight from the hospital and I knew the game was still going on, I tried material apparation, and all I got was a pile of your clothes." He replied ruefully.

"Bloody brilliant Harry! I had a mind to hug you but…well, hugging can lead to so many _other _possibilities." The Fred said grinning madly from ear to ear while wiggling his eyebrows up down suggestively.

"Oh bugger off." Harry replied, he turned to the dispensing crowd—did he see flashing camera's?

"Oh shite…I think we're going to be in tomorrows papers…" he murmured to the man next to him. Draco paused before smirking and preening back his hair, they both escaping to the locker rooms since the game had ended with their team winning.

"I hope they got my good side." He said tilting his chin up arrogantly. Harry smacked his arse as they entered the locker room;

"What this?" He questioned rubbing the spot his just hit. The blonds face went pink and he glared at him.

"Other then _that_." He sneered. Harry snickered finally feeling the healing effects of the potion,

"Look it Harry! Damn—I swear you were going to break your neck! It was brilliant!!" Wood came racing into the locker room holding a moving photograph depicting Harry deadly descent to the ground, and how hard he ploughed into the green earth.

"It looks even worse just watching it." Draco said making a face.

"At least you didn't need to feel it." Harry replied jerkily.

"Oh, why, does your bum hurt?" The blond simpered with a grin as Harry began taking off the pads and while Draco started rubbing over his arse in the in tight uniform pants.

"_No,_ my bum doesn't hurt." Harry said

"Oye, lovebirds, some reporters from _The Prophet_ want to talk to you." Wood hollered from from the door. Harry peeked around the corner and saw the camera's flashing. He scowled,

"Tell them I'm not interested." Harry yelled loud enough for the _Daily Prophet_ reporters to get the hint and leave. That was the last thing he wanted was to be after these years to be back in the publics eye.

"Oh come on Harry, this will be fun!!" Draco purred running his hand over the sweaty under shirt rubbing over the sculpted chest and down the toned abs.

"No. Not fun." Harry replied nudging himself from Draco's grip to tear off his shirt. A pale hand grabbed his hand before they could unbutton his pants.

"It would be out sooner or later, Harry, honestly, do you think we're 17 still? I'll be our public face if you want, go take a shower." He burred in the ear before sauntering off to talk to Wood before facing the reporters. Harry rolled his eye's. and shucked off his pants, grabbing a towel and headed for the showers.

* * *

"And how long have you two been involved?" One witch asked

"Before or after the war?" Draco shot back, he was annoyed by now. He had thought all they wanted to know why they were currently dating. No. It was EVERYTHING, from where they have sex, how often, to how long they've been dating…the list of annoying questions just went on and on.

"Well, were you not together right after the war?" She asked, Draco faltered, he watched the eye's of the reporters flick over his shoulder, He felt someone grab his hand and looked over a still wet-headed Harry.

"That's enough questions for today." His lover said before dragging him back into the locker rooms. They left the reporters at the doorway hearing the protested shouts of dismay and hollored questions and slowly wound their way to the other side to escape.

"Well that was bloody brutal."

"I told you, but do you listen, _no_!" Harry growled, "As if I need more fame to my fucking name." The reporter's next victim was Oliver who was looking pleadingly back into the locker room where Harry and Draco were hiding. Harry and Draco gave him no pity before apparating.

Harry watched as Draco unlocked the wards to let them inside, He glanced around the small neighborhood before shoving the Slytherin inside the now opened house, slamming the door and pressing the blond up against the now closed door. Draco had only complained with a scowl as his back hit the awkward contours of the wood.

"You bloody owe me." Harry said. Draco cocked an eyebrow up his eye's widening before he smirked.

"Owe you? What would that be?" he asked leaning forward enough to brush his lips against Harry's.

"My welcome home fuck." Harry replied licking at the bottom lip.

"You think you deserve one with that little show of trying to kill yourself?" Draco asked kissing the lips anyway, Harry let the tongue dance through his mouth before pulling back,

"I think I deserve one for saving the fucking game."

"Not for almost getting yourself kill—" Harry cut him off with another kiss, the slim hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him in closer. He opened his mouth a bit more, the blonds tongue dominating and flicking expertly through the hot caverns of his mouth. Harry's hands began tugging at the baggy clothes, trying to remove them, but he didn't want to break the kiss either…

"Mmm…fuck…Draco...get your clothes off…" Harry murmured desperately into the lips, before clamping theirs mouths back together. Draco had already halfway managed Harry out of the tank top he was wearing chuckling into the lips nudging the chin up kissing down the side of his jaw.

"Too eager." The blond muttered leaving a wet trail from the side of the jaw up to the ear nibbling on the ear lobe hearing the soft whimper.

"As if you're not." Harry said pushing his hips in the blonds. It only caused the other man to bite into his neck as the pleasure raced though both their system. Harry jerked his head up as they both heard a knock at Draco's back.

Draco grabbed the wand from Harry's back pocket and hastily set a high locking spell.

"No visitors." He said shoving Harry towards the bedroom. Harry laughed throwing the tank from his body, pulling Draco to him for another heady kiss, the already loose baggy sweatpants were kicked off and both tripped backwards hitting the ground hard in a tangle of arms and legs. The breath running from his body Harry felt Draco laugh into his neck after giving a painful groan.

"You ok?" The blond asked dragging his teeth down the neck. Harry's hard breathing hitched and he only nodded.

_Outside: _

Ron crossed his arms impatiently. He had seen the flashing news of Harry's deadly dive, he had a wanted to make sure he was ok. He heard a sudden crash from inside the warded door, then a laugh.

"Of course, shag him senseless." He muttered angrily. He apparated with a pop, knowing what a nice howler like letter Harry will be receiving from his mum for almost getting killed.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: So...er...yeah...I was planning on writing a lemon..and well..yeah...Soon enough...promise **

**R&R**

**Please :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**I EDITED!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, promise!

**Warning: OK, I lied, no real lemons in this one XD Sorry guys! **

**AN:** Hey, guess what I updated!! XD Enjoy

**R&R**

* * *

Draco kissed down the strong back presented to him with a playful smirk on his lips. Harry shifted slightly as his tongue traced over each knob of the spine. He was sprawled out on his stomach and the blond had returned from his shower and couldn't help but molest the other man in his sleep. Especially after what said man did to him last night; he has never been fucked so hard in his entire life. He slowly drew the blankets further down which reveled the perfect round arse just waiting for him to claim. The man shivered slightly but didn't awaken. Draco began rubbing at the small of Harry's back, his teeth and lips moving over the neckline, laving behind the ear before moving down the body to join his fingers. 

"mmm….Draacoo…" Came a drawn out sigh of contentment. The blond snickered against the skin, his fingers gently pushing the thighs apart, rubbing at underneath the sack teasing and sliding up though the crack. He heard another muffled moan. Without pausing for a second Draco went to work remarking the perfect tan arse. He kissed at the small of the other mans back, massaging and teasing with his fingers. He wanted Harry away. Now. Gliding up the back he latched onto the shoulder.

"Fuuuck…Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good Morning love" Draco purred into his ear, mouth down the back of his neck. Harry dind't even have a chance to protest as the tonuge lavved gently over the bite.

Tap tap tap tap…

Harry practically whined at the loss as Draco stopped what he was doing and reached for his wand to let the damn bird in with a lazy flick to the window.

"Bloody bird." He felt at his at his neck and Harry leaned up on his elbows craning his neck enough to grab the lips in a meaningful kiss. The bird dropped a letter front of him and he closed his eye's ignoring the letter feeling as the tongue stroked through his mouth, enjoing it until—

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS AND NOT CHECK IN. YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED PULLING THAT STUNT OF YOURS—

Harry jerked back at the sound of Molly Weasley's yelling caused his eardrums to explode and Draco yelped as he was almost kicked off the edge of the bed.

—YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I HAD RON CHECK ON YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER—AND DRACO! YOU LET HIM PULL THAT STUNT OF HIS?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE RESPONISBLE ONE!

"Argh…turn it off Harry!" Draco exclaimed, as he struggled up only to collapse in Harry's lap. The raven-haired boy tried to 'incendio' it but it only caused the letter to scream louder.

—BOTH OF YOU WILL COME OVER IMMEDIETLY! GOODNESS KNOWS YOU NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER YOU! YOU'RE LIKE MY OWN SONS! Oh by the way dearies, you're both invited to our Christmas dinner!"

Finally the letter ripped itself to shreds before disappearing with a poof. Draco closed his eye's.

"Damn women." He heard the muttered sentence from his lover. Draco knew he was cursing along with Harry. He glanced up to Harry, he had his hands over his face rubbing at his eye's. Whatever arousal he had earlier, was quite…gone.

"Well…at least we know who was at the door last night." Draco said as he crawled up Harry's lap pressing him flush to the mattress. Harry only laughed,

"Come on now, lets go check up on mumsy dear." He said pulling Draco forward enough to kiss the lips. The blond practically purred as the fingers ran through his hair and he plunged his tongue into the waiting mouth.

"Mmmm…after this…" He murmured, flicking the tongue through the teeth knowing all the right places to cause the best reactions.

* * *

"Have I not told you to not do anything stupid—Harry James Potter, you may think you're an adult but honestly! Pulling a stunt like that you couldn't been killed!" Molly was prodding Harry's chest meaningfully glaring at him almost daring him to argue back. Harry cringed. The Weasley mother was never one to get angry. Ever. Draco stifled his snicker with a cough but that was short lived as she turned her attention on him. 

"Don't you snicker, Draco Malfoy! And I had thought you were the responsible one!"

"But—"

"No buts Harry!"

"Mum! You've been yelling at them for the past hour! They're both alive!" Ron roared in frustration. Which in turn brought her attention to her youngest son. Harry sighed in relief as she began tongue lashing her son for disrespect and other such nonsense.

"See I'm the responsible one Harry." Came the teasing purr in his ear.

"Oh shove off. She said she _thought_ you were the responsible one." He murmured, glaring at his boyfriend. Draco was still snickering, even though he had been thoroughly yelled at,

"You both cause me more trouble then you're worth." Ron said once Molly had left in a huff to finish dinner.

"Oh come on, if I had never shown up to the take the Seekers position, Harry would have never gotten back his semi-normal self." Draco drawled,

"Oh right. It was all you Malfoy." Ron said crossing his arms, arching a red eyebrow.

"Of course…all right, if it wasn't for you and you're bloody nosy brothers—"

"Nosy? Fred, did he say we're nosy? The nerve of the git!" A voice from the closed door next to them sounded, Ron huffed and shoved open the closet,

"Point made." Draco muttered.

"Hey don't I have any word in this?" Harry asked,

"No" came four voices at the same time, Fred and George detangling themselves from inside the closet space.

"See if you get any sex tonight Draco." He growled,

"You three ruin everything!" The blond said, "And you're mother down right scary." He continued as they heard a short shout for dinner being ready.

"You should try living with her." Ron muttered before entering the kitchen.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry about it being so short, I needed a good spot to end...so yeah...XD **

**R&R**

**Please :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: Nada, except swearing...**

**AN:** **I feel like a Shmuck because I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!** XD I didn't mean too, I promise! I was in a wirters block for this story for awhile, then i was talking (and driving) with my sister and it hit me...like the truck almost did while I was driving...but _ANYWAY_, hope this is good!!

**R&R**

* * *

"OK, listen up everyone. We've already played these guys. They play dirty to keep you're eye's peeled." There was a short whistle and Oliver nodded towards the entrance. Harry was about to give Draco a lengthy good luck kiss, but the Slytherin pulled him off to the side as the rest of the team disappeared through the hallway towards the stands. 

"Play." Draco said shortly. Harry stared at him, hearing another short whistle,

"W-What? Draco you have to—"

"This is the team with that asshole from the banquet, you know, that _Captain_" Draco replied shoving the wrist braces over Harry's arm, Harry stared at him, unable to really comprehend what was going on.

"Get your arse moving or Wood is going to have a fit." Draco hissed at how unproductively Harry was moving. That at least galvanized him into throwing the maroon cloak and pads on.

"Wood is going to kill you." Harry muttered.

"Not unless you don't catch the snitch." Draco shot back, shoving him out the door towards the stands. He wanted to see that smug assed Captain on the ground. It was their third to final game in the season. Winter was in full force and they had won all the games throughout the tournament. Draco made his way to the entry way into the stadium and watched Wood roaring at Harry from the goal post.

"…WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT PLAYING????" Draco smirked and leaned against the railing, watching as Wood just gesticulate wildly for him to get in place.

"So, let you're lover play with us after all?" Came the voice above him. Draco looked up to see the leering Captain hovering a few feet over him. Draco glared at him,

"Yes, I did." He replied through his teeth. Another short blasted whistle and the Captain took off towards the middle, it was then he realized that the captain _was_ the seeker.

"Just win this Harry." He muttered,

* * *

"Damn it! These bloody refs. Five fouls against us already." Fred snarled as he passed Harry, "_And_ their catching up" He contined with a holler. 

"I can't do anything about it." Harry said bracing himself against the winter wind, eye's moving around the players seeing if he could cathc sight of the gold.

"You can start by catching the snitch already!" Fred replied swiftly diving after the bludger and whacking a good distance away. Harry narrowed his eyes, Oliver wasn't pleased when he had so abruptly switched with Draco, in fact he had been livid, but the game had already started so he couldn't do anything about it.

"You're too easy to predict, I thought going against the great Harry Potter would be more difficult." The Seeker in white and gold had sidled next to him facing the strong winds. Harry recognized his sneering voice and only half-smirked in his direction.

"The games not over yet." He replied in turn, it was easy to deflect his goading, hell he lived with Draco Malfoy. His eye's roamed around the stadium, they were doing badly. The wizards minding the game had pulled the fouls from their arse against them didn't help either. He caught the eyes from across the way. Draco was leaning idly against the railing observing the game. Observing _him_. As if those molten eyes didn't keep him distracted enough…

"Form up Harry!" Wood roared up to him swiftly swatting a quaffel away in practically the same breath. Harry tore his eyes away from his lover letting his gaze darting from one end of the stadium to the other, suddenly taking a dive. Smugly he felt the other seeker take after him hurriedly. He jerked his broom up spiraling up to the sky, if the other followed suit or not he didn't take notice because his eye's caught the sudden glint of gold.

"Yes." He hissed to himself barreling after it. Something shot passed him and he barely saw the maroon blur going after a bludger before it could double back, Harry dove back down to the ground, the snitch had disappeared with his lapse of his inattention and cursed under his breath. He shot to the sky, getting out of the any of the games effort, and saw the other seeker hover a few meters below.

"Damn these beaters—they're every-fucking-where" A furious George said, barreling past him, his beaters club raised high, Harry swiftly swooped out of the way, his eye's scanning the area. Elusive as ever, he spotted the gold orb hovering inches near a opposing teams keeper goal. Narrowing his eye's he shot towards it, the blood in his ears and the noises of the wind drowning out the roars of the teams players and onlookers. He was going to end this game. A sudden buffet of wind pushed his broom of course but he fought against it, his eye's focused on the fluttering ball. Something bright streaked under him, it was the other seeker, his eye's just as narrowed, Harry saw him inching upward and forward and urged his broom faster. Suddenly the other Seeker yanked back and up towards the sky getting away from Harry.

"Troy, Justin!" Came the shouted order from the opposing seeker and Harry darted his eye's back once more, the other man was looking up to the sky and Harry felt something contact hard into his chest, and he doubled up in pain distinctly hearing the sickening cracking sounds after impact the bludger darted around him. Through the hazy pain he saw the other seeker go back to chasing after the snitch which was now lazily darting back and forth between the polls. Coughing and he shot forward, laying flat on the broom handle to lesson the wind resistance, he didn't hear the screaming Wood to get moving, or the raging Weasley's for a foul, or even his lover through his the wind and the blood pumping in his ears. He didn't even hear the second bludger as it came at him and connected into his side. The pain blossomed through his rib cage and organs at the abuse, before his legs went numb, trying to gain back what little control his had to slow his descent through the tides of pain, his broom wouldn't pull up, he couldn't _fly _it. He rolled his body ploughing into the ground. This only increased the fiery pain that shot through his ribs and spine, it didn't take long for blackness to engulf him.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR WAS NO FOUL IN THAT?!?!" Wood roared at the referee watching as the medics took over trying to revive Harry and getting him to the hospital tents nearby. He had saw the first bludger hit at the other captains command, but Harry had taken bludgers before, but not like that, and not with that perfect timing of getting hit twice. 

"There are no rules to such an attack on a player on the opposing team, I'm sorry, sir." The ref replied crossing his arms and watching the red-faced Wood get even redder in the face.

"YOU BLOODY CHEATERS!!!" Someone screamed behind him and Wood turned to see Draco on the field, hand pulled back in a fist on the offending Seeker,

"I FUCKING SAW IT!! GUIDING FUCKING CHARM, I'M GOING TO BLOODY BREAK YOU'RE FACE IN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HARRY!!"

It didn't seem any of the other teams member where going to stop him going through his threat and Wood left the referee and caught the wrist in his hand, he knew a brawl would disqualify them both, he was interesting in gaining back the lost game, Draco Malfoy wouldn't help if he _hit_ the Captain of the other team.

"You can't." He hissed, the eye's were in slits with how enraged the other man was,

"Let go of me." Draco said yanking back, but Wood held firm.

"Come on pretty boy, there was no cheating." Came the mocking voice behind them and Oliver ground his teeth down,

"Get back to the locker rooms. I want a full report on Harry's health, too" He said, He saw Draco was about to protest.

"NOW! Everyone get to the locker rooms!" Draco ripped his from his grip, stormed off towards the changing rooms, clenching his jaw tightly together.He shrugged off Freds attempts to tell him Harry was fine and his fist clenched even more at the thoughts if what he saw. Bypassing the locker rooms altogether he could see the white flap open in the hospital tent, Vincent was sitting on one of the beds, an arm in a sling.

"No one's allowed in the back." He suddenly said as Draco came storming through. The blond shot him a glare and Vincent looked away hurriedly. He pushed the flap open and on entering the closed off area Draco's anger drained from his body at the sight. Eight Healers were surrounding him, the usually tan face was pale and twisted in pain.

"Mr. Malfoy! You cannot be in here!" Someone said in alarm and before he knew it he was shoved from the room with a light hurried banishing spell. He turned and knew instantly the room was now warded off. The sickening turning in stomach returned. The god-awful hits…and how hard he landed…It had been a planned attack. He was sure of it. His eye's narrowed before shooting open at the cry of pain from in side. His gut clenched as he stood in a flourish. Someone put a hand on his shoulder gently and he jolted turning and seeing Ronald Weasley's, the freckles on his cheeks stark against his own pale face.

"Wood wants to see you." He said quietly,

"I'm not going anywhere." He snapped back, running his fingers through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Harry.

"Go, Harry will be fine, trust him to take two bloody bludgers like that and be fine." Draco hesitated,

"You **will** get me Weasley if anything happens." He said before walking from the tent. Ron sighed with relief and sat down in a chair, his arms crossed and his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip in worry.

"You better be alright mate." He whispered.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Erm...yeah...Any questions lads and lasses? Let me know what you think :D**

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: Swearing and some smut at the end!!! YAY!! Oral, massage, fun stuff like that **

**AN:** **See, this is what I write on my trip down south! A HUGE F----ING CHAPTER XD LOL I hope you Enjoy!!!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Good you're here. How's he doing?" Oliver asked as Draco entered the cramped locker room. He looked up, his eyes still dark with anger at the turn of events. 

"I don't know, they wouldn't let me in…Damn it. _I'm_ the one that told him to play!" Draco snarled in self-contempt.

"What's done is done, It probably would have happened no matter what Seeker we had out playing." Their Captain replied glaring out the door towards the other teams locker rooms that could be seen across the field. It still didn't make Draco feel any better and he began ripping his gloves and uniform off throwing it on the bench next to the Fred.

"They've granted us a rematch the week before Christmas, and if we win that one the Final match will be the day before Christmas and that will be it for the season." Wood began,

"And as you all should know tryouts will again be in the late spring…"Draco was only half-listening, his only thoughts on Harry…the image flashing before his minds eye of him getting hit, the spell he swore the Beaters used to aim the Bludger even better for the second hit…

"Draco." A hand landed on his shoulder and he whirled around in surprise, Ron was standing behind him, He cocked his head towards the hospital tents then looked over at Oliver.

"You should come too Wood." The Weasley said, he looked almost sick and Draco felt his own stomach twist up in the thousands of possibilities that could've have occurred. Had he lost Harry? Would he walk? Breathe? Did he lose his memory? The fright only worsened as they entered the chilly December air, the wind whistling threateningly through his thin layer of under armor.

"Draco, he is alive…" Ron started, but the blond looked at him squarely,

"How bad is it?" He asked, he never asked to be coddled, especially now. Ron glanced away,

"Bad, the surgery was a success, but the Healers aren't sure if he'll be able to walk again."

"Damn it." Came a muttered curse from Wood and Draco stared at the Weasley,

"What do you mean, 'They arn't sure' ?!"He hissed, Ron pushed the flap of the tent to the side and they entered the hospital like quarters and dind't answer the qustion, any other injured players had already been treated and that only left the warded off party Harry was in. The ward had an opening for them and Draco heard as they got closer a Healer's aggrevated voice:

"Mr. Potter would you please just sit down! You need to relax, I've already sent for Mr. Malfoy and your Captain."

"I'm going to be standing when Draco gets here." Came a snarled reply that was laced with the underlying pain he was still feeling from his injuries. Draco could only roll his eyes upward and he hurriedly made it to the flap of the warded off room and pushed it aside just in time to see Harry taking a step forward, gasping out in pain and practically crumbling to the ground.

"Harry!" He exclaimed and rushed over unable to stop his fall completely but at least slowing it and pillowing his body with his own.

"Bloody hell Harry don't you listen to anybody?!" He said, the ex-Gryffindor was looking at him with shock, embarrassment and pain.

"I'm fine." Came the weak voice.

"Yeah right, that's why we're both on the ground." Draco snapped slowly pulling himself up and much to Harry's protest spelling him back into the bed.

"Draco—" Harry started but the blond's face radiated anger and worry,

"Be quiet—I've been running the worst scenarios in my mind for the past two hours! Just…don't push me away. Not again." He whispered. Harry stared at him, his eye's lowering, he remembered the last time he was in the hospital with major infuries and with Draco, the day after he killed Voldermort... It had been the worst decision of his life.

"I'm sorry." He managed, letting the worried fingers brush through his hair and push the strands away from his face.

"My thanks to you, Mr. Malfoy." The Healer said beside him, Draco looked up grimly and gave her a curt nod;

"Ever since the surgery ended and he was awake, he's been trying to get up and move and wouldn't hear another word against it."

"Of Course." Wood muttered under his breath knowing the former Seeker of the Gryffindor team would play unless he was put out by an unforgivable, he crossed his arms and watched the two, looking briefly to the youngest Weasley who seemed happy that Harry was at least as stubborn as he always was and with that thought knew he would walk again, or try his damnest to.

"I need to get back to mum, she's bound to be having kittens over this whole thing, I'll be in touch."

Draco looked at Ron with a small nod and a: "Thanks Weasley.", Harry to gave a weak shake of his hand,

"Don't let your mum send another Howler." He said. Ron laughed,

"Won't, promise." And with that he apparated.

"Don't move!" Draco suddenly said as Harry began struggling up and he gently, but forcibly pushed him back onto the bed,

"Draco…" Harry started, getting peeved,

"Please." Draco said finally. Oliver stared at his Seeker in amazement, he had never heard Draco utter those words under any normal circumstance, and it seemed Harry looked just as shocked. He settled back,

"Fine." He muttered with a pout, but his eyes slipped closed and it seemed seconds he was already asleep.

"He should really be taken to St. Mungos for further treatment and rehabilitation." The Healer started, but Draco looked up at her, not stopping in his gentle stroking through his hair.

"No." Draco said firmly,

"But Mr. Malfoy—"She started to protest, but Draco cut her off rather swiftly,

"Any treatment can be performed at the house, I will pay for a Healer to come out, I want him at our house. He hates hospitals anyways." His statement had ended that conversation rather quickly and she nodded,

"I'll contact the head of office and arrange it then." Draco replied with a curt thank you and watched her leave, turning his attention back to the silently watching Oliver Wood.

"Practice Monday. I want you both there." He said,it was practically whispered which only showed them how worried he truly was for Harry.

"Don't worry, we'll both be there." Draco said with a small smile for the Wood. He nodded and with a CRACK apparated as well.

"Why are you always so damn stubborn, I wish that was me instead of you…" he whispered looking down at the softened features of the face. Harry's eye's fluttered for a moment and they cracked open, the brilliant green could be seen through the slits.

"Yeah right…you wouldn't be able to handle the pain." He looked at Draco blurrily, opening his eye's a bit more.

"So, still able to make snarky remarks even with how much pain you're in." Draco muttered, his face full of worry still as he pushed strands of hair into place.

"How do you feel?" he asked finally, Harry gave a little laugh, but didn't bother trying to sit up, he knew Draco would just force him back down to the bed.

"Absolutely horrible." He replied truthfully, closing his eyes sleepily, the potions once again pulling him towards sleep.

"Oh wonderful." Draco said sarcastically, but again his lover had fallen back into sleep.

* * *

Pain lanced through the his legs and hip as he struggled with sitting up and slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He knew feeling pain was a good thing, it meant he would be able to walk again…if just hurt like fuck. He glanced at the door making sure his lover wouldn't suddenly appear. Draco had finally decided to leave him be after persuading himself that he would live for the next few minutes to get breakfast. He knew the Healer was bound to arrive at any point. He wanted to up, he needed to be moving around…but his spine and hips had other plans. 

"Argh…fuck." He growled in frustration and pain as he grabbed onto one of the four poster polls around the bed. The door opened right on time with Draco, a tray floating next to his head, Harry looked up in surprise, felt the sharp pain lance through back and sagged again the wood of the poll, his legs givng out underneith of him.

"Damn it Harry!" Draco said setting the tray down hurriedly and coming to his side to help him.

"I need to be back on a broom by Monday." He gritted out, even as Draco helped him back onto the bed gingerly.

"Harry, you broke four ribs, your left hip and you're spine had to completely realigned, you're barely able to stand. You shouldn't be moving much, if at all!" Draco exclaimed outraged.

"I don't need to be standing to be on a broom." Harry insisted. Draco rolled his eyes upward as if seeking guidance and heard the knock at the door.

"Thank Merlin, that's the Healer. We'll have breakfast after she leaves." Harry watched as he left and scowled, he didn't need to be treated like some sick little kid, he was a grown adult he should b bale to take care of himself! He relaxed as the Healer walked into the room and his eye's widened as he recognized the young women.

"It's so good to see you Harry!" Susan Bones said softly with a very sweet smile.

"Er…Hi…" He hasn't seen the witch for several years, but she seemed very happy to see _him _nonetheless. He blushed as he realized he was only in boxer shorts, Draco had of course had to help him with the whole dressing, bathing issues even the bathroom ones. She came over to the side of the bed and started explaining the spells she was going to use on him to check all his vitals points and the points of injury. At each vital point a certain color would flash from the wand tip and her face grew a bit grim.

"The healing is slow. Have either you had any extortion like activities since the game?" She asked turning towards Draco. The blond shook his head,

"No, I wouldn't endanger Harry's health for my own guilty pleasure." He said with a wry grin.

"Well…Alright, Harry would you please turn around, I need to inspect your spine and hip, and I'll need to show Draco how to apply the healing ointment to help quicken the process". Harry nodded and with some help turned onto his stomach, it was more comfortable for his back and hip to not have pressure, but his newly healed ribs ached slightly and he exhaled slowly feeling the fingers pressing down at certain points on his spine. Susan pulled an ointment jar from a bag and passed it to Draco.

"You can do this since I'm sure Harry will be more comfortable with it, but it needs to be fully rubbed into his skin all the way down his spine, once you reach the tale bone you'll put it on from here, to here." She showed the portion of the lower back Draco would put the ointment on, before she placed her hands on the hips, her eye's narrowed.

"Here too." She said indicating each side of Harry's hips. "This will also keep the bruising to a bare minimum." Draco nodded, putting the container to the side.

"Harry if you will, turn around and sit up for me." Harry grunted in pain once but did as he was told. Draco retreated to the end of the bed and watched her work, stretching the legs, bending them, and explaining different exercises he could to strengthen while he healed. Finally she nodded with one last smile,

"All done, Harry." She said and stood up,

"I'll show you out," Draco nodded towards the door, but Susan shook her head with a grin,

"I'll be able to find my way out, I want that ointment on Harry right away, I'll be back Sunday to see how he's doing, hopefully there will be some better progress." And with that she swept from the room grabbing her bag on the way out.

"See, wasn't that bad." Draco said as he plucked the ointment container from the cabinet he had place it on and looked over at his moody lover.

"What part?" Harry shot back; he was never a happy person when in pain.

"Oh don't give me that. Lay down on your stomach and let me put this stuff on like the good Healer ordered." Draco said with a sly arch of an eyebrow.

"You know, I think you find me in pain a joy." Harry hissed as he turned onto his stomach.

"Of course not love." Draco purred settling on the side of the bed, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on the shoulder while taking a finger full of ointment and began rubbing it in small circles down the middle of the strong back where he could feel he knob of the spine seemingly respond to the massaging. The flesh twitched on it's own accord and Draco leaned in a but more, his mouth behind the ear so Harry would be able to feel the wash of his hot breath down the side of his neck.

"Feel good?" he asked, pulling a bit more cream and adding it and pushing it into the skin in small gentle circles. He could feel each muscle just melt at his touch.

"Yess…" Came a murmured reply, "…really….good…."

Draco chuckled pulling a bit more from the jar,

"Just tell me when it hurts." He couldn't help it that his voice had dropped into the huskiness, it made him ach just seeing Harry like this. Harry moaned suddenly as his fingers rubbed massaged into the small of his back, burying his face into the sheets of the bed. Draoc sucked in a breath at the sound as it went straight to his groin, trying to remind himself Harry was **hurt**. So that meant **_no sex!_**

"Draco.." Came the needy whimper muffled in the bed spreads, Draco stopped, his breathing a bit ragged.

"Yes?" he asked. His fingers had stopped at the boxer shorts know he would have to take them off soon to finish up the ointment treatment for the day.

"I didn't say stop!" Came the agitated voice from Harry. Draco leaned into him ever so much,

"Really?" He mused, laving gently at the back of his neck.

"Yes really!" Harry hissed twisting his head to glare at the other man. Draco smiled, swallowing the lust that crept through his mind. He had to stay focused. Probably any sexual activity would hurt him…He began pulling down the boxer shorts and heard a soft pleasured gasp. Draco knew he would have to take another cold shower after this especially after revealing the delectably fuckable arse.

"Draco…I…don't you dare bloody stop now." Came a thick warning from Harry. The blond quickly grabbed the ointment jar trying to stay focused,

"Don't worry, I still have much to do." He replied, he began the massaging of the skin at the small for Harry's back once more and heard another muffled groan. He couldn't help it as he leaned into the lick softly at the neck massaging down further. The hips jerked up convulsively and Draco pressed them firmly down hearing the hiss of pain.

"Stay still." He ordered.

"Merlin Draco…you have no idea how fucking hard I am right now…because what you're doing." Came a muffled murmur from the other man. The blond groaned into the skin at the words,

"How hard Harry?" He asked with an even thicker voice rubbing and massaging the ointment in at the appropriate points but making them as seductive as possible.

"Hard enough that if you don't do something about my fucking cock I'll be coming all over the bed." Harry's turned his head, the hands clenching at the sheets tightly as he caught Draco's eye's. The bright jade orbs were just as lust filled as Draco's own steel grey ones. The blonds breathed out a moan at the thought, and heard the answering one from Harry as he slipped his slicked fingers gently through the crack, the hips rising just enough to be comfortable and not in pain, inviting his lovers touch for more. Draco knew what the only remedy to this situation without hurting Harry would be and tugged gently on Harry's ear with his teeth.

"Turn over." He commanded huskily.

"You're not going to fuck me?" Harry asked a bit put out and letting a soft disappointed groan as Draco pulled his contact away.

"No. It'll hurt you too much." Draco replied honestly as much as he wanted to be in Harry's body, he wouldn't jeopardize his health that much, "Even though all I want to do right now is shove my cock into your tight arse." He murmured into the ear as Harry turned, the mouth let an appreciative whimper at the mental image that brought and Draco smirked.

"Do you like that image, love?" He asked into the lips, running his tongue along the bottom one and nipping gently, Harry let his eye's slide open, his face flushed from the pleasure, he pulled Draco down into a wanton kiss, eagerly letting the tongue plunder through his mouth. Ever gently caresses back down his neck, cupping his cheek and pulling him in harder and then trailing down, circling the aroused nipples and flicking over them. Harry groaned into the kiss which sent Draco's blood broiling in his groin, and the sound moved through his skin like fire.

"No moving." Draco burred into the swollen lips and he began his descent down the shivering flesh.

"But…Merlin—" He was cut off as Draco wrapped a tongue around a nipple and tugged keeping his hips firmly pressed to the bed as the wanted to jerk upwards at the pleasure. He pulled back and blew across the cooling spit and Harry found his voice again;

"Draco…you fucking tease…" Was about all he could manage and he heard the rough chuckle on his skin as Draco moved further down.

"And, your point is?" He asked, pinning the hips securely and taking the aroused member into his mouth. Harry groaned as the sparks of pleasure flew through his body, he couldn't think of a damn thing to say except: "Don't stop!"

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry about the lack of finishing the smut, I just thought you all know what happens next, lol XD and that I woulnd't need to finish, and besides, that chapter was getting REALLY, REALLY long, LOL XD. I hope you Enjoyed!!! Let me know!! I think this might end with some good Chrismast smut, and if ur lucky a Seperate like..marriage...thingy...lol, so about maybe three to four more chapters just to get us through the next two games -grins- other then that, pitched in idea are nice!!**

**R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: Just sort of a Lime...XD No real smut. Sorry XD**

**AN:** Well...a lot shorter then the last chapter XD Sorry! **I hope you Enjoy!!!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Draco! I'm fine!!" Harry said in exasperation as the Blond helped him to stand. Draco gave him a look that clearly stated he wasn't putting up with anymore of his crap.

"You're about as fine as I am innocent, now be quiet and let me help you." He snapped, He heard Harry sigh, he still wasn't healed all the way it was taking far to long in Harry's opinion, and he still wasn't back on a broom yet, watching Draco practice just made him aggravated which in turn translated to their home life.

"We're going flying." He said. Draco exhaled, "I've been flying all day." He whined, "And besides you can't be in any shape to fly." Continued the blond prodding Harry in chest meaningfully. Harry glared at him swiping his hand away.

"Oh bugger off then." Harry snarled. Draco glanced up sharply, then grabbed his chin,

"You didn't just tell me to bugger off did you?" He asked dangerously. A defiant pout was on Harry's lip, "And if I did?" He asked. Draco took a step back, letting go of the chin,

"See if you get the sex you want tonight." Came the flippant reply. Harry went slacked jawed as the other man stormed away then winced as he heard a slam of a door. He tottered forward limping to the bedroom door, he saw the back door was closed. His hand flew to the wall as his legs unsteadily carried him forward. Even with the few days, it was very difficult to walk. It was snowing outside, he knew Draco hadn't grabbed a coat. Sighing he shuffled over and opened the door,

"Draco I'm—"

"What are you doing?! Get back in there—did you bloody walk all the way over with out my help?! Merlin Harry!" Draco had whirled on him, concern evident on his face, along with anger. Harry stepped back, a lance of pain went through his system and he yelped, but two hands steadied him swiftly.

"Prat." Draco muttered in his ear helping him in a chair. Harry only winced, before exhaling softly,

"I meant to apologize." He muttered. He heard a soft scoff from Draco as he walked back to the room for the rest of Harry's clothes.

"Here, think you can apparate?" Asked the blond handing him a jumper and coat.

"Yes. My hands aren't broken. Where are we going?" Harry asked ,

"Flying." Draco replied, "Like you wanted to do."

"Oh." The raven-headed man said as Draco helped him upright.

"Yeah, Oh, you bloody idiot."

* * *

"Just please don't kill yourself." Draco watched as Harry mounted, a grimace on his face as he took off. 

"Not too bad." He heard his lover yell back to him. Rolling his eyes Draco mounted and slowly took to the air behind him, making lazy circles near the ground and wincing at the awkwardness Harry flew because of his hip and back.

"Do you happen to have a snitch?" Harry yelled down to him, finding his bearing and taking a test dive towards the round.

"What do you think I'm going to do, pull it from my arse?!" Draco hissed back dodging easily, "And anyway, don't do that! You can't afford to fall of your damn broom!!"

"Spoilsport! I feel much better anyway." He had leveled himself with Draco sidling next to him and pulled the blond forward into a kiss. He ran a hand around the back of the neck and through the thick blond hair, clenching his fingers seductively hearing the slightest of moans escape the back of Draco's throat. The blond suddenly broke away from the kiss pressing gently on the chest, his breathing a bit harder.

"Go fly." He whispered, Harry leaned forward kissing around the mouth and drawing him forward once more.

"Why?" Came the throaty reply as he stroked his tongue through Draco's waiting mouth and suddenly the blond pulled away with a quick smile.

"Lets see if we can get you're skills back up to par for tomorrows practice." He said teasingly and darted upward. Harry groaned,

"That's not far Draco!" But he shot after his lover, hoping to end the game of cat and mouse quickly.

* * *

Three days later, Harry was playing like he had never been hurt to begin with and tugged on a pair of seeker gloves hurriedly. It was the rematch, no wands whatsoever on the field unless wielded by the wizards referee's. They had three now minding the game because of the events of the last game. The field will be crowded. Much more difficult for snitch searching. 

"I swear any one of them lays one fucking hand on you, They will wish they weren't born." Someone growled in his ear, nipping at it gently,while two possessive arms wrapping around his waist.

"And you over react." Harry muttered attempting to grab the last of his pads to put on but Draco had pulled him back, his mouth at the edge of the ear, his breath trailing down the exposed part of Harry's neck..

"I do not. You gave me your word, you won't get hurt, because all I want to do is fuck you crazy tonight because I haven't been able to for the past week." A gentle kiss and suddenly the arms let go, before Harry could turn to Draco, his lover had disappeared up to the Player stands.

"Damn it Draco." Harry cursed rubbing his face. As if he could possibly focus now with that being one of his thoughts.

"Come on Harry. Wood's all don making up his pep speech.." Fred popped his head into the locker room waving Harry forward.

"I wondered how long he would rant in his office." Harry replied as he threw on his cloak and grabbed his broom; he followed the Weasley twin. As he entered the small room where the rest of the team sat George looked up with a cock of his head;

"Glad to see you back on form. Was worried you wouldn't be able to have another go at the bloody cheaters." Said the Weasley with a wave and a grin.

"I wouldn't miss this game for anything." Harry replied with his own smile and looked up to Wood.

"Good. You're here Harry. Now. You've all seen how this players work. They will cheat one way or another, be all on guard and you're eyes peeled. Especially you Harry. If you get hurt, I don't think any of us will be able to stop Draco."

"So you're more worried about what Draco might do to the other team members then my own safe being. Thanks. I feel a whole lot better." Harry replied with a shake of his head. Wood grinned and continued with the plans. They wouldn't lose this game.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN:OK...sooooo...Game.Smut.Christmas.Smut.Marriage.Smut. Something like that? Anyone wanna pitch in idea's? Anyone want something climatic to happen? LOL. You know what to do to let me know!!! Hehehe. If this all you guys want me to go. I'm ready to put this one to rest. LOL. And I usually don't tell my readers that, but...ugh...It's a very long story. lol. Please, R&R!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: Lemony lime at the end!!! Shower smut!!**

**AN:** Yay!! An update!!! Everyone celebrate!! lol. jk u really don't have too. hehe. ok. It's a just a bit mushy. Hope nobdoy dies of mush overload. lol.

**R&R**

* * *

"Surprised you're not out for the rest of the season." The Seeker next to Harry said with a sneer. He was also the Captain, and also the cheating bastard.

"You think I would miss this game?" Harry asked turning his eyes coolly towards the other wizard; the other man couldn't hold his gaze and glanced away quickly. With a slight Malfoy-ish smirk he returned his attention back to the game. Already they had made five good goals, but the other team beaters were still ruthless. He spotted the snatch of gold darting around by the stands and took off in the direction. Hopefully he would be able to end the game quickly.

* * *

Draco watched avidly every move his lover made on the field his seeker quick eyes darting among the other players as well. He bit his lips a bit nervously as he fingered a small box in his robes. Keeping this a secret from Harry was hard, especially when they lived together. His thoughts wandered back to the beginning of the season. When all he could do was curse Harry's name for leaving him like he did. It still hurt. Shaking his head in a way to remove the thought Draco let his fingers graze around the small box once more. He did want this. Desperately wanted this. A life with Harry, like he should have had years ago. After the war. A sudden explosion of sound erupted in the stands and Draco swept his eyes towards the sound and watched as Harry pulled up from a shallow dive with nothing. Draco had already grabbed his broom, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. 

"Come on Harry. Finish this already." He muttered, relaxing slightly. He didn't' even hear the announcer proclaim the snitch had not been caught with the blood pounding in his ears. Harry swept up from near the ground taking his place above the others players skillfully dodging a bludger and yelling good naturally to one of the twins. He abruptly started taking off towards the goal posts on the other side. This was it. Draco knew it. The captain of the other team had no chance of catching up. He had been on the complete opposite after tailing the raven-headed wizard failed. Draco's finger clenched around the broom, putting his foot on the railing, he wouldn't back out now. An even louder explosive sound erupted from the stands as Harry's fingers curled around the elusive snitch and Draco jumped swinging his leg of his broom taking a straight shoot for his lover.

"Hurry up Draco! We've been keeping this a secret for ages!!!" Fred hissed as he joined Draco in his descent toward the celebrating ex-Gryffindor. Draco glared at him, only because he was nervous as it was. As soon as Harry saw him, a beaming smile broke across Harry's face.

"Just tackle him to the ground and fuck him senseless. It's ok, we'll keep the crowds away." Fred said with a roguish wink.

"You're not helping." Draco suddenly said as he muscled his way through the players and slight crowd that had appeared on the green grass of the field. He watched as Harry wrangled himself from Woods grip to meet him. Draco smiled, meeting Oliver's eyes who seemed about to protest;

"My turn Wood." He explained and suddenly pulled the raven-headed man to him in a prolonged heated kiss. Harry's hands wrapped around his waist keeping him close and moaning slightly as the tongue stroked seductively through his mouth. Draco pulled away, noticing all had gone quiet as the witches and wizards stared at them, each seemed to be holding their breath waiting for him. Everyone had known about this, by everyone that was the team, the Weaselys and a bunch of ministry officials (Just because Ron can't keep his mouth shut). And with a dramatic flourish he went down on one knee holding up the opened box to Harry.

"Will you marry me Harry James Potter?" He asked. Harry's mouth dropped open in disbelief and suddenly tackled his lover to the ground.

"You just had to embarrass me didn't you?" He murmured in the lips giving Draco a searing kiss, pulling back with the happiest smile on his face.

"And yes. I'll marry you." Draco let a smile grace his lips but before he could Harry back into another heady kiss they noticed first how cold and wet the ground was now making their clothes and second all the cheering people.

"I can't believe you…." Harry whispered, managing off his lover soon to be husband and helping him to his feet as well, watching the cheeky smile spread over the Weasleys twins faces.

"Nicely done Draco." George said with a wink,

"Kiss needed more tongue though." Said the other with a larger smile, Harry rolled his eyes, his face flushing.

"Shove off both of you. Now we're going home and getting into some drier clothes." Draco said pulling Harry to him giving him a meaningful look.

"Which really means we probably won't see them for the next three days straight." Fred muttered to Oliver next to him. The captain sputtered suddenly,

"We still have one more game!! You can't miss those practices!!" He exclaimed but both had disaparrated.

"Bugger." Wood hissed in annoyance glaring at the twins before sighing and stumping off to the showers. He was _extremely_ happy that they one, however, he would also be _extremely _pissed if those two fucked through the next few practices.

"They left their brooms." Fred said with a shake of his head.

"I don't think they care." George replied with a smirk pulling the broom and shouldering it along with his own.

"We better head off mum before she sends another howler for them to make a full proclamation of their betrothal to the family." Fred muttered with a sigh grabbing Harry's own.

"Good idea." Came the hurried reply.

* * *

"Harry…we haven't even made it in." Draco drawled as the mouth moved over his throat, his hips moving back convulsively as Harry's hand stroked down the front of his trousers. 

"And?" Harry asked, the proposal was swimming through his head and all he wanted to do was worship the wizard before him. The door clicked open and before Harry could possibly have the control he wanted, Draco pulled from his grasp, slammed the door shut and pinned Harry to it.

"I promised that since you are healed, I would fuck you senseless tonight." Harry struggled against the grip leaning his head forward to crush his lips to a deep warring kiss. The grip loosened and Harry wrapped on hand around the neck pulling him in deeper grabbing at whatever of the uniform he could and tugging rather uselessly at it. Draco wove his fingers through the thick black hair, pulling back enough to break the kiss.

"Shower." He explained hotly, his lips curling in a smirk as he began divulging Harry's uniform from his body and pulling him towards the bathroom. Draco dragged the seeker to him in tongue filled kiss, making it as meaningful as possible. The body pressed him to the door frame and he could feel the trapped arousal running against his own.

"You're all mine for the shower." Harry murmured against the lips grinding himself seductively to his lover. Draco gave into the ministrations, rubbing over the small of Harry's back to push him in again.

"Fine. You're all mine in bed." Came the blonds moaned reply. Harry smiled at him and tugged him into the bathroom all of their clothes disappearing with the quickest flick of his wand.

"Eager to have a go at me, are you?" Draco asked backing up seductively. Harry took in everything. Everything about Draco was beautiful. The slender neck, Seeker built and toned in everyway shape and form. The grey eyes flashed to his, they were filled with desire and love.

"Always." Harry replied a b it huskily and just as Draco stepped into the shower he turned the water on hot watching the surprised expression come over Draco's face. His snicker was suddenly cut off when a pale wet hand dragged him into the shower with his blond lover, the lips colliding with his own. The Steaming water cascaded over Harry's back and he pulled the blonds body to his own feeling Draco hard cock rubbing in all the right ways against his own.

"I don't think I'm the only eager one" Harry whispered shaking water from his eyes, his hands massaging down the back strong and kissing over the dampened and heated flesh of the slender neck. Draco twisted his head away letting Harry whatever he wanted urging him with the small whimpers. The tongue and lips pulled the perspiration and shower water from his skin, down the clavicle stopping and nipping until the area turned red. The blond urged his hips upward at the promising nips the mouth left. Harry glanced upward dragging his blunt finger nails down the pale flesh.

"Harry...do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he asked as the skin tingled as the nails left the pink lines in the fair skin. Harry's lips trailed up his neck and got to his ear.

"What am I doing to you?" Harry asked nipping at the ear lobe while loosely wrapping a wet sudded hand around the throbbing need in-between Draco's legs. The lithe body arched into the hand,

"You're too good…" Murmured the blond letting his glazed eyes turn to Harry's as he descended for a kiss. Draco lost control so easily and Harry loved every second of it. Being the one to make the blond writhe, the slender skillful fingers only able to urge him on to do whatever he wanted to do. He rubbed a thumb over the sensitive slit feeling the hips jerk into his hand. He pulled away enough to grab the bottle of shampoo watching out of the corner of his eye as Draco leaned back on the wall a smirk over his face.

"You've collected yourself rather well." Harry said putting a nice dollop of the cool shampoo in one hand. Draco's eyes caught his and the lips parted in wider smirk.

"I just like watching you." He simpered innocently. Harry laughed before catching both hands shoving them above Draco's head with one swift move and rubbing the shampoo messily in the blond locks while crushing his lips hungrily to his lovers. The gasp allowed his tongue to delve into the mouth the body arching up as Harry spilled everything he had into the kiss.

"And I like watching you." He whispered breathlessly as the water washed the suds away from the hair, Draco panting harshly against his lips. That's what Harry loved to see, the flush of pink across the face, the desire racing through the eyes and the willingness to give his body and soul to him.

"This is how it should have always been like." He whispered kissing him again but much more gently. Draco responded by pulling him closer letting the heat sink into his body, his mouth opening to let the caress of the tongue glide in and pull his own for the loved filled kiss.

"Exactly like this." He murmured back in agreement.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Well...to mushy? lol. oh well, deal with it. hehe. yay! one more game!! then chirstmas!! then marriage!!! and smut. lol. gota love the smut. Does anyone want to read Draco's part of this evening? Or shall I just get on with it? lol, no matter what I write theres going to be an element os smex. but u know. I give you guys choices. lol. Let me know!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: No Smut, are you surprised? lol XD**

**AN:** I'm back!! lol. Well, next chapter a bit short, sorry, lol. Enjoy!

**R&R**

* * *

"I'm so happy for you both!!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed pulling Harry and Draco both in a motherly hug, tears forming at her eyes. Draco choked slightly along with his soon to be husband.

"Mum. Mum!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh, "Let go your choking them!" The redheaded mother released with a watery smile putting a hand to Harry's cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a smile, grabbing Draco's hand and squeezing. A whistle started going off from the kitchen and the Weasley mother gasped.

"Oh no!! The potato's!" She said hurrying off to the kitchen. The youngest Weasley son smiled with a shake of his head.

"Well, glad Fred and George got to her before she would demand to see you both, I'm sure you were both…indisposed." Draco smirked at the comment, but before he could reply in a snarky manner the fingers squeezed meaningfully.

"Thanks Ron." Harry finally said with a sigh passing his lips. It had been two days since Draco's betrothal announcement for the entire world to hear, and his blond lover was both pleased with The Prophet coverage they were receiving as well as getting quite annoyed with it all. Harry didn't need to tell him the 'told you so' speech.

"You both are in every Witch Weekly magazine, have you heard?" Ron asked finally with a suppressed grin. Harry passed him annoyed growl.

"Heard, of course we've heard!" Harry said, "They haven't stopped talking about it!" Draco glared at the Weasley son,

"Thanks, like you had to mention that." He hissed. Even after two days of their engagement it already seemed whole of the wizardry world knew. He loved seeing Harry reaction on the field and the passionate kiss they shared after words, but the repercussions, especially with the media was almost unbearable even for one like him.

"Honestly, Draco, You do that in the public, what more do you expect." A hearty voice said from behind them, a rush of cold wind whirling in from the door. Fred beamed holding a bag of some sort, his brother was pink faced from the cold grinned madly behind him.

"Bring those drinks in here Fred!" The Weasley mother hollered from the kitchen, the redhead made a face before dragging a few bottles from the bag handing them to Ron,

"Here, get some alcohol in your systems." He said with a wink before taking the parcel to the kitchen, his brother following beind with a similar grin.

"Thanks Fred." Ron muttered giving Draco the one bottle and Harry another even though the raven-headed man protested.

"Drink, it's going to be a looonnnggg night." Ron said with a smirk, "The whole family's coming over." Harry's eyes went wide at the statement before he rubbed his face with one hand.

"If that's the case give me two." Draco watched the interaction and tugged on the shirt as he slid his arm through Harry's while taking a swig from the preferred beer.

"Bill has five kids, Charlie has three. Ginny has two sets of twins. And if you believe it Percy has four, I haven't seen any of them since the end of the war, so I'm sure I'll have to make all the introductions all over again."

"Merlin. Can we leave early then?" Draco asked making a face. So many Weasleys at once, it was rather disturbing for him. Harry turned his head smirking at the face his lover made.

"No. It's your fault anyway. You could have been a bit more romantic about it to now that I think about it." Harry practically pouted. The blond brushed his lips against Harry's,

"Romantic, huh?" He whispered, "Candle light, under the moon, in the privacy our house?" He asked, twisting away to take another swig of the drink, and let the taste of bittersweet alcohol drift over Harry's lips,

"How about I cover the bed with roses and silk, and the only thing lighting the room will be candles lit to reflect off your skin making it glow, and I will worship every inch of your body..." A soft whine escaped Harry's mouth, and a curl snaked over Daco's lips,

"Is that romantic enough?" He asked but before Harry could answer a soft cough sounded and the almost trance like spell Draco had his lover was broken. His smirk grew wider as Harry flushed, the hand grabbing the blonds and giving it an annoyed squeeze.

"You know, get room if u two are going to do that," Said the blushing redhead from in front of them as he took a large gulp from the drink as if to hide his embarrassment.

"Offering your's Weasley?" Draco asked with a sadistic smirk. Harry rolled his eyes, able to finally control the flush on his face.

"No." Ron hurriedly before a shout from their kitchen indicated that the Weasely mother needed help.

"No foolin' around, I'm sure everyone else is going to show up soon." Muttered the young Weasley with a grin as he hurried off to help his mum in the kitchen. Draco turned on Harry with his own evil smile, watching as his lover took a long swig of the beverage in his hand.

"What's that look for?" Harry asked innocently. Draco pulled him in for a kiss, the taste of alcohol and Harry's unique flavor mixing. The raven-headed wizard wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him in closer and letting his tongue pull Draco's through to his mouth. A burst of wind and cold flooded the area and Harry broke away to look towards the door. A little boy was staring avidly at them, the door wide open behind him. His light blue eyes large, Behind him a wizard came in, his hair pulled back. Harry broke away from Draco a large flush on his face, the blond smirked, nodding towards the Gringotts banker.

"Bill." Harry said with a wide smile. The man still hadn't cut his hair, but he _had _gotten rid of the fanged earring.

"Oh 'Arry!" Fleur had just entered the door, shooing the rest of their children into the house the door shutting behind her. Before the replacement Seeker could respond she had given him a hug and kissed both cheeks fondly.

"Er…Hi…" he choked, the wispy blonde beauty smiled cupping his cheek with a hand.

"Come, Eet haz been a long time," She said before turning her attention to the wizard at Harry's elbow who was watching the interaction with amusement.

"You haven't changed a bit Draco." She said kissing him on the cheeks as well, before a boy went running into her legs.

"Dominique!" She scolded the blond boy before looking back to Bill, the redheaded father shrugged and began ushering the rest of the children from the foyer,

"Go see mum." He urged to the four children who eagerly ran off to the kitchen only to hear a slight crash and a Weasley twin laughing.

"Bill!" Fleur exclaimed, "We will talk more at dinner 'Arry." She said before making sure nothing had possibly been broken.

"And to think she's pregnant again." Bill said with a crooked smile, Harry laughed,

"It's good to see you." Harry shook his hand fondly before the other wizard pulled him to a familiar Weasley hug.

"Knew you'd come around even if took Draco to make you do it." Bill replied grinning at the blond,

"I don't give up easily." Sniffed the ex-Slytherin. Something tugged on the blonds sleeve and he looked down at the little boy. It was the same one that had caught them snogging out in the hallway in front of the door.

"Jacob, that's Draco Malfoy, and that's Harry Potter." Bill introduced the boy to the two wizards. Jacob was staring at Draco his eyes very focused, almost in confusion,

"You look like my mommy." He said finally. Harry snorted before burying his face in Draco's shoulder. The blond wizard had stiffened at the observation, before leaning down to the smaller boy.

"Do I? How so?" He asked, the boys father chuckled before all waited for the answer.

"You're all pretty and stuff." The boy said before meandering away, fully accomplished in what he wanted to say to the older wizard.

"Oh shut it!" Draco hissed, his face a bit flushed from the little boys statement, to Harry who was laughing harder now.

"But Draco, you're all pretty and stuff." He murmured, taking a swig of the forgotten beer in his hand and laughing harder at the glare he received.

"Forget the romantic stuff, you're going to screwed into the bloody bed tonight." Draco growled abruptly before sauntering off to leave Harry with that last thought.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: HEHEHE. Sorry. I found the litle kid amusing. XD or i'm just very weird. lol I hope you enjoyed!! I was thinking maybe three more chpaters? And then a eppy. If ur lucky, four chpater and a eppy. lol XD We'll see, maybe I might get some idea's from you guys, I'm always open for anytihng u guys say!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: Sorta, not really smut..._ish_**

**AN:** lalala. Sorry. here ya go. Hope u enjoy..it's just filler chapter, so...yeah..lol.

**R&R**

* * *

"I 'ave the perfect fabrics for you're wedding robes!" Fleur exclaimed as the discussion at the table turned from the cheating rivals to the soon to be wedding. Harry exchanged a look with Draco, but the blond replied swiftly,

"Thank you, Fleur, but we haven't exactly discussed when we're going to have the wedding let alone the fabrics for the robes." His smooth tone was met with a bright smile from the blonde half veela,

"Of course, but surely there haz been some thought…?" She started, Harry laughed,

"He proposed to me three days ago…we've well, hadn't had much time to talk about it." The women flushed at realization what he meant and the conversation steered away from the subject with Mrs. Weasley bringing a giant pot of stew.

"'ister 'otter!" Someone called from across the table and Harry looked up from putting the stew in his plate, one of the little redheaded children, it was Ginny's by the rounded face and the giant green eyes. Ginny shook her head with a laugh,

"Harry's eating, you can talk to him after dinner." She said, Harry smiled gratefully. He still had to meet several of the other children, and Mr. Weasley had to add on an extra length of the table just fit the family. Harry sent a glance to Draco briefly wondering how he was handling all the redheaded Weasely. By the avid conversation his lover soon to be husband was having with Ron and Bill it didn't seem as if he doing badly. Harry smirked softly placing a hand on his lovers thigh gently. The leg twitched at the touch and Draco glanced at him smirking,

"Yes?" He inquired. Harry shrugged,

"Oh, nothing." He said slyly before squeezing the muscles teasingly. The blue eyes sparked and one blond eyebrow twitched downward in warning before he turned back to talking with Ron.

"So think you Draco can win the last game, or have you both buggered each others brains out for the past three days?" Fred asked him with a sly grin. Harry choked on his stew.

"I don't think his play ability has changed any." He managed finally. Fred laughed,

"Just making sure, would hate for us to lose the last game because up too much sex between the Seekers."

* * *

"Draco! Are you done staring at my arse?" Harry growled as he turned with exasperation, the tux/robe, low collared and an off white fit his body in all the right ways and it seemed Draco was just loving the sight of him in it. His lover was lounging in a chair smirked widely.

"No. Turn back around." Said the blond. Harry glanced around the robe store quickly before sauntering forward leaning over Draco.

"My arse look that good in this?" He asked grinning tilting his head and sliding his knee in-between the others legs.

"Yes." Draco replied wrapping his hands around Harry's neck drawing him into a kiss and sliding the pale fingers down the strong broad back. A low sound reverberated through his mouth at his teasing touch and Harry enlivened the kiss roughly nipping at the blonds bottom lip hungrily and rubbing over the chest his fingers clenching and unclenching sexily until Draco moaned into his mouth his groin pushing up against his knee.

"Ah-hem." Someone coughed behind them. Harry broke the kiss swiftly, blushing as he saw the woman with her arms crossed over her chest,

"Will you please pay for those before you ruin them." She said with an accusing glare. Harry flushed even more pulling away from Draco, who glared at Harry,

"Yes, we'll be paying for them." Draco said slowly. The store owner watched them carefully as they went to separate rooms to change. Harry slowly stripped and put on the clothes he had come in, a nervous flutter shot through his system. He was getting married. The thought struck him and his fingers faltered with his button. In fact months before when they had met after the years of separation, he never thought Draco would…would love him again after what he did. The swinging current slid to one side as Draco stepped in the small room.

"What on earth is taking you so long?" he asked, Harry jerked his head up his lover breaking through his thoughts.

"Sorry. Just got to thinking." He replied the blond raised his eyebrows before taking a step forward and shutting the curtain.

"What about Madam—" Harry started as Draco's fingers went for the buttons,

"Another customer came in. What were you thinking about?" Harry grabbed the pale fingers gently.

"Nothin' important." Harry murmured pulling the other man to him in a sweet kiss, letting his tongue dart through the mouth before Draco could protest, unfortunately the blond broke away putting one hand on the chest.

"Don't think you can get away like that." He murmured, then smiled, "Now spill." Harry glanced away. An annoyed growl slipped from Draco's lips and forced him to look his way.

"What?" he asked gently, Harry sighed in defeat, he better answer him or he'd be badgered about it until he died.

"Just never thought even after everything…the years after the war…" He paused briefly, then continued;

"When I saw you at the tryout game, fuck you were hot when you were pissed off." He murmured with a flush. Draco blinked once, before giving a snort of laughter,

"Really? Is that why you tried to get on my bloody nerves at every second?" Draco asked prodding him in the chest.

"No...you did that on your own. I was just trying to…to…" Harry trailed off, staring behind Draco's shoulder. The blond turned to see the store owner glaring at them. She had pulled the curtain to one side with a spell (making sure neither of them were naked of course)

"Do you mind?" He asked huffily,

"The sign at the door says no loitering, and I will not have you groping each other, no matter how famous you are, in my store!" She replied. Harry stepped forward,

"Thanks, we'll be out of here shortly, just get Draco's robes packed up." He shoved the curtain closed, beaming at his sulking lover.

"She didn't care that I'm famous!" He said with a grin, Draco shook his head once.

"You are so weird. Now hurry up get out of that robe I want to take you home and finish where we started." The blond said.

"Alright, alright. Don't be such a dream wrecker" Harry muttered in annoyance as Draco's fingers skimmed through his new robes in a way to help him remove them. The blonds lips were at his ear,

"I'm anything but a dream wrecker." He purred. Harry bit back his retort and soon after a few minutes of fumbling and trying not to have sex in the dressing room he had managed it from the crisp robe and put on his own clothes, much to Dracos chagrin.

"I can't walk around the store arse naked just to please your sick a twisted mind." Harry growled paying the angry store own for the wedding robes.

"But that would be so much fun." Mused his lover with a smile pressing a flirtations kiss at the rim of ear, "Do you know how much I just wanted to press you up against the mirror so you could watch me fuck you?" Harry choked on his own spit and glared at Draco.

"So that's why you had me standing there for so long, you bloody prick." Harry growled trying to keep the mental images at bay as they reached the disapperating point, but Draco had other plans, yanking him forward to brushing his lips teasingly against Harry's

"Of course love."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Ok, that was REALLY REALLY short. Sorry, just a filler chpater until the Game/Wedding. YAY!!! Be excited!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: Nothing quite yet. It's coming I promise!! (no pun intended!)**

**AN:** Next chapter up!! Yay!! Almost done! -tears-

**R&R**

* * *

"This is the last game." Wood started gravely, staring around the group of men that made up his team. 

"You act as if we're all going to the morgue, Wood." Fred said with a grin leaning back against the wall watching the Captain glare at him.

"I'm trying to emphasize the severity of this game!" Wood said in exasperation. George only snickered, nudging his brother in the process. Wood's glare deepened at them before he continued.

"As I was saying. This is our last game. Don't get distracted by the fact that it's a blizzard or that Christmas is tomorrow." He switched over the board the moving players darted along the green flat surface.

"Aww. Wood. Didja get us anything for Christmas?" He heard from behind him. Ignoring the Weasely twin he began pointing to the players. A "He's no fun" comment followed his moment of ignoring the twins.

"Be on guard. If anything happens that screws of this game. I'll hold you all accountable." He growled turning on the team. Draco rolled his head hearing the slight crick. Two hands wrapped around the waist as Harry finally joined the pep talk. A heady glare was sent in their general direction, but Wood didn't comment on Harry's late arrival.

"It's bad outside." Harry murmured in the ear, his cold fingers could be felt through all of Draco's layers. The blond hissed in annoyance grabbing the hands feeling out frigid they were.

"I see." He gritted out. Harry curled them within Draco's gloved ones smirking as he left one kiss under the ear. Draco inclined his head away just so at the slightest descent of of the lips moved down the open part of his neckline and the arms tightened once,

"Don't you dare get hurt." Harry whispered finally. Draco glanced once at Wood who continued to babble on about the team before twisting his head to give Harry one deep kiss.

"Won't, promise."

* * *

The wind howled fiercely against his already frozen fingers and Draco swiftly jerked his head away to try and not to get the full blast in his face. The wind continued to blow ceaselessly throwing the snow into the air blinding most of the players. The conditions had only drawn the game out for an impossible six hours. All Draco wanted to do now was screw the game and curl up on a couch with Harry and enjoy the night before Christmas. Can he? Of course not! He steadied his broom against the gale and turned back to face the wind. Something black rushed towards him, barely dodging at the last minute Draco flew straight up out of the way of players and bludgers. 

"Damn wind!!" He heard Fred roared from below,. Draco silently agreed with him and pressed on ward he needed to find the snitch. His fingers were utterly numb with cold but he gripped his broom fiercely. A low roar started from the other end of the field and Draco strained his eyes watching a another black blur for the team whack a Quaffel successfully into the farthest goal post. They had caught up.

"Damn it." He hissed brushing his streaming his eyes from the wind and took off towards the goal where Wood was cursing up a storm.

"Get that Snitch Draco if that's the last thing you do!!" Wood roared to him whacking away another Quaffel.

"Jon! Terry! Vincent!" Barked the Captain as Draco swerved out of the way, his eyes spotted the quick dive from a black shape above. The sharpness of the dive. Had to be the opposing seeker.

"Shit!" He snarled to himself taking after the Seeker. In this weather no body would have dealt with feints or dry runs. It was too cold and the game had gone on for too long. Draco urged his broom faster narrowing his eyes to the cold and in concentration. Everything was freezing, through the whirling stinging snow he could see the the struggling golden orb. He could also see the dark player bearing down on it.

"Faster. Faster!!" He murmured flattening himself against the broom, the snitch darted upward and Draco nearly collided with the other player because of a giant gust of wind but was able to tug his broom of in a sharp ascent hearing a sharp curse from behind. Flinging out his right hand the blond was so close…so close…He watched something black come out of nowhere to his left. At the last second Draco pulled out of the ascent and circling backwards watching as a heavy gale swept the seeker off course. A mad grin raced across Draco's face and he took off after the distant glint of gold. Everything began hurting but he would not lose this game! White noise was all he could hear at the moment and his flung out one num arm his finger outstretched begging the wind not throw him off course. Seconds his finger wrapped around the struggling gold rob and he let out a high laugh.

"AND DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYOHONS ERIE WIN THE SEASON FINAL!!" A woman's roar rose above the crowd and Draco was practically bawled over by seven players, one of which was Harry.

"YES!! I KNEW YOU COULD BLOODY DO IT!!" Wood practically screamed laughing manically.

"Draco that was brilliant!!" Fred and George both said together grinning and the Blond suddenly felt to warm hand enchase his face and pair of intense hot lips pressed against his own chapped and frigid lips. His fingers dove into the front of Harry's warm cloak and he moaned into the mouth. The heat was intoxicating as the hot tongue dipped into Draco's willing mouth. Suddenly his broom was jerked from underneath of him and He went tumbling forward along with Harry into the snow on the ground. Not sure if he wanted to be anger or not Draco struggled upward glaring at the players above, Harry drew him over covering the mouth with his before he could speak.

"Hey, you both! That was supposed to cool you down!" Growled Wood in annoyance. Harry parted with a grin wrapping his fingers with the Blond,

"By tossing us in the snow?" Harry asked standing up slowly and pulling Draco up with him, Draco's fingers sought out to delve into his clothing once more.

"Yeah really Wood. I'm fucking freezing after all!" Draco grumbled. The gale of wind was getting stronger them, the other team had left as dejected hero's and the swarms of witches and wizards began filling the snow covered ground coming nearer to the winning team.

"Good win, team." A referee said briefly collecting the snitch from Draco hurriedly before nodding towards Wood.

"Same time next year right Wood?" The referee continued with a smirk. Wood grinned madly,

"Of course!" Harry turned his attention back to his lover and ducked his head enough to place a warm kiss under his ear.

"Draco. Lets get out of here." He murmured, unfortunately before Draco could respond a redheaded Weasley mother pushed herself through the wind swept crowd beaming at them both.

"Draco! I was so worried! You played wonderfully!!" She grabbed them both around the neck for a hug,

"I have a wonderful dinner cooking tonight! Please you both must come over!!" She smiled as she released them. Harry nodded respectfully and heard a

"You were saying?" murmured from his lover next to him. He slipped his hand down to Draco's backside and gave it a good pinch.

"We'd love to Mrs. Weasley." He said as Draco jerked and glared at him grabbing the offending hand in a firm grip.

"Most definitely." Draco gritted out before giving her a charming smile.

"Wonderful!!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"All right. Everyone head to locker room. I have a final discussion so NO ONE should skiv off." Wood yelled suddenly beckoning them all towards the team locker room giving Harry and Draco and intent look. Mrs. Weasley gave them a short wave as they left and Draco's face fell into a pout.

"And I wanted to go home." He stated pulling the frozen gloves from his hands. Harry smirked,

"Do you want me to warm you up?" Came the seductive purr. Draco ignored him, but couldn't ignored the hot fingers as they delved under his frigid uniform. They had barely gotten into the locker room and Draco's hand flew out to brace against a wall and hissed at the feeling as it dipped down to his groin, heated kisses trailing the back of his neck.

"Potter." Draco growled in annoyance,

"No molesting in the Locker room!!!" Wood roared turning around the corner to see the erotic view before him an unimpressed look on his face. Harry didn't pull way until they both heard Fred laughing,

"Aw man Wood. We were just beginning to enjoy the show!! Go ahead Harry, we don't mind." Harry glared at the twin before placing one warm kiss at the back of Draco's neck,

"Yeah right." Harry murmured.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Because I want to end on an even note, Who wants a bit christmas smut? Then Wedding? Then nice eppy? Sound good? The Eppy will be dedicated to all my AWESOME REVIEWERS!! So let that be an incentive!!! -happy dance while passsing out cookies- yay!! Tell me what you think!!! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: I don't Harry Potter ot whatever else JK Rowling writes. I Swear!!!

**Warning: Smut!! Yay! Sorta lol. don't want to overhaul my reviews **

**AN:** Next chapter up!! It's nice and long too!!!!!!!

**R&R**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten to wrap his gift. The game before, the dinner with the Weasleys…every thing before that had only caused him to push it to the side and now he was fervently hoping that Draco wouldn't come searching for him. In fact he was hiding out in the bedroom, wrapping paper a mess all on the floor. He would use his wand, but every attempt to only mangled the wrapping paper around the object in a haphazard and rumpled looking way. Not that Harry was doing much better.

"Argh! Damn it!" He exclaimed in annoyance as the pretty wrapping paper ripped around one of the sharper edges of his gift.

"Harry?" The raven-headed man bolted upright at the voice and flicked his wand at the gift watching it zoom into the closet just as the bedroom door opened. Draco started at him from the outside, one quizzical eyebrow arching up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, his eyes roaming from the innocent smile Harry had splashed across his face to the small tape dispenser that seemed to fidget in Harry's hands.

"Nothing…Draco." Harry replied, a nervous flutter flew through his system at the un convinced look from his soon to be husband.

"Uh-huh." Draco drawled taking a few steps forward until his was in front of the sitting man.

"Shouldn't you be…I dunno...doing something important?" Harry asked hopefully. With that comment Draco had him pressed against the floor in seconds, his hands trapped under the pale ones, a smirk flitting over the blonds face.

"Like you?" Came his answer. Harry eyed the closet briefly before snapping his jade orbs to Draco's, but already the ex-Slytherin had followed his gaze. Shoving Harry's hands above his head, Draco trapped them both with one hand while slowly reaching for the closest handle.

"No—wait Draco!" Harry arched up enough to cause the blond to lose his balance and fall heavily on him. The raven-head man used the opportunity to roll Draco on his back capturing his lips in one sweet fulfilling kiss, his legs straddling the slimmer hips. Daco's surprise only lasted for a few seconds before he reacted to the kiss, the tongue plundering his mouth almost distracted him enough to stop wondering what exactly was hiding in that closet. Almost. He slithered his hand up around Harry neck pulling him more into he kiss while sliding his other towards the closet, his fingers went to brush underneath the door when Harry rocked his groin down into his. The spasm of pleasure was immediate and he groaned into the kiss. Harry broke it grabbing he wrist fully, a smirk gracing his own lips.

"No." Harry murmured, mouthing at the aristocratic jaw line and hearing the low pant as he his lips found that erogenous spot that would have Draco wanting more within seconds, Draco pulled him up into another hurried kiss pushing up enough so Harry fell between in his legs, the raven-headed man tugged away, one hand on the shoulder so that he wouldn't fall backwards.

"Dinners been sitting on the table for the past thirty minutes." Draco nibbled at Harry's bottom lip, the startling green eyes gazing at him through the lashes.

"Really? I'll be out in a minute." Harry replied in a murmur his mouth opening slightly as Draco's lips brushed up against his own.

"Tell me what you're doing." Draco's half lidded eyes slid open as the fingers curled through the back of his head and into his hair. Harry smiled in a slow syrupy manner, his hot breath brushed along Draco's jaw line until he could to the ear, stroking down the back drawing the shirt up teasingly,

"No." His tongue lapped at the bottom of the ear lobe his teeth tugging at it. Draco's breath had gotten short and he let out one exasperated sigh.

"Potter." He growled, Harry laughed, pushing him back to the ground nipping at his nose tip.

"Gone back on surnames_, Malfoy_?" he teased getting off of the ex-Slytherin. Draco yanked him forward into another kiss stroking his tongue through the mouth once before pulling away and stood up in a flourish.

"Fine then." Draco looked down at him,

"You have five minutes, then we're going to eat, then we're going to fuck until morning." Harry swallowed watching him leave before hurriedly opening up the closet and grabbing the gift and soon had it wrapped in a few more frustrating minutes. He smiled surveying his work before jumping up off the floor swiping up the gift. Sliding his way out of the room he could see the light in the kitchen was dimmed and heard Draco singing to a muggle jingle in an off tune manner and Harry bit his tongue to keep from snickering and as quietly as he could slid off to the living room where a Christmas tree was set up, Draco was out of sight and he bent down to place the gift underneath.

"I knew it." Two hands had landed on his hips and Harry jerked up spinning to confront the widely smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Knew what?" Harry asked innocently, rolling his eyes Draco only pulled him up into a kiss.

"You forgot to wrap my gift." Replied the ex-Slytherin in a haughty manner, pulling away from the kiss with a superior smirk.

"Uh-huh, and what were you doing last night?" Harry drawled back,

"Fucking you." The blond deadpanned. Harry snorted his face flushing a bit,

"Prat. Other then that, don't think I didn't hear you get out of bed." He growled slipping from Draco's grip and heading for the kitchen, he heard the shaking of the box and whirled on Draco who had picked up the gift

"What did you get me?" Draco asked eyeing he gift with glee.

"Put it down!!" Harry exclaimed, the pout that crossed Draco's face was almost unbearable to see but with a defeated sight the blond put the present back under the tree.

* * *

Draco's smirked to himself as he pointed his wand at the fireplace watching it blaze to life and pulling Harry with him over to the couch,

"I thought we were going to fuck till morning?" Harry asked with a grin as the blond pulled the few gifts from underneath the tree

"We will," Draco purred nuzzling his face against Harry's dragging his teeth against the neck hearing the breath hitch,

"Impatient?" He inquired his teasing breath puffing across the shell of the ear. He placed one gift in Harry's lax hand snickering at the slightly glazed look the rave-headed man had on his face.

"_Nooo_…." He dragged out clutching the gift and settling himself hurriedly on the plush white leather couch, trying to keep his libido in check, at least until the last of the presents was opened.

"Molly's knitting." Draco mused tearing apart the first gift, Harry couldn't help it at the eagerness on his lovers face as he pulled a close knit jumper and matching scarf, setting that aside he went after the gift from Harry but the raven-headed man grabbed it swiftly,

"Not yet." He said hurriedly. Draco eyed him curiously before smiling,

"Open one of yours then." He insisted, watching as Harry grabbed the one oblong box, it had Weasley twins written all over it.

"I really hope that's not from who I think it's from." Draco started. Harry laughed pulling apart the wrapping paper,

"Twins. Defiantly." Harry replied glancing into the box, his face blanching.

"What is it?" Draco ask reaching or the box, Harry fell backwards keeping it out of his reach.

"No!" He exclaimed with a flush, Draco tackled him down tp the couch pressing his body firmly down hastily grabbing the box and comfortably placing it on Harry chest as he pulled the lid off. The pale cheeks tinted in a light flush,

"So, who plans on wearing this?" Draco asked drawing out a mesh and lace man thong along with a cropped top that he was sure was skin tight. Harry bit his lip squirming a bit underneath of him.

"I think it's for you." He said softly, his eyes going from the cloth then to Draco's face. One eyebrow cocked up slowly before he dropped the item in the box, drawing out a note,

_For Draco because he's 'all pretty and stuff' _

_Love from your most humble of Weasleys_

_Fred and George_

"Stupid twins." Draco grumbled tossing the note to the side hurriedly before Harry could grab at it.

"Ah,ah ah, what's this." Draco exclaimed pulling another thing out, it was a brush. His eyes darted down to Harry's as he drew the other three containers from the end of the box,

"Lovers Paint." He recited, then dropped them with a wicked smirk,

"_And_ Hot massaging oil." He breathed sliding the box to the ground and pressed his hips into Harry's hardness and heat met his own

"Sick bastards aren't they?" he purred into the lips. Harry didn't reply as his eyes darted to the box filled with the items,

"Yeeaahh….sick…" Harry trailed off a hint of a moan in his voice at the teasing pressure Draco was bestowing on him. The blonds tongue darted out to caress the seam of his lips and the mouth opened willingly letting the hot tongue dipped into the cavern. Harry's hands wove up into the hair urging him harder into the kiss,

"I think you're a bit hot 'n' bothered over those items, Mr. Potter." Draco had pulled away caressing down the clothed chest nibbling on his lover chin hearing a soft pant escape Harry's mouth,

"So you'll put on the mesh?" Harry asked raising his head, his flesh twitching as the hot breath ghosted down his throat. Draco mouthed over the clothed chest,

"Not tonight." He murmured looking up to the face before their mouths clashed together in passionate kiss. A low groan escaped up into Draco's mouth from Harry's own as the hot body began grinding in a slow sensual manner. Harry hands began tugging at the shirt the arousal and need pulling his thoughts away from opening anything else. The blond pulled away nudging the chin up to nip accordingly down the strong throat.

"Draco…" Harry started, the warmth from the fire washed over his skin as the blond push his shirt up, the mouth moving over the new revealed flesh, every small rut against the others groin caused hot flashes of pleasure twisting up through his body. He dragged his tongue over the twitching flesh, fingers drawing tempting patterns over the skin on Harry's taut stomach.

"You put on that Cologne again." He burred against the skin; he had gotten whiffs of it during dinner and while they had started opening gifts, the heat of the fire seemed to intensify the scent washing from his lover.

"Yeah…I…did…fuck Draco take off you're damn clothes!" Harry growled his fingers tightening in the blond locks tugging Draco head up, the eyes burned into his own,

"Frustrated?" Draco murmured, swiping his tongue into the mouth, drawing his hips up and away from Harry's pushing them solidly down into the cushions of the couch.

"Yes." Harry growled biting the bottom lip and rolling them both onto the floor shoving the blonds hands down the plush carpet his mouth grabbing Draco's roughly before the other could complain. The show of dominance from Harry caused a wave of desire to ripple through Draco's flesh, Harry pulled away abruptly stumbled forward to grab his wand from in-between the couch cushions and pointed it at Draco and in one flick the clothes landed on the others side of the couch. The sudden change caused his body to arch up,

"Blood Hell Potter. I think you're a bit too eager." Draco barely ground out as the hot jade gaze began practically eating at his body. His cock swelled at the gaze even more and he threw back his head in a groan.

"You got me naked now you're going to stare at me." He whispered, a gentle touch on his bare skin caused the flesh to jump and jitter and he twisted his head to look at the enrapt ex-Gryffindor.

"Perfect." Harry murmured leaning forward placing the softest of his up the barest visible trail of blond hair leading up to the belly button, flicking his tongue in it to hear a soft noise reply from his lover. The member twitched near Harry's cheek as he dipped his tongue into the sensitive area. Harry glanced up breathing hotly over the flesh fascinated as it practically moved to his contact. The raven-headed man wanted to lave every piece of flesh, mark everything on Draco's body as his own. Nuzzling his face into the pale skin his mouth dragged up his hands pressed the thighs down as he tortured the skin with his teeth, tongue and lips.

His senses tingling, Draco encouraged the treatment with a low moan and stroking through hair clenching ever so much. Harry was _worshipping_ his body. His breath caught as the wicked tongue caressed over a nipple at the same time fingers glided up the underside of his aching member, picking up a pearl of precum with his thumb.

"You've always been such a cock tease." Draco murmured as the fingers withdrew, his hips rising up to perhaps entice the touch again.

"Me, a cock tease?" Harry growled latching onto the nub and dragging his fingers up the lower spine as Draco arched up with a groan of pleasure, the touch to the small of his spine sent a raging fire to sweep up through his body.

"Yes!" He hissed, Harry pulled his head up releasing the abused nipple rubbing an unused hand to the other circling it gently.

"As I remember, you were the one who practically had me cumming with just a few flowers" He said, he mouth up the throat as he settled in-between the legs, his clothes still quite intact. His mouth was barely centimeters from the skin and it twitched as Draco managed a short laugh. Harry let his fingers drag up to the throbbing needs tip watching the body arch up into his hand,

"So who's the cock tease?" Harry asked brushing his lips to Draco's. Hands pulled up to his face drawing him down into a tongue filled kiss before ripping at the clothes and urging his hips up.

"You Potter." Draco growled as the buttons were ripped from the shirt and it found it's way to the floor revealing the perfectly tan and toned chest.

* * *

Draco curled his fingers through the hair as Harry panted against his throat, it sent tiny aftershocks of pleasure to race over his skin. The ex-Gryffindor slowly settled his weight more on him. The sticky mess between them was uncomfortable but the sated kisses left up his jaw line pulled Draco's thoughts away from the sensation.

"Best thus far." Harry whispered into the lips, watching the eyes slip open, a smirk pulling at the corner of the lips, before he pressed upward drawing Harry's mouth to his in a languid kiss. The warmth of the fire and the exhaustion from their activities, Harry finally found the strength to push himself off of his lover, keeping the blond in the sweet slow kisses. Draco drew away with a sigh, Harry suddenly pulled up dragging his gift over to give to the blond.

"Open it." He whispered watching avidly as Draco slowly pulled himself up in a lethargic manner.

"Hmm, What is it?" He asked as the wrapping paper was torn, Harry smiled,

"If you open it you'll find out." Draco smirked in his direction at the tease and drew out the box before opening it up. Inside was a journal of sorts. He pulled it out and opened it.

"Creevey took them." Harry began. Pictures of him and Harry. Ron and Hermione. Wizards and witches during the War, but almost every other picture were of him and Harry together. Looking over maps, slight shy touches, even one with a full tongue filled kiss.

"I never thought I'd see you again…" Harry began, watching Draco's eyes as he looked at each picture. Draco didn't even reach it to the end of small album before closing it looking up at Harry and dragging him close and burying his face in the neck breathing in a shuddering breath to keep control.

"It hurt so bad thinking about you." Draco whispered into the skin. Harry exhaled slowly clutching body more tightly

"I'm sorry." He whispered, the nails dug a bit into his skin and Draco drew away slightly his eyes flickering over his face the past hurt fading from his features.

"So am I." He murmured pulling the lips to his and pouring every once of love into the kiss, the immediate response from Harry as he was pulled flush to the chest passion washing through his entire body.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: I know I really didn't FINISH the smut, but it's just a bit of tease. lol. I might deicded to use the articles of clothing for the eppy. should be fun -grins- **

**WAHH! Wedding!! XD so sad it's almost done :( **

**Review please!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I don't make any profits either...trust me! **

**Warnings: Lemony-limes...nothing full...sorry!! But I do promise there to a ncie long major LEMON in the the eppy! Promise!!!**

**AN: -runs and hides from angry reviewers- I'm sooooooo sorry!!! Please forgive me for my lack of updating I promised myself I would never be the author who wouldn't update for months at a time..and then I did this XD uuugh...I'm such a bad person!! Again I'm very sorry!! Please Enjoy!!**

* * *

Harry paced restlessly in the small room, though they would be walking down together they weren't supposed to see each other until meeting in the back of the ministry building. He turned towards the full length mirror and tugged at the white dragon skin jacket nervously. He heard the soft snap of the door and turned to see a vividly staring Draco Malfoy.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Harry said with a smirk. The blond licked his bottom lip before letting his eyes dart upward.

"I'm glad I am." Came his reply and he stepped forward grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him forward, their mouths met in a slow meaningful kiss. The tongues danced together in a languid fashion before Draco impassioned it with a soft nip at the bottom lip hearing a sudden sound of approval. Harry curled his hand around the neck not wanting to release the lips that knew every aspect of his being but the sudden need for air tore them apart for mere seconds.

"We don't have time for this." Harry murmured breathlessly before the lips were at his again.

"Fashionably late for our own wedding. It would be quite the scandal." Draco purred while drawing the hips to his for Harry to see his point. The raven-headed man bit back a moan at the evident arousal pressing right up against his own. Letting out a short laugh he broke the kiss once more nipping down the jaw line to feel the other pressed harder into him.

"Quite the scandal?" Harry asked breathily at the ear while taking the piece of flesh between his teeth and nibbling, his hot breath causing the pale skin to shiver.

"Mmm…I like this scandal.." Draco murmured jerking the robe from over Harry's one shoulder and arching his neck to the side as the lips marked softly at the skin.

"You would." Harry replied with a smirk nipping hard hearing a low groan escape and the hips buck forward right into his. Harry pulled away only for Draco to tug his mouth forward into a brutal kiss and shove him up to the nearest wall grinding his pelvis purposefully forward. A moan erupted out of the mouth underneath of his and the strong tan fingers suddenly began yanking non to gently at the expensive wedding garb.

"Don't rip them…" Draco said while pulling away and smirking widely, Harry rolled his eyes upward in annoyance.

"Then get naked you bastard." He growled back urging his hips forward to grind against the hard on Draco had. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and shoved them to the wall and firmly pressed his hips against the other smirking against the mouth.

"A bit needy Mr. Potter-Malfoy?" The blond asked into the lips, Harry threw his head back with a soft groan.

"I'm not the only one." He murmured closing his eyes as Draco's wicked tongue and teeth traced down a jaw line while slowly grinding into the other wizard. Harry eyes slid open and he lolled his head to the side the flashes of pleasure jolting every nerve on his body. His eyes went wide when he saw a red-headed Ronald Weasley standing right at the door, his arms crossed looking both amused and annoyed.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, Draco jerked his head up before suddenly swinging it in the doors direction and gave an annoyed growl.

"You know, I thought you both would be able to at least wait until after the wedding." His redheaded friend said. Harry groaned and let his head drop back against the wall.

"Give us five minutes." He said finally after controlling his breathing. His friend grinned slowly.

"Make it two."

* * *

"And without further ado, you are both officially Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy, you may now kiss the groom!" Seamus Finnigan, the new minister of magic boomed out to the multitudes of people who had been invited to the wedding. Draco let a smile grace his lips and they both met in a heated passionate kiss.

"Hey…break it up you two…you have over 200 wizards and witches to meet" Fred said, but not too loudly watching the still rather long tongue filled kiss appreciatively. Harry was the one who heard the twin and gave Draco's bottom lip a small nip before pulling away.

"You're the one who invited the whole fucking wizardry world" He growled into the mouth as Draco glared over his shoulder at the Weasley twin. The grey eyes rolled upward in annoyance before he released his lover, now husband to meet the mass of people.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Draco said with a bright smile, as the women was crying her eyes out was the first to come up to meet the newly weds.

"It was b-beautiful boys...oh how grown up you both are!!" She wailed suddenly grabbing them both in a tight motherly hug. Draco choked and Harry couldn't help but smile and pat the kindly mother on the back.

"Molly, dear, you have to let them breath, they won't be able to meet the rest of the guests." Arthur said gently prying her off of them,

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, thank you for everything." Harry said before she was pulled away. He glanced at the other witches and wizards swarming. Like bees.

"Lets get this over with Mr. Potter-Malfoy" He said pointedly to Draco. He received a semi-roll of the eyes of his blond husband.

"See if you get what you want tonight."

* * *

"ALRIGHT! LETS PARTY!" Fred roared out loud, completely inebriated with alcohol, his brother clinging to him tightly, a large grin pasted across his face as he held up a glass of beer. 

"Right ho my dear brother!!" He slurred chugging down his drink. They stumbled forward, and hailed Harry from across the room who was gripping Draco's hand and talking amiably to one of the witches invited to the wedding. The raven headed man looked up with a bright smile, before it faltered as Draco leaned in whispering in his ear, the man blushed brilliantly, in which both twins laughed rowdily at,

"Getting some tonight Harry!!" George yelled to him staggered forward pulling Fred with him who laughed in agreement.

Harry tried to glare back at Ron's brothers but his glare was quite ineffective especially the way Draco kept murmuring random hot, dirty little things in his ear.

"Madam Malks…erm…thanks for coming…I think I need to have a talk with a few of the other guests," He urged, the women smiled brightly,

"Oh go ahead, It was a beautiful ceremony and I wish you both luck and happiness"

The blond tried to free he hand from Harry's grip but his husband only tightened, he smiled slowly at Madam Malks as they walked away,

"Oh come now Harry, I want to….touch you." He murmured gently, kissing the side of the neck gently.

"No-ooo…you promised that we would stay until all the guests are gone." Harry hissed back. Draco rolled his eyes, blurrily seeing that at least half the people at the reception were still there and he leaned in jerking Harry to a stop,

"Oh…but Harry…there's so much I want to do to you tonight…." He purred, "We haven't used hat edible paint….and I was going to put...on….a little……show…" He whispered huskily, Harry bit his lip to keep the moan from his voice,

"Draaco….Stop it!" He tried again but unfortunately for him as the hot breath caressed his mouth the lips soon came after and grabbed his mouth in a demanding kiss.

A sudden flash of bright light cause them to break the kiss and Harry suddenly flushed as Colin Creevy, the hired photographer grinned widely at them,

"That was brilliant! How many copies can I make of that now?" He asked, Harry groaned,

"One! Like everything else!" He exclaimed, Draco tried to drag him back into a kiss but Harry arched his neck away. Bad choice on his part as the lips suddenly attacked that part instead.

"D-Draco…" He gasped, his knees going a bit weak at the sudden bite,

"Oooh…love…please….." Draco tried with a drunken kiss leading back to the mouth, the silver eyes glittering. Harry glanced around the remaining people….A few of the Weaselys were still there….Ron had left with a gorgeous brunette he had been working with, a smile pasted across his face which was nice to see. Harry's wand shot out as he Creevey went to take another picture of Draco molesting his mouth

"Let me...say bye to Mrs. Weasley….then we can go…." He murmured against the mouth, Draco moaned in delight,

"Wonderful…" He purred

* * *

Harry was shoved onto the bed, Draco's passionate lips at his own. He reached up to the thick blond locks and pulled him in tighter, his mouth sliding wetly with the others. Draco's body wasn't close enough, Harry wanted him skin on skin, with no spaces between them…they've spent too many years apart, and now on their wedding night, he didn't want to stop touching him.

"…Draco…" He murmured against the lips dragging the dragon skin suit and cloak up. The blonde man, a bit more intoxicated then his lover forced the hands down away from his body and rolled his hips seductively down into Harry's own moaning into the lips at the feeling.

"Yes…Harry?" He asked hotly, sliding his lips wetly down the cheek until his panting mouth was at the ear. Harry arched up under his grip and gasped a bit not answering. The blond man slowly dragged himself away from the bed, his body wavering as he stood. Harry went to yank him back but Draco rapped his hand, his hips swaying side to side.

"No touching." He said. The green eyes bored into his. The ex-Slytherin swaggered away towards the bathroom,

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed started to get off the bed to follow him, but the blond poked his head out the bathroom,

"Stay." He ordered, then more softly, a smile curling on his lips, "Relax love."

Harry paused before slowly sinking back into the bed and doing what Draco ordered him, a small smile on his face, he trailed his fingers slowly down his clothed chest his eyes closing to barely opened slits, keeping them firmly on the bathroom door. He could hear Draco humming…something….His smile grew wider. He was married….married to the most wonderful….the door opened and Harry bit his lip to keep the moan from leaving his throat. The man stood, his blond locks, usually in pristine manner fell over his face loose, and unkempt, the eyes were misted with hunger. Harry's eyes trailed down the arched away throat to see the black mesh stretched over the chest, swirling designs moved down the arched away through, over each nipple and down to the navel where the sinful display of colors traveled down to where leather stretched over a straining erection,

Draco raised his arms above his head, his movements slow and seductive as he moved closer to the bed. Harry felt a bead of sweat roll down his throat as he swallowed hard, what he wouldn't give to tug that man into the bed and ravish him and shower him with everything had.

"Haaarry" Draco moaned his mouth dropping and his eyes sliding open, glittering under the blond lashes. He rolled his hips to the side in the tempting dance until his thigh hit the side of the bed. Harry almost lost control there but a hand on his shoulder slowly pushing his body back down to the bed, the lips brushing his own.

"Be still…" He urged mouthing little kisses along the seam of Harry's panting mouth and slowly unbuttoning the dragon skin suit and pushing it apart leaving the chest bare for his delicate fingers. Harry gasped as the cooler air hit his more then heated flesh and suddenly grabbed a handful of Draco's hair pulling the face up kissing him meaningfully. He wanted Draco, every part of him.

"Is this…the edible paint?" Harry murmured his mouth hovering millimeters from the neck right under the ear where a patch of swirling red started.

"mmm….yesss…" Draco replied arching his neck up a bit. Harry grinned twisting his husband to the bed his mouth taking to the skin hearing a low moan escape the parted lips. The raven-headed man suckled the patch diligently the intoxicated body squirming upward for some sort of contact.

"Ahh…merlin….Haarrry…" Draco's grabbed a handful of hair and pushed the mouth down further, the other hand grabbing at the hip trying to urge their heated groins together.

"uh-huh Draco…I want to claim every…inch…of….you…." Harry breathed grabbing the hands and trapping them to the mattress, suddenly separating their needy bodies. Draco squirmed upward,

"Harry…" He moaned, the alcohol and the arousal had brought a nice flush to the blonds face and Harry bit his bottom lip at the intoxicating view his lover was.

"I wish I knew alcohol did this to you earlier." Harry muttered, moving forward to claim the open mouth, thrusting his tongue in while keeping the hips forcibly pinned to the bed. Draco writhed under him, he wanted to be touched…licked…bitten…_fucked_. The tongue stroked teasingly within his mouth promising him of even more for the coming night, but it wasn't enough. Twisting his wrist from Harry's grip he pulled his ripped his mouth away and caressed his slightly sweaty skin and over the mesh top, a seductive smile on his face.

"Haaarrrry…" He purred, the jade eyes darkened in lust and soon the mouth connected with his own and tan large hands had his pinned forcibly to the bed.

"You're going to be the death of me." Harry whispered breathlessly before taking to the skin to make his promise true for the night. He was _married_. Harry nipped playfully at the pale throat to hear a small shudder escape the lips and he grinned. He was married to his only true love,

"You brought me back to life." He whispered in the into the mouth claiming it as his own, Draco didn't have a chance to reply because soon Harry was ravishing him like no other.

* * *

**AN: See...a little smut there..a little smut there...sorry for all the teasing! I know you all are patiently waiting for this chapter...I hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you all for understanding!! You're all AWESOME! Again I do promise...total hawtness smut in the eppy since I haven't delivered one in such a long time!! hehe. And I'll update MUCH sooner!! **

**THANKS AGAIN!!**


End file.
